A Cruel Tale of Spirit and Power
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: Several years have passed since the cast of Bible Black barely survived an attack from the Insane Preacher, but when horrifying murders occur and claim the lives of certain characters, it's up to Spawn to save the day once again. Rated M for gruesome horror violence, harem lemon scenes with futanari, and harsh language; absolutely no kids allowed! Contains OCs in the story.
1. Chapter 1

***Hello ladies and gentlemen! I've finally decided to make the Sequel to Notions of Insanity, so your impatience can end here today! ****Oh, and I want to emphasize the fact that audiences who are squeamish about gruesome, wanton, and cruel violence may want to skip this. Also; futanari and harem lemon scenes will be featured, so use some caution while reading this; some of it may be a little disturbing, so don't read it if you don't want to. Otherwise, ignore my warnings and enjoy the show!***  


***Note: I know that I previously made posted the first chapter, but I had to fix a few things to make sure the story made sense. Thanks to the sharp eye of a good friend, I know what those mistakes are and I've fixed them in this first chapter, so hopefully everything will be ok now. Onto the story! ****Lucky Ryuujin, Futaking, Kiki9, Greywolf, Chainchomp, and Daffy Duck? Your wait is finally over; I give you my sequel! I hope you enjoy it!*** :)*

It was the year 2004, and it was a hot summer in Tokyo. A young man was taking some classes in one of the most highly respected academies in the entire world. He was very excited to be here, and he vowed never to get distracted so he could get the best possible grades he could. He needed this so he could achieve his lifelong dream; to become one the greatest artists and musicians who ever lived on the face of this Earth. His name was Erik Dillinger, and he was a very well respected young man and most of the professors and even other students admired him for his hard work and self discipline. However, there was one particular problem that Erik struggled with that made him different to the other students in this academy. He was extremely antisocial and he despised participating in the student activities. In fact; sometimes he was just downright nasty and ill-tempered. Whenever he wasn't studying, which was rare, Erik would spend most of his time alone in his room. Nobody knew what he exactly did in his room, but the suspense and mystery kept everyone wondering. More than once, some students attempted to sneak inside of his room, but Erik caught them and yelled at them to scare them off. But one day, a terrible and tragic thing occurred that changed the course of history for this once pleasant young man.

One day, Erik was walking his way to the library to go study his advanced physics and biology, when he suddenly ran into a very attractive young lady. She was very tall, had red hair, and a pair of size C breasts; she was the future professor Takashiro Hiroko! "Oh, hi Erik. Fancy seeing you here today; you studying again?" Takashiro asked in her usual friendly tone. Erik looked awfully annoyed and tried to walk away, but this young lady wasn't about to leave him so soon. "Hey, what's the rush? Your tests aren't until next week." she said. "Not now, Takashiro! Leave me be to do my work!" Erik snapped in his usual heavy accent. "Oh, come on! Don't be so crabby; hey, why don't you come to the student activity fair this evening? I'm sure that there's something in particular interest you could find!" Takashiro suggested. "I said leave me alone; I'm not in the mood for any games. I must complete my work if I am to be the world's greatest artist!" Erik growled in a husky voice. Takashiro sighed heavily as she shook her head. "Well, I'm sorry for trying to make you feel happy and more welcome here. You can't just stay all alone by yourself all the time; don't you ever get lonesome?" Takashiro replied.

Erik placed his books down on a table and sighed heavily in irritation as he as he sat down on a chair. But Takashiro, being the over-concerned young lady she was, decided to sit down and try to talk to him some more. "Hey, I'm talking to you." she said firmly. "And I'm ignoring you!" Erik retorted. Takashiro scoffed at his coldness and placed her hand on one of his books when he tried to open it up. "Hey! Stop ignoring me and just listen to me for a second; I've got something important to tell you!" Takashiro said now losing patience. Erik smacked her hands away and tried to leave, but Takashiro grabbed his shoulders to stop him. "What is your problem?! Why do you always act like this? What have I ever done to you?!" Takashiro demanded. Erik wrenched himself away and cursed under his breath as he collected his belongings. Takashiro put her hands on her hips and pouted as Erik walked off. "You can't keep running away from me forever, Erik! I will get through to you; whether you like it or not!" Takashiro called out. "_Damn girl! Can't she taking a fucking hint?! I made my point very clear that I want no part of any of these stupid games!_" Erik thought bitterly.

Later that night at his private student apartment, Erik woke up to the sound of hearing a tapping noise on his window. "What in the name of God is that noise? It's nearly 3 AM!" Erik yawned as he stretched. He walked over to his window and gasped as he saw Takashiro and several other girls standing down below in his backyard. Muttering obscenities under his breath, Erik struggled to open his window. "HEY! What the hell do you stupid girls doing here in my lawn throwing rocks at my window for?! Get the fuck out of here!" Erik shouted as he shook his fist at them. "Well is that a very nice thing to say? If you want us to leave, you'll have to make us leave!" one of the girls teased. Growling in anger, Erik stomped down the stairs and marched out of his door to his backyard to approach them. But he was shocked to find out that they suddenly disappeared. "What in the hell? Where are you?! I know you're here...I can smell your overbearing perfume!" Erik called out. "You'll never find us!" another girl teased from the unseen.

Erik searched all around for the girls, but couldn't seem to find him. Finally, he gave up and started to walk back to his house. "I swear, I'm this close to alerting the dean of these miserable-" Erik began. Suddenly, something hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out cold. Apparently, one of the girls hit him with a shovel and soon the others began carrying him away. Much later, Erik woke up in an empty locker room at the school. "What? Where am I? Wait, why am I tied up?! What is the meaning of this? Let me go this instant!" Erik shouted as he struggled to get out of his bonds from a locker bench. Suddenly, some candles lit up and revealed several hooded figures were surrounding him. "Hello there, handsome! You're not going anywhere!" one of the hooded figures giggled in a flirtatious tone. "What? Wait a second...I recognize your voice! Is it truly-" Erik began. The hooded figure walked forward and dropped her robe to the ground, revealing her nude body to Erik. Erik was shocked to see a naked woman facing him, but he was even more shocked to recognize her as Nami Kozono. She was a raven haired young lady who was actually a lesbian, which was shocking enough to Erik.

Nami snickered as she crouched down to his level and began sensuously touching his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "My, my...for someone who's not very social, you're quite easy to be aroused. You like what you see?" Nami teased. "Please...stop this!" Erik begged. "No? Well, my friends can help out with that!" Nami said as she motioned the other hooded figures to step forward. They dropped their hoods to the ground and revealed their nude bodies and characters; they were Junko Mochida, Rie, Saki, and even a young Reika Kitami! "Do you like what you see now?" Nami teased as she began removing his shirt. "No, no, no! Please; stop this! Don't touch me!" Erik cried as he tried to break free. "What's the matter? You don't like girls? Because by the looks of that tent on your pants, it looks like you do!" Junko teased as she began fondling his hardening manhood. Erik gasped in shock and terror as he was grabbed there; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. "No! No, no, no! Stop it; please!" Erik cried out. "I don't think he wants to play with us, Onee-sama!" Junko said with a pretend whine. "Not to worry; our other friends here can help us figure out a way to get him...in the proper mood!" Nami said with an evil laugh.

Soon, Rie and Saki sat by Erik on each side and made their move. Rie started to rub her breasts all over Erik's face, while Saki began to lick his chest and eventually rub her breasts all over his face along with Saki. Erik moaned and groaned as he tried to resist, but it didn't seem to do any good. "Ooh, you're getting awfully hard here. Now it's time to take it up a notch! Come, Reika. Show Erik a good time!" Nami instructed. Reika stood up and began to giggle as she slowly stripped off Erik's pants and began to even more slowly remove his underwear. Finally, Erik's hardened member poked up at Reika's face; who was blushing by his size. "9 inches? Wow...I'm not so sure if I can-" Reika began nervously. "Shut up and suck his cock!" Nami snapped as she slapped her ass. "Ouch! Ok, ok...I'm doing it!" Reika complained as she started to suck his tip. Erik cried out as Reika sucked his cock; the feeling of this was just too much. "Mmm...he tastes so good! So hard and meaty!" Reika moaned with her mouthful. "Good...then that means his cum will taste even better. Give him a little more pressure and friction!" Nami instructed as she approached Reika and started to rub her breasts all over Erik's crotch.

Erik cried out and moaned loudly as he was gang raped by these estranged girls; if anyone ever found out about this, he would kill himself without question. "_I can't believe this is happening to me! God must be punishing me; why God, why?! Somebody help me out of this!_" Erik screamed inside of his mind. After about 20 more minutes, Erik finally reached climax. "Uh oh! Looks like somebody's about to cum; come on, baby! Let it all out!" Nami announced playfully. "No! No, no, no! Please...don't! Let me go; I'm begging you! I'll do anything!" Erik begged. "Oh, we'll let you go...after you cum enough to pleasure us all!" Nami sneered. Erik began crying as he felt the intensity of his pressure down below, until he finally reached climax. "GAAAAHHH! IT HURTS!" Erik screamed as he unleashed a huge ejaculation of cum all over the place. Reika screamed as she nearly choked to death from such a vast amount of cum and the other girls squealed as they were painted white with his thick semen. Even Nami was surprised by his amount, and as such become even more aroused. "Oh my God...that was incredible; I've never seen a man cum this much! I...I...I have to have you! Step back, girls! I wanna fuck him until I bleed!" Nami announced in an elated tone.

Everyone, including Erik, was very shocked to have heard Nami said that. "What did you just say!?" Erik demanded. Nami did not respond with words, but instead pounced on top of him and positioned herself above his amazingly still hard penis. Nami giggled crazily as she slipped her wet vagina onto his penis. Erik suddenly felt his penis stab deeper into her vagina, which soon earned Nami's loud moaning and crying out in pleasure. "Oh, God! That feels so good. Don't stop! Keep fucking me; fuck me harder! FUCK ME NOW!" Nami screamed. "Augh! I can't take this much longer; please stop it!" Erik cried. "Oh, wow! I'm so happy for you Onee-sama. When you're done with him, can I have a turn?" Junko asked hopefully. "Sure...I'll let you all have a turn with him, if you like!" Nami said as she rode Erik like a horse. "No...no...NO! I can't take it; please let me go! I'll do anything you want! Just let me go!" Erik screamed as his eyes rolled back. "Oh, yeah baby! This is fun; come on, girls help him feel a lot better!" Nami cried out in a horny voice.

So needless to say, the other girls joined the fun for about 4 hours. "Come on, guys! Help him feel better; don't be afraid to let your inner horniness out!" Nami exclaimed happily as her eyes lit up with ardor. "Oh, yeah! Lick my pussy, baby! Lick it and kiss it as it were my mouth!" Junko moaned as she sat on Erik's face. "Good God, you're so awesome. You're an amazing guy, Erik. Oh, yeah! Keep on fondling my breasts and tweak my nipples!" Rie cried out as she grabbed Erik's hands and him squeeze and fondle her breasts. "Oh, yes! You're so good...oh yeah!" Saki moaned as she made Erik finger her pussy. "Oh, girls! I think I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum; girls, I'm cumming!" Nami cried out loudly as her eyes rolled back. "Oh, I think I'm gonna cum too Onee-sama!" Junko moaned loudly. "I'm gonna cum, too!" Rie cried. "Me too!" Saki shouted. "Hey, what about me?" Reika complained. "Come here, and join the fun!" Nami cried as she grabbed her over towards the group. Reika began making out with Nami and grinded against Nami's backside while fondling her breasts, and Nami got even steamier as she tongue wrestled with her.

Finally, they all came and screamed loudly as massive amounts of cum sprayed everywhere. For the girls, it was a fun time. But for Erik, it was the most humiliating and painfully scaring experience he ever endured. As he emptied his load all over the girls, he cried with both pain and rage. Nami and Reika sighed in pleasure as they were coated in cum from their faces to their toes, and Junko and the other girls soon began licking them clean with their tongues in a steamy and sloppy lesbian orgy. "Oh, wow! That was awesome, Onee-sama! We should do this more often, shouldn't we?" Junko said happily as she licked her face completely clean. "Oh, yes. Most definitely! In fact; we ought to have more friends over next time. What do you think, Erik?" Nami said teasingly with an evil laugh.

Erik's eyes rolled back to normal and he managed to glare at Nami and the other girls with the most furious hellfire in his eyes. "I sure hope and pray to God that you enjoyed this night, ladies. Because I promise you this...I will not stop. I will not rest! I will never abort my quest to hunt you all down and torture you to death in the most horrific, brutal, and gruesome ways imaginable! Do you understand me? I'll hunt you all down and I'll destroy your very souls; your deaths will be so graphic, you won't even be able to make it to the obituary on the newspapers." Erik threatened. Nami just laughed at his face in evil pleasure, and the other girls joined him. "Oh, how cute! It's almost as you were threatening me. Well go ahead; tell on us! Nobody will ever believe you, anyway. So...are you sure you don't want another round? I'll let you go on top this time!" Nami teased. Erik spat at her face and cursed loudly in a fit of rage. "**WHORES! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF WHORES! I'LL FUCKING HUNT YOU DOWN WHEREVER YOU GO AND I'LL DESTROY YOU SO FUCKING BAD, YOUR SOULS WON'T EVEN MAKE IT TO HELL! YOU'LL WISH FOR HELL, BUT I'LL JUST GRANT YOU PAIN! MAYBE NOT TODAY OR TOMORROW! BUT I PROMISE YOU...YOU WILL COME TO KNOW AND FEEL TRUE PAIN!**" Erik screamed furiously.

Nami and the other girls just laughed at him; they clearly thought he was joking. But just as things couldn't possibly get any worse, Takashiro finally returned to the room. "Hey, girls! I've got the stuff...**WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!**" Takashiro screeched. "Oh, hi Takashiro! You missed all the fun, babe. But since we all had our fun...do you want a go?" Nami said with an evil laugh. Takashiro just stared at them in disbelief; she did not know that this was part of the plan. "You treacherous bitch! You told me that all you wanted was to humiliate him; not to fuck his brains out like a pack of dogs in heat!" Takashiro screamed furiously. "But we did humiliate him...and now, tomorrow he's gonna wish he was dead. When the dean gets a load of this, Erik is going to have to start all over with his precious studying to achieve his little goals! So we all win; except for Erik of course!" Nami sneered as she laughed evilly.

Takashiro burst into tears from Nami's cruelty and malice, and she slapped her face hard enough to knock her against the wall. "You fucking bitch! Oh, my dear Erik! I'm so sorry...here, let me help you out of those bonds!" Takashiro exclaimed. She cut him free, but at the exact moment he was cut free, Erik took off running at speeds thought impossible until now. He ran back to his room naked and ashamed, but his heart hardened and seethed with absolute rage as he began scheming of a way to get back at those who tortured him. Oh, how evil and gruesome his ideas were. "Let them enjoy their little victory for now. Because it will be their last!" Erik seethed as he showered up.

*10 years later in Chicago, Illinois; USA*

It was late at night at a seedy part of town, and Nami was at the top of her game as a lesbian stripper with her lover Junko. Both girls were dancing naked around a pole to the sound of dance music, while a whole bunch of pervy guys and skanky girls were hooting and hollering. "Yeah, baby! Yeah!" a guy cried. "Whoo!" another guy shouted. "Do this kissing thing!" a girl demanded. Nami smiled deviously as she began fiercely French Kissing the stripper pole, and soon Junko joined her; fighting off her tongue with her own. Everyone in the crowd started to throw money at them as they cheered loudly, though a menacing pair of eyes from a distant rooftop of another building cringed in disgust before spitting in the opposite direction. "Yech! It's no wonder boss hates these skanks; if it were up to me, I'd just kill the whore and her lover and be done with it! But then again, I guess I'd love to see how he plans on torturing them." the menacing figure said out loud.

This man was no ordinary man; he was a notorious gangster and a ruthless hitman feared and despised by both the Mafia and the Public. He wore a black tuxedo, had short blonde hair, and blazing blue eyes; he was none other than Blondyke. Blondyke watched the whole thing from a scope of his deadly sniper rifle; half of him just wanted to pull the damn trigger and watch some heads blow up, but he knew better than that. But by the looks of things, Blondyke didn't have to wait much longer. "All right, there we go! That's it...show's over, folks. Move along!" Blondyke said to himself as he watched everything through the scope. Finally, Nami and Junko were escorted by some bodyguards over to a fancy looking limo. "All right...it's showtime! One by one...bit by bit; those little cunts are mine to hit!" Blondyke chuckled evilly with his play of words. He fingered the trigger ever so softly as he got his sights on one of the bodyguards; his scope sight was right up at his forehead. "Yippie kay-yay, motherfucker!" Blondyke sneered as he pulled the trigger.

There was no sound except a faint splat from the man's brains being blown out, and a nearby guard didn't even hear a thing. "Damn, that had to hurt. Maybe this will wake up that other guy!" Blondyke sneered as he quickly reloaded. He took aim at the back of the bodyguard's head and fired, shattering his skull completely and causing a red smear to form on the wall where the guard was leaning by. "Boom! He's gone; only one more to go!" Blondyke muttered as he reloaded. He took aim at the last bodyguard, who was smoking a cigar by a phonebooth. Blondyke smirked as he took aim at the man's head and fired; causing a red smear to suddenly appear on the phonebooth. "Whoops...looks like somebody's gonna have to clean up that mess; oh, well. Ok, time for phase 2!" Blondyke said to himself as he stood up with his sniper.

He took off running to the opposite end of the roof, waiting for the limo to make it's turn. "Come on, come on! Almost there...almost there, baby. Bingo!" Blondyke said as he took aim. The limo was driving at a slow pace on the road; obviously everyone was drunk, even the driver. Blondyke scoffed as he noticed this. "Didn't anyone tell them they can't drink and drive? And they say I don't follow the law! Oh, well. It don't matter anyway...not anymore!" Blondyke said as he turned his aim to the driver. He pulled the trigger and the driver's head exploded, causing a red splat to block the front view of the limo. The limo swerved out of control and crashed into a lamp post; thankfully, according to Blondyke's plan, the passengers were not harmed. "Yes! Phase 3...pick up the targets and take em' home for a good beating!" Blondyke sneered as he took off.

Blondyke ran down a set of stairs and tossed his empty useless gun aside before sprinting towards the wrecked limo. He approached the limo and tore open the passenger's door, and then forcefully yanked Nami and Junko out. "Ow! Hey, what the hell gives?! Hands off me, you creep!" Nami screamed. "Shut up, you little bitch or I'll cut you to pieces like a fish!" Blondyke snarled as he threw her on to the sidewalk. "Wait, why are you doing this to us? What did we do wrong?!" Junko wailed as she was thrown to the sidewalk. "I said shut up, you fucking bitch!" Blondyke shouted as he stomped her in the back of the head. Junko cried out in pain as she felt Blondyke's boot smash the back of her head, and she was soon knocked out cold. "You won't get away with this, you son of a bitch!" Nami screamed angrily. "What part of shut up do you not understand?!" Blondyke growled as he kicked her in the stomach. "Ouch! Stop it; leave me alone!" Nami cried as she shed tears of pain.

Suddenly, a black sedan screeched to a halt towards them and several shady looking mobsters popped out of the car. "Come on, boys! Let's take these little bitches for a ride!" Blondyke sneered as he yanked Nami up and dragged her towards the back of the sedan. "Let me go! I said let me go, you lousy fucking son of a-" Nami screeched. Blondyke had enough; he smashed Nami's head against the hood of the trunk hard enough to knock her out cold. "You're fucking lucky my client wants you alive! Get her inside the trunk boys; same thing with little miss whiny puss!" Blondyke instructed snappily. His thugs opened up the trunk and threw the girls inside of the trunk before shutting it up and locking it tight. "All right, let's get outta here! Boss don't want us late, you hear?" Blondyke said as he got inside of the sedan. "I'll drive; I know a shortcut!" one of his thugs offered. "Good; I don't trust Nicky behind the wheel!" Blondyke sighed. "Hey...I'm getting better at parallel parking!" another thug whined. "Shut up! You sure that nobody followed us here? You're absolutely certain that there ain't no cop or undercover agents or whatever? You checked every street corner, every business, and every-" Blondyke said.

One of his hitmen touched his shoulder to calm him down. "Hey, boss. Relax...Billy knows his way around here; like the back of his hand, right Billy?" his henchman said. "Yeah! The back of my hand, boss! I checked everywhere; no sign of nobody or nothing! We're completely safe!" Billy boasted. "Thanks, Charlie! I knew I could count on you and these mugs...even Nicky!" Blondyke sighed wearily. "Boss!" Nicky complained. "Shut up; you get shotgun! Any sign of trouble...not that there will be, you be the first to shoot them! Got that? Now shut up!" the driver snapped. "Fine...I better get a good paycheck for this!" Nicky muttered. "Hey! Nicky...a few more days and I promise you, you'll be sipping on Pina coladas every fucking day for the rest of your life on a deserted beach in California! Just be patient...and stay sharp; I don't have to tell you that I've been getting the feeling we've been watched for the last few hours. That's why I was so jumpy, all right? Now let's go!" Blondyke said as everyone started driving away. Blondyke was right...a shadowy figure from a distance rooftop was in fact watching them, and he wasn't happy.

***Ok, now things are the way they should be. Nami and Junko aren't too old, the main villain character has been changed, and things are the way they should be for this story to work! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!* ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this extremely dark and haunting chapter, Nami and Junko find themselves suffering a most gruesome series of punishments before being made an example of with their very lives. Warning: This chapter and just about every other chapter coming up will have some extremely wanton and brutal violence, torture, and sadism; do not read this if you are easily offended by violent and disturbing content. You were warned!***

Nami and Junko suddenly woke up to the sight of blinding lights before they were dragged out from the trunk of the black sedan that Blondyke and his thugs were driving. "All right, ladies. Look lively now! Come on, get up!" Blondyke growled as he yanked Nami up by the arms. "Ouch! Stop it; where are you taking us?!" Nami whined as she was dragged out of the car. "You don't need to know until we get there, got it? Now shut up and keep moving before I break your legs!" Blondyke snarled as he shoved her towards a warehouse at gunpoint. "Please...whatever it is you want, take it! Take it and leave us alone!" Junko sobbed. "Gee...boss, I don't know about this. It's one thing if it's a rival family, but a couple of girls? Don't you think this is a little too much?" Billy said now feeling sorry. "Hey, Billy. Come here, will you? Come on; I ain't gonna hurt you. Just come here!" Blondyke said. Billy approached his boss, only to be slapped in the face. "Ow! What was that for?!" Billy complained. "This is our job, asshole! Now I don't like it anymore than you do, but we ain't got no choice! If you ain't man enough to handle it, then you can tell it to our client! Otherwise, keep your fucking mouth shut! Got it?! Now open up that door!" Blondyke snapped. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry...jeez!" Billy muttered as he did as he was told.

Nami and Junko were then dragged inside of the warehouse and thrown to the floor; it was dark and cold inside, scaring the living hell out of the poor girls. "Please...don't kill us!" Junko whimpered. "We won't...but don't think that our client is gonna be any nicer!" Blondyke snarled as he walked off. As the other thugs left, Junko burst into tears and Nami felt more terrified than she ever thought she would. "What the hell is going on, here?! Why is this happening to us? Who is responsible for this?!" Nami demanded out loud. "I'm so scared Onee-sama! I wanna go home!" Junko sobbed as she hugged her. "Oh, Junko...don't worry. Everything is going to be ok! I promise you; we'll get out of this soon enough. I promise!" Nami whispered passionately as she kissed her lips. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard from the shadows of nowhere. "Even in the hour of your deaths, you still refuse to repent of your revolting sins! How touching...and how disgusting!" a cold voice sneered. Nami and Junko yelped in fear as they looked all around them. "Who said that? Who are you?!" Nami cried. "You know who I am...and I know who you are. I am going to enjoy every waking moment of torturing your souls into oblivion; may God have mercy on my soul and forgive me for the horrible things I'm about to do to you!" the voice cackled.

Suddenly, a bright light fiercely shone down at the girls and blinded them. "AUGH! Turn off those lights; I can't see!" Nami whined as she covered her eyes. "Those who are in the Lord love the light! Those who are in the darkness, hate the light!" the voice said as footsteps were heard approaching their direction. "What?" Nami exclaimed. "I have seen their hearts; they are full of inherent wickedness, and their pride has only hardened their hearts more!" the voice rambled. "What are you talking about?! Who are you and why are you doing this to us?!" Nami screamed as she scooted away. But before she could even escape, a pair of strong hands grabbed her with a steel grip and violently slammed her against the wall. "No! Onee-sama!" Junko cried. A foot kicked her in the face and broke her nose, spraying blood all over the floors. Evil cackling was heard as Nami whimpered and felt the ominous presence of someone circling around her like a vulture. "Please...leave me alone!" Nami sobbed.

The hands grabbed her again and pinned her against the wall; Nami gasped in horror at the pair of unholy eyes glaring into hers. This man, if that's what you could even call him anymore, was wearing corpse paint and black leather clothes. He also had long, black, and shaggy hair, wore a cross necklace, and even had a sword hilted to his belt. It was none other than the Insane Preacher! "Hello, Nami. Long time...no see!" he whispered eerily. Nami gasped and began sobbing hysterically. "How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?!" Nami hyperventilated. "Come now, my dear...you tell me. You don't remember me? Because I remember you quite clearly, actually. We went to school together in Tokyo...remember?" the Insane Preacher sneered. Nami gasped in absolute horror as she realized who this monster was; but she couldn't seem to believe it. "No! ERIK DILLENGER?! That's not possible; it can't be you! It just can't be...you're not even-" Nami exclaimed. "What? Human...or alive?" the Insane Preacher hissed as he got into her face. "What happened to you?" Nami whispered.

The Insane Preacher dropped Nami to the floor and began laughing evilly as he paced around. "I once was lost...but now I'm found; I'm reborn." the Insane Preacher began. Junko groaned as she sat up and gasped as she saw the Insane Preacher pacing around her lover. "Who are you?" Junko managed to ask. The Insane Preacher turned to face her and smiled evilly as he shook his head. "You say that you don't know who I am...but I will be more than happy to tell you the truth, for the truth is what sets us free." the Insane Preacher sneered. He walked away and soon returned with a huge table, and then grabbed a chair and set it in front of the table. Snickering evilly, the Insane Preacher yanked Nami up by the hair and dragged her to the chair before slamming her down. "Allow me to tell you the tale of my life, child." the Insane Preacher whispered. "No! Let me out of here; you're a freak! You're a freak and I hate you!" Nami screamed hysterically.

The Insane Preacher sighed as he shook his head and took her hands. "What are you doing? Let me go!" Nami screeched. The Insane Preacher shook his head again and appeared to chuckle evilly. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. They are such lovely hands...it's truly a shame you never put these to good use. And I have no intention of letting you go; not this time." the Insane Preacher said in an eerie whisper. "What are you going to do to me?" Nami sobbed. The Insane Preacher slowly reached for something in his heavy black leather jacket...and took out a wooden mallet and a pair of stakes. "What's that?!" Nami gasped. "Grant me the strength of the wooden stake, oh Lord!" the Insane Preacher whispered as he took one of the stakes and held it above her left wrist.

Suddenly, the Insane Preacher began to forcefully pound the wooden stake deep into Nami's wrist. Nami shrieked and howled loudly in agony as the mallet pounded the stake deeper and deeper into her wrist, penetrating past the bone and even through the table. The amount of blood that splattered everywhere was unbelievable, but the pain was even worse. Not even finished, the Insane Preacher took the other stake and pounded it in place on Nami's other wrist. He did it slowly, too. So that the pain would be even more unbearable and painful. Nami's wrists were soon locked in place on the table, and blood splattered and oozed all over the place in what appeared to be gallons. Nami's entire face was red with her own blood and a huge puddle of the red substance surrounded the table and chair. The Insane Preacher laughed evilly as he tossed the mallet aside and stood up to face his prisoner; he meant it when he said he was going to enjoy torturing his victims. "They say that crucifixion is one of the most painful ways to die; just the thought of being nailed on your hands and feet is enough to give you nightmares, no? How does it feel...being in the same stuck position as your own Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ?" the Insane Preacher sneered.

Nami sobbed loudly as she tried to move, but the pain was just too intense for her to even speak. She mumbled nonsense as tears poured down her face, only making the Insane Preacher taunt her some more. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I couldn't hear you; could you speak up please?" the Insane Preacher taunted. "**I SAID THE PAIN IS TOO MUCH! IT FUCKING HURTS; MAKE IT STOP!**" Nami shrieked in agony. The Insane Preacher burst into maniacal laughter as he threw his head back. "I'm sure it does, my dear. But I have no intention of stopping...so now that you're going nowhere, I might as well tell you my little tale. So pay attention; I need not to repeat myself!" the Insane Preacher cackled. Nami sobbed her eyes in agony, while Junko cried her eyes out helplessly and watched her dear lover suffer. The Insane Preacher paced around the table, ignoring her cries and the puddle of blood surrounding them. "I suffered a lot in my early childhood. My father was very harsh and hard; like the master portrayed in the Bible. But I was a good son and a faithful servant nonetheless, just like the other servants in that parable. But one day, when I went to church with my father...I heard the most moving message that I thought you should hear. Bear with me for a minute and let me search for that scripture, will you? You don't have to go anywhere!" the Insane Preacher sneered.

He placed his hand in his jacket pocket and reached out a withered up and aged Bible, and started flipping through some pages until he found the intended message for Nami. "Ah...here we go; Ezekiel 25-17. It's such a powerful and moving verse, if I do say so myself." the Insane Preacher chuckled. He cleared his throat before reading the passage. "_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of the darkness. For he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. But I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger to those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord God Almighty when I lay my vengeance upon you._" the Insane Preacher quoted with a loud and passionate tone.

He then slammed the Bible shut and put it in his jacket before slamming his hands down on the table, startling Nami even more as he glared into her eyes. "Doesn't that just touch your heart and soul, my dear child?" the Insane Preacher whispered ominously. Nami looked at him with blurred vision due to the tears in her eyes. "What?" she mumbled. The Insane Preacher grimaced before he savagely backhanded across the face. "What do you mean by that? Is that all you can say to the glorious word of God? What?! You disgust me! How could you possibly live with yourself for you arrogance?!" the Insane Preacher shouted. "I'm sorry!" Nami whimpered. "Oh, you're sorry are you? I'm sure you are, Nami. I'm sure you are! You want to know something? I was sorry too when I first heard that scripture. I felt sorry because deep down inside, I knew that I was the one who was attempting to destroy those brothers and sisters. But I made a vow to God that I would repay that price one day...and guess what, Nami? Today _is_ that day! Today..._you_ will pay for your sins against those brothers and sisters! Today...you will pay for attempting to destroy _me_; a born again brother!" the Insane Preacher snarled.

Nami began sobbing even more loudly and hysterically. "Please...don't kill me! I don't wanna die; I'm sorry if I hurt you!" Nami sobbed. "If? Did you just say..._if_?! You poor, simpleton...you _did_ hurt me. And now in the name of God and in the name of Jesus Christ, I will hurt _you_! But before I torture you, there's one last verse that I want to share with you. I know this one by mental note!" the Insane Preacher growled. He walked around Nami as he slowly reached for a crucifix shaped dagger from his leather jacket. "Oh my God!" Junko gasped. "_I will send your lovers against you from every direction; those very nations from which you turned away in disgust. I will turn my jealous anger against you, and they will deal harshly with you!_" the Insane Preacher stated as he grabbed Nami in a headlock. Nami gasped in horror as she began to lose breath from such a steel grip, and the dagger pointed towards her face. "_They will cut off your nose and ears, and any survivors will then be slaughtered by the sword. They will strip you of your beautiful clothes and jewels, and your children will be taken away as captives. Everything that is left will be burned! In this way, I will put a stop to the lewdness and prostitution you brought from Egypt. You will never again cast longing eyes on those things or fondly remember your time in Egypt._" the Insane Preacher continued.

Nami sobbed her eyes out as the dagger was pointing closer her nose, when suddenly the Insane Preacher began to stab the dagger into her face and cut off her nose! Nami screamed loudly in howling agony as more blood splattered everywhere and Junko cried out as she covered her eyes and ears in an attempt to block out the horrible sights and sounds. Finally, Nami's nose was seen laying on the table in a bloody mess...but the Insane Preacher was not even finished. He then took the dagger and began to cut off her ears; slowly at a time. Nami screamed even louder, loud enough to the point it could be heard from outside the warehouse. Blondyke's men could hear the screams and shuddered at the godawful thoughts of what was going on inside. "Ugh...I take that back; I'm glad I ain't watching whatever is going on in there!" Blondyke muttered. Billy did his best not to puke, though Nicky started to gag. "Oh fuck...this guy's sicker than Razor!" he moaned. "Yeah, well...it's always the religious freaks who are the sickest ones." Blondyke pointed out. "Can we please go, boss? I can't stand listening to this!" Billy complained. "Fine...let's go check the car." Blondyke sighed as he walked away.

Back inside of the warehouse, the Insane Preacher had cut off both of Nami's ears and laid them out on the table with her nose. After wiping his dagger clean, the Insane Preacher walked around to the other end of the table and stood facing Nami. Her face was barely recognizable from the amount of blood everywhere, but she still kept trembling and crying. The Insane Preacher glared at her for another long moment before he drew out his sword and pointed it at her face. "You ruined my life, whore. Now it's my turn to take away yours!" the Insane Preacher snarled. With a fierce battle cry, the Insane Preacher decapitated Nami and watched as her head rolled away on the floor. Junko screeched loudly in agony as her lover was murdered, but the Insane Preacher showed no remorse or pity. In fact; he stomped towards her and grabbed her up roughly by the hair before making his way towards the door.

The Insane Preacher startled Blondyke and the others from his sudden appearence, and were even more shocked when he threw Junko to the ground in front of them. "What are you waiting for? Kill her! Kill the whore!" the Insane Preacher seethed. "What? But I thought-" Blondyke began. "DO IT NOW! I COMMAND YOU!" the Insane Preacher shouted furiously. Blondyke and the others looked at each other nervously, but nodded their heads as they drew out some Tommy Guns and Magnum Pistols. "Sorry, sweetheart. It's nothing personal; only business!" Blondyke said as he aimed his magnum at her face. "No! Please; have mercy!" Junko whimpered. Blondyke gave her none, and shot her in the face. The other gangsters cringed as her brains were blown out, but the Insane Preacher was still not pleased. "Shoot her again!" he snarled. "What?! But she's already dead, man!" Blondyke exclaimed. "SHOOT HER!" the Insane Preacher shouted. Blondyke, for the first time in his life, didn't feel comfortable with killing someone. But he shook his head as he aimed his magnum to the back of her head, and the other gangsters took aim with their guns.

Loud and continous gunfire rang out from the empty warehouse district, but everyone was unaware that a certain force watched and witnessed the whole thing in grim and shocked silence from a rooftop. He was the dark antihero, Spawn. Spawn had his eyes out on Blondyke for some time, but he was more than surprised to find out that the Insane Preacher was still alive. But after witnessing the brutality against this poor girl Junko, Spawn felt both outraged and appalled by this display of wanton bloodshed. Finally, Blondyke and his men emptied their guns completely on poor Junko. Her body was a mangled mess and all that remained was a bloody smear on the ground. "May you burn for a thousand years in the darkest pits of hell, whore!" the Insane Preacher snarled before he spat at her dead body and walked off. "Jesus Christ, boss! I've worked for some crazy killers in my day...but this is-" Charlie began. "I know. The minute that we're done working for this son of a bitch...I'm personally gonna fry his ass and shoot his face. Come on; we better get outta here before the cops show up!" Blondyke said as he walked off. They took off in the sedan and drove away, while the Insane Preacher slipped away into the darkness. Spawn stood there completely bewildered by what just happened. "Son of a bitch! I can't let this psychopath get away again; I've got to stop him before things get worse!" Spawn muttered. And with that, he took off.

***Whoa! Talk about violence, huh? Don't say I didn't warn you...because it's actually going to get much more gruesome later on. Will Spawn be able to stop the Insane Preacher in time? What will happen with Blondyke and his men? Stay tuned to find out!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is up! In this chapter, Reika begins to realize that she has deeper and more passionate feelings for Raizo than even she knew she had. But meanwhile, Spawn is busy trying to catch up to Blondyke and his thugs. Warning: This scene contains some graphic violence, harsh language, and an erotic scene with nudity; viewer discretion is advised! Oh, and I want you to know that I'm making up some of the stuff for certain Bible Black Characters; I don't own Bible Black or Spawn, so the ideas I've come up with here and from now on are my own! And yes, this IS a sequel from the last story I made. Enough of that, though. Enjoy!***

Reika was walking home from work later the next evening; it was dark and raining, only worsening her mood. Reika was roughly around her late 20s and early 30s, had short blonde hair, size C breasts, and a luscious pair of violet eyes. But unknown to most people, she harbored and hid some very dark secrets of a troubled past life. For one thing, she was a witch. She wasn't any poser or show-off, either. She really was a practioner of the black arts of witchcraft, and recieved these abilities as both a gift and a curse. When she was young and foolish, she joined a rough crowd of young teenage girls and boys (Audience who knows about Bible Black, you already know!) and engaged in several strange rituals that involved sexual orgies. But one night, the leader, who was heavily into magic, wanted to go even deeper into the magic and made everyone in her group perform a special ritual on Walpurgis Night. But something went horribly wrong and many people died. But in contrast to many beliefs, the one responsible for the incident somehow survived along with Reika. Reika soon learned how to use witchcraft thanks to Nami, and they both worked together to bring back their friends from the dead.

They chose to keep this a secret, and never even spoke of it for as long as they lived. Even after they were kicked out of school, Reika and the others continued to live out their normal lives. But one night, Reika was visited by an angered spirit, who was actually the demon of the book. Reika was possessed by the demon and unwittingly committed such horrible atrocitiies, that they continued to haunt her even until this very day. But thanks to a stranger who claimed to have contact with spirits, Reika was finally freed of the spirit. But because of the evil taints left behind from the spirit, Reika was constantly taking medicine perscribed by this stranger. But the magic potions made poor Reika feel worse, and sometimes to the point she vomited blood. Reika shook her head and cried silent tears as she finally made her way towards a hotel, and then she made her way to the receptionist's desk. "Oh, hi Reika! How are you doing today? How was work?" the receptionist asked in a friendly tone. "Work was murder...but nowhere near as bad as my life." Reika grumbled as she signed in.

As she made her way to the elevator, Reika sighed wearily as she tried to remember some good things in her life. She remembered how some certain children changed their lives around and how Reika herself changed in a good way, all thanks to a special person. That's when it hit her; that strange man. That strange and devilishly handsome young man! Just thinking about him made Reika want to weep. "Oh...Raizo. Where are you? I miss you so much!" Reika whispered as she shed a lonesome tear. She finally reached the top floor and began walking towards her room. She unlocked her door and then walked inside of her modest bedroom before shutting the door and locking it again. As she hung up her jacket and took off her high heel shoes, she kept thinking about Raizo. His thick jet black hair, his bright blue eyes, and his well built muscles made her feel horny and happy...though there was something else that made her shiver with terror about him.

Even though she didn't truly accept it at the time, Reika knew that Raizo wasn't entirely human. In fact; after being saved again by him, she knew who and what Raizo really was...he was the deadly and frightening antihero Spawn. That jet black body, the blood red cape, and those terrifying green eyes that glowed bright with Necroplasm made Reika shiver with fear. Reika couldn't help but wonder whether to take a strong liking to Raizo...or to be absolutely terrified of him. More than once she had seen Spawn's ruthless, cold, and brutal nature. Once it was shown at a church when Spawn saved Reika and several others from a cult of poser Satanists. The other was...Reika stopped there. She did not even dare want to think of _that_ incident ever again. She shook her head and began making her way to the bathroom to take a shower.

She looked into the mirror and sighed heavily as she looked at herself; she was a beautiful woman, but sometimes Reika thought of herself as ugly because she was a witch. "Oh...am I ugly? Am I really ugly because of the things I've done?" Reika whispered. She took off her purple dress and revealed the curves of her body in a pair of skimpy black lace underwear. Reika shivered slightly from the cold before she slowly removed her undies, baring her naked breasts and clean shaven womanhood. She walked into the shower stall and then turned on the water, yelping from the sudden cold of the water. The water soon turned warm and Reika sighed as she relaxed in the hot water spraying all over her body. As she showered, Reika began to cry as she remembered more good things that happened in the past few years. She remembered how Saeki became a born again Christian and turned away from the occult, she remembered how Minase and Imari forgave Reika, and she even remembered when Raizo made love with her.

Reika tried to smile as she remembered making love with Raizo; God, he was so good at doing that. She moaned softly as she began touching her body, trying to stimulate what it was like when Raizo touched her and loved her. "Oh, Raizo. I wish you were here with me again; I long for you to touch me!" Reika whispered as she leaned back against the wall and began squeezing her breasts a bit harder. She moaned a bit louder as she remembered in explicit detail on Raizo making love with her, but it wasn't just the touch and feeling that aroused her. It was the sensitivity of Raizo's touch and the kind things he said whenever he touched her. "Oh, Raizo! I want you back in my life now! Where are you? I love you!" Reika cried as she placed her fingers into her wet pussy. She began to masturbate as she visualized Raizo claiming her body as he once did before, and began crying as she longed to have him in her arms again. "Raizo! Raizo! RAIZO!" Reika sobbed as she began reaching climax.

Reika finally came and cried out loudly as she squirted sticky love liquids all over the place, but it just didn't seem to be good enough for her. It was satisfying, but she wanted Raizo even more. "Oh, Raizo...if only you were here! If only you were here, I'd tell you just how much I love you and miss you. God, I want you to fuck me!" Reika panted as she sat down on the floor of the shower stall. She just sat there for several minutes to catch her breath, visualizing Raizo and her together again. Finally, she stood back up and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried off as she walked over to her bed. Reika was honestly too tired to even bother putting on PJs, so she just went to bed nude. But as she laid in bed and closed her eyes, all she could think about was Raizo. That's when she finally realized that she truly loved him.

Meanwhile; Spawn was downtown in Chicago, chasing after Blondyke and his men through the shadows of the alleys. Finally, he caught up to Blondyke and his men in a dark corner of an alley. They were meeting up with some other thugs, who apparently had some news for Blondyke and his own crew. "Hey, boss! There you are; have we got news for you!" one of the thugs announced. "Finally; something good to hear. What is it?" Blondyke replied. "We found out where it is that Rie and Saki are hiding out. We've sent a scout to follow them, and we found out where it is they live at. You wanna go pay them a surprise visit? They live in an apartment in room 131." the thug explained. Blondyke smiled evilly. "Best damn idea I've heard all day. Come on boys, let's go!" Blondyke replied as he walked off and loaded an army Desert Eagle pistol. Spawn clenched his fists tightly as he followed them again through the darkness.

Blondyke and his thugs traveled over to a crappy looking apartment building, ignoring the other people who were eying them suspiciously. Blondyke and a few other of his thugs finally arrived at the door that read 131. Blondyke motioned a few men to remain behind while he and his mosted trusted partner named Charlie would break inside. "Charlie...get the door!" Blondyke whispered. Charlie nodded his head and then kicked the door open, and then charged inside with Blondyke. Several young looking men cried out in dismay as they were suddenly interrupted by invaders. Blondyke just simply glared at them as he looked around the room. "All right, wise guys! Where are they?" Blondyke demanded. "Who?" one of the men asked with a frightened tone. "If I want to ask you something, then I'll ask you directly!" Blondyke snapped. Blondyke sighed impatiently as he looked at each and every young man, until he finally got focused on a specific person.

Blondyke approached a young man sitting at a small round table, who was eating a cheeseburger and some french fries. The young man wore a blue and white striped shirt, some jeans, and some socks. He also had short brown hair and green eyes, and looked to be about in his mid 20s. "You! You look like a smart guy to me; I sure hate to interrupt you and your little friends here, but uh...it's kinda important. Say...what is that you're eating there? Is that your dinner?" Blondyke said in a much more casual and friendly tone. "Oh! Uh, yeah...I was just eating a little something while waiting for someone, that's all." the young man replied. "Oh, I see. Say, uh...where'd you get that burger from? McDonalds, Burger King, or Wendy's?" Blondyke asked. "Actually, it's from Pack Rat's!" the young man replied. "Oh, is that so? I hear they make some pretty good pizzas and subway sandwiches there. I'd know that for a fact, because I know a guy who works there. I actually haven't had any of their burgers, though. Say...you don't mind if I try that, do you?" Blondyke said. "Oh, sure! Help yourself!" the young man replied.

Blondyke grabbed the burger and took a big bite out of it, and enjoyed it's delicious flavor. "Mmm...now I gotta say; I'm not usually a burger guy, but this is actually pretty good! Hey, Charlie? You wanna try this?" Blondyke offered with his mouthful. "Nah, I'm all right boss!" Charlie replied as he leaned against the wall. "Mmm, that is good. So, uh...you said you was waiting for somebody, eh? Who were you waiting for, if I may ask?" Blondyke wondered as he finished snarfing the burger. "Oh, were were just waiting for a couple of girls to show up. That's all!" the young man said nervously. "A couple of girls, eh? What for? They owe you something or anything like that?" Blondyke asked with a sneer. "Uh, you could say that; yeah!" the young man chuckled nervously as he started to sweat. "Are they good looking girls? You know them well? They come here often?" Blondyke interrogated. "Hey, man! It's none of your business!" one of the other young men snapped.

Blondyke turned around furiously and backhanded him against the wall. "I don't remember asking your fucking opinion, asshole! You better watch yourself or you'll be sorry!" Blondyke shouted. He turned back around to face the apparent leader of these young men, who now looked like he was close to pissing himself. "Go on, I'm sorry to keep interrupting you. You were saying?" Blondyke said. "Actually, these girls were supposed to be here an hour ago. They never showed up, and we're still just waiting for them. That's all!" the young man stuttered. "Oh, I see. But, uh...I'm still a little confused here. You never really answered my question. Do they owe you something?" Blondyke pressed. "Oh, no. Not at all; it's the other way around, actually. We owe them a lot of money that we weren't able to pay from a previous engagement." the young man explained. "Oh, I see. Well...you sure that you got the right amount? Because if not, then uh...I might be willing to help you out here. Think of it as a friendly gift, you know?" Blondyke said. "Oh, that's not necessary...we have enough, but thank you for the offer though." the young man replied politely.

Blondyke laughed scornfully as he sat on a chair across the young man. "I like your manners, kid! What's your name?" Blondyke asked. "My name is Hiratami." the young man replied. Blondyke nodded his head slowly before approaching the table a little closer, facing him directly. "Ok, buddy...I'm gonna be quite frank with you now, you hear? I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions and I want you to calmly and honestly give me your answers. You understand?" Blondyke warned. "Ok, sure. What do you want to know?" Hiratami asked nervously. "First off...who are these women you're waiting for? Secondly, and please forgive me for asking this...is the reason you owe them this money because you did something with that money you weren't supposed to? Say, for example...buying too much of Pack Rat's burgers or uh, wasting it on drugs or pornography or anything like that?" Blondyke asked. Hiratami gulped nervously before sighing. "Ok, first of all...I don't do drugs or waste my time with porno. Second; I really don't feel comfortable telling you my private and personal business." Hiratami said trying to sound firm.

Blondyke shook his head and laughed mockingly. "Ok, bud. Listen...perhaps you don't know what's going on here, so I'll let you in on a little secret. Come here!" Blondyke said as he grabbed him by the collar and yanked him forward. Hiratami started panting heavily as Blondyke got in his face. "My client is after a couple of girls who did some bad things to him many years ago, and I'm pretty sure that these girls that you're waiting for are those same people. You tell me their names and I'll let you live; give me anymore trouble, and I promise you...I'm gonna take you out back and I'm gonna run your thick head over with my sedan for the rest of the night. Now answer my fucking question! Who are these girls and why do you owe them so much money?!" Blondyke snarled with gritted teeth. "It's none of your business!" Hiratami said plainly.

With a roar, Blondyke shoved Hiratami off his seat and over flipped the table. "BULLSHIT IT'S NOT MY BUSINESS! ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" Blondyke shouted furiously. "I can't tell you, because I don't know!" Hiratami sobbed. "You fucking little liar! I can see in your eyes that you're lying to protect your little girlfriends, ain't you? Get up!" Blondyke growled as he yanked Hiratami up on his feet and then slammed him against the wall. "I will only ask you one more time, and it's gonna be the last time I do so nicely. What are the names of these girls and why do you owe them so much money? You didn't fuck them, did you? Because if you did and you forgot to pay them, then that's just low!" Blondyke demanded. "No! I didn't fuck them, I swear! They just said they needed some money to help pay off some guy or something; they didn't tell me nothing else! Honest!" Hiratami cried. "Ok, that's one question answered...but what were their names?" Blondyke asked now getting really impatient. "I don't know! I haven't seen them in years!" Hiratami cried. "Ah, so you _do_ know them? But I bet because you know them, that you won't tell me their names; is that it? You gonna hold out for them and not make yourself a rat? Is that how it's gonna be?!" Blondyke threatened as he grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

One of the other young men finally stood up to defend his friend. "Stop it! Leave him alone; it's not his fault those skanks weren't specific!" he shouted. "Hey! Watch it, boy or you'll be in big trouble!" Charlie threatened as he aimed his Desert Eagle pistol at his face. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, Charlie! Not specific, you say? Why is that, if I may ask?" Blondyke said as he let go of Hiratami. "I don't know...but they looked awfully guilty if you ask me." the young man explained. "Oh, I see...I think I know what's going on here. Say...I wanna get a look at this money. You know where it's at?" Blondyke said. "Don't tell them!" Hiratmi mouthed. "It's up on the shelf!" another young man said. "What part of I didn't ask you do you not fucking understand?!" Blondyke shouted. "Hey you wanted to know, so stop being such an asshole and-" the young man snapped.

Suddenly, Blondyke shot him in the face and killed him. His brains splattered all over the wall and made a nasty red mess, making Hiratami and the other guys cry out in disgust and shock. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt you?" Blondyke sneered as he looked at the young man. "It's up on the shelf; next to the fridge. It's in a briefcase with a lock. The code is-" the young man began. "Ah, save it! I gotta friend who can take care of that. HEY NICKY!" Blondyke called. "Yeah, boss? Nicky said as he appeared. "Briefcase; up in shelf next to fridge with a lock. Now!" Blondyke instructed. "You got it, boss!" Nicky said as he did his duty. "What's your name, kid?" Blondyke asked. "Cris." he replied simply. "Cris...you did the right thing; telling me that. Maybe you can help me out here and be a pal; I might make it worth your while." Blondyke said as he took him aside. "Don't tell these thugs anything! We were sworn into secrecy!" Hiratami shouted. "Shut up!" Blondyke shouted back.

Cris sighed before he finally told the truth. "Ok, there names were Saki and Rei; they looked like a couple of trouble making prostitutes if you ask me. I honestly didn't want to become part of this, but Hiratami insisted on helping them. They said something about...hoping to buy their way out of trouble with a guy named Erik or something like that, I don't know. If you ask me, I'd settle this thing a bit more personally. You know what I mean?" Cris explained. Blondyke smiled evilly as he firmly shook Cris's hand. "I know exactly what you mean, my friend. In fact; because of your honesty, you're now officially one of us! Congratulations!" Blondyke said. "Really? Oh, wow. This is a little sudden, don't you think?" Cris said. "You fucking bastard! How could you betray me like this?!" Hiratami screamed furiously. "Hey! I said shut up! You're really starting to piss me off, you slant eyed motherfucker! Keep it up and I'll shoot your eyes out and skin you like a gutted fish; got it?!" Blondyke snarled as he pointed to him. "Fuck you, asshole! Don't tell me what to do! If Nami were here, she'd manhandle your ass like no tomorrow!" Hiratami snapped.

Blondyke suddenly burst into laughter as he slapped his knees and shook his head. "Are you fucking kidding me? You mean to tell me-" Blondyke chortled. He stopped laughing after a few minutes and finally sighed as he stared at Hiratami. "You don't seem to get it, do you? Your precious girlfriend is dead! She's been dead since yesterday; I'd know, because I was there when my client killed her! And her little lesbo girlfriend is dead too, and I'm the one who shot her. But don't worry...you can join them if you like!" Blondyke sneered. Hiratami couldn't believe his ears. "What? No! That's not possible; what did you monsters do to her?!" Hiratami screamed. "All right, enough! Just stop talking, all right? You're pissing me off!" Blondyke growled. "You fucking murderers!" Hiratami shouted. "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! TALK AGAIN AND YOU'RE GONNA BE SHITTING TEETH!" Blondyke screamed. "Fuck you!" Hiratami spat.

Blondyke officially lost it; he slapped the crap out of Hiratami and then pulled out his Desert Eagle pistol and aimed it at his face. "SAY ONE MORE WORD! GO AHEAD; SAY IT! I TRIPLE DOG DARE YOU, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SLANT-EYED, SLACK-JAWED FAGGOT! SAY ANOTHER WORD ONE MORE TIME AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" Blondyke roared. Hiratami did not say a word...but he instead spat a nasty loogie at Blondyke, which landed on his suit's tie. Blondyke looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel as he wiped the loogie off his tie. "That was my favorite tie, motherfucker! You just spat on my favorite tie. Nobody spits on my favorite tie and gets away with it!" Blondyke snarled. "Well it looks like I just did, so ha!" Hiratami sneered. Blondyke grimaced before he emptied his entire clip of Desert Eagle bullets on Hiratami. Hiratami screamed as he was shot at and then fell down dead with several bullets to the chest and one on the head. Blood oozed in the gallons all over the floor and on the walls, and Blondyke just walked away with his thugs (and Cris) as if nothing ever happened.

But as they drove off in their black sedan, an angry Spawn watched them leave. "You murderous fuck! That'll be the last person you ever kill! Just you wait and see! But before I let my anger get the best of me, I really need to find Reika and warn her of what's happening. What was the name of that hotel she was staying at again? Oh yeah...the _Blood Red Rose_! I gotta get to her before these goons do!" Spawn said out loud. And with that, he took off to go find her._  
_

***Well, that should keep you all on the edge of your seats for a while. Oh, and in case you wanted to know...this chapter was inspired by a scene from _Pulp Fiction_. If you already knew that or figured it out, good for you. You know your movies! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Reika once again finds herself saved by Spawn when she is attacked by some of Blondyke's goons. Warning: This chapter contains some violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Reika was sleeping with some difficulty for some reason that night. She couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something wrong, and she woke up breathing heavily. She gasped and panted to catch her breath before she finally calmed down and decided to go to the bathroom. But while she was unaware of it, she was being watched by a pair of menacing eyes through the shadows of a darkened corner. She turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on her face to try and wake up, but when she looked into the mirror...she gasped as she thought she saw someone in the corner looking at her. "Huh? Who's there?!" Reika called out as she turned around. There was nobody there and Reika sighed as she turned off the lights and went back to bed. But as she went to sleep, the shadowy figure slowly approached her to get a better look at her. He at Reika for a long time in silence, as if trying to study her. Finally, the figure crept away into the shadows and disappeared. Reika woke up just as the shadowy figure was gone and gasped. Was someone watching her, she wondered?

Back up on the rooftop of the hotel, the lone figure, who was in fact Spawn, stood over the edge of the roof and sighed as he looked over beyond the horizon of the city. He sighed as he folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "How in the hell am I going to break it to her that this Insane Preacher is still alive? She'll be terrified out of her mind...but I can't also but help wonder if she'll think the same way about me? What do I do?" Spawn said out loud. As he stood there pondering, he wondered if Reika still thought about him. Later the next morning, Reika woke up late and cursed as she rushed around to get ready for work. "Damn it! I'm late; I slept in! Oh, I'll be lucky to even get there before they decide to fire me!" Reika exclaimed as she put on some clothes. She put on a black dress and quickly did her hair before slipping on her high heels and rushed out of her room to get to the elevator. As she rushed out of the elevator to get to front door, the receptionist managed to stop her. "Oh, good morning Reika. I just recieved this little note earlier and I thought that maybe you'd-" she began. "Not now! I'm late for work! Just keep it until I get back!" Reika snapped as she ran out the door. "Ok, whatever you say!" the receptionist muttered.

Reika managed to get a taxi and was taken to the hospital, where she worked as a receptionist and a file storage manager. As she finally arrived at the hospital, she was given an unpleasent greeting by her boss; a stern elderly woman. "You're late, again Miss Reika. That's the third time this week!" she said with a cold voice. "I'm sorry Mrs. Otanashi. I-" Reika began. "Never mind that. Get to your station and get to work; I'll speak with you later!" her boss snapped. Reika sighed as she did as she was told and managed to get a cup of coffee as she sat down at the receptionist's desk. To keep a long story short, her work day was long and tiring as usual. But when her work shift was over, she was in for a nasty surprise. Mrs. Otanashi approached her at the end of the shift and demanded to see her in her office. "In my office; now!" she barked. Reika sighed as she followed her and prepared herself for the yelling of a lifetime. It wasn't the first time, but she hoped it was also her last.

But back outside the hospital, a black sedan was parked in the parking lot...and Blondyke and several of his men were waiting patiently. "So, uh...what are we waiting for exactly?" Cris asked being the new guy he was. "Patience, Cris. It's all part of the job; I had a feeling that one of our targets worked here, so I just wanted to make sure my hunch was correct." Blondyke replied. "I'm getting hungry boss!" Billy complained. "You know something? I'm getting hungry myself. Hey, Cris? You got money?" Blondyke said. "Uh, a little bit. Only about $20 worth...you want me to buy you guys something?" Cris offered. "Sure, go for it! You see that subway sandwich shack over there? There's a guy I know who makes the best sandwiches in town. Tell him Blondyke sent you and he'll give you a discount! Think you can handle that?" Blondyke instructed. "You can count on me! What kinds of sandwiches did you guys want?" Cris replied. "Oh, don't worry about that. My buddy will know exactly what we want. Go on; get outta here and get those sandwiches!" Blondyke said. "Ok, I'll be right back." Cris replied as he got out of the car.

Back inside of the hospital, Reika sat in Mrs. Otanashi's office and had to put up with her scolding. "I'm not happy with you, young lady. Not happy at all! Now ask me why that is." the cold old woman demanded. "Why are you unhappy?" Reika asked wearily. "Your lack of organization and your tardiness is making me unhappy. I don't know what your problem is, but in this world...we have certain regulations and rules that everyone must follow. Do you feel like you don't need to follow these rules?" Mrs. Otanashi said sternly. "No, ma'am. I have no excuse for my bad habit of being late; it won't happen again, I promise!" Reika replied nervously. "For your sake, that had better be true. Because the next time you're late, your scrawny ass will no longer be working here and you can beg for money on the streets! Now get out of my office; I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late!" the old woman snapped.

Reika sighed as she walked out of the office and cursed under her breath. "If only that old bitch knew what I was going through, then she'd understand!" Reika muttered. As she walked out of the hospital, Cris was just walking back with a bag full of sandwiches in his hands when he caught sight of her. "Wait a second...that woman looks like-I gotta go get the boss!" Cris said as he took off running towards the sedan. "Hey, there he is. You got our sandwiches?" Blondyke announced. "Never mind that, boss. I think I saw our lady! Look over there!" Cris replied as he pointed. Blondyke did look and cursed as he recognized her. "Son of a bitch! You got a good eye, kid. Hey, Charlie! Follow that woman...but do it slowly so you don't spook her!" Blondyke announced. "You got it, boss!" Charlie replied as he started the engine. The sedan then drove away from the parking lot and slowly drove after Reika. Reika suddenly had the feeling she was being followed and started to walk a little faster. "Ah, you see that?! She's nervous...she must know she's being followed." Cris pointed out. "Good eye, kid! Charlie, pick up the pace!" Blondyke commanded.

The sedan started to accelerate a little, but Reika knew by the sound of a car speeding up she had to move. She soon took off running in fear towards an alley, but the sedan wasn't far behind. "Damn, she's fast! And she's running in high heels!" Blondyke muttered. "Fuck! She's gone too far in the alley, boss. I can't go in there!" Charlie cursed. "Damn! Oh well...we'll see her again, I know it. Good job, kid. You're really gonna go places here in this family, you know that?" Blondyke said. "Thanks, boss. Oh, shit...I must've dropped the sandwiches when I rushed over here to alert you guys. You mad?" Cris said as he realized something. "Ah, don't worry about it. Business comes first; we'll eat later. Come on, Charlie. Let's get outta here before the cops show up!" Blondyke replied. The sedan drove off into the streets and was not to be seen, much to the relief of Reika, who was hiding behind a dumpster. "Whew...they're gone. Thank God! I gotta get outta here and back to the hotel where it's safe!" Reika whispered.

She started to walk through the dark alley and was about to make her way across the street, when suddenly another sedan nearly ran into her. "Whoa! HEY! Watch where you're going, asshole! I'm walking here!" Reika shouted angrily as she kicked the sedan and took off running. "Son of a- fucking skank ruined my hood!" a gangster snarled as he slammed his fist on the wheel. "Whoa, wait a second...that lady looks like one of the targets boss was talking about. Hand me that picture, will you Frankie?" another gangster said. He was given a photo and he gasped as he recognized Reika's picture. "I knew it! It is her; come on, go after her! Don't let her get away!" the gangster cried. The sedan began to speed after Reika, who in turn yelped in fear as she took off running. The sedan sped through the streets and barely missed some pedestrians as it chased after Reika. "Help me! Somebody help me!" Reika cried. She was very lucky that Spawn was hiding up in the rooftops and that he heard her cries, otherwise she was doomed. "Damn it! She's drawing attention; stop her!" the gangster shouted. "I'm trying! But if I kill her, the boss will kill us!" the driver snapped. "Wait...pull around here. I got an idea!" another gangster said as he pointed behind a parking lot.

The sedan sped over towards a parking lot and hid behind a building, while Reika ran like hell towards the motel where the gangsters were hiding at. She panted feverishly to catch her breath as she slumped down on a park bench, while the gangsters slowly peeked out of their own hiding spot. The sedan finally made it's way out of the parking lot and stopped by the park gates, and the gangsters all got out of the car. "Easy...nice and slow, now." the apparent leader whispered as he drew out a silenced Colt 1911 pistol. Reika finally caught her breath and was about to stand up, when suddenly the leading gangster grabbed her from behind and aimed the gun at her head. "You wanna live? You're coming with us for a little ride!" he snarled. Reika cried out fiercely as she over flipped the gangster into the ground and took off running. "GAH! You little bitch; get her!" the gangster shouted furiously. The other gangsters drew out their own silenced Colt 1911 pistols and shot at her, making some civilians screamed as they either ran or ducked for cover.

Spawn heard the chaos over at the park and took off to interfere. Reika ran towards a fountain and ducked behind it, while the other gangsters shot their guns at her. "Wait, stop it! Stop shooting her, you idiots! Boss wants her alive!" the leader shouted. They stopped shooting and waited for her to make a run for it, and eventually she did make a break for it. The leader then tackled her to the ground and forced her up as he pinned her hands behind her back. Reika screamed and hollered as she put up a fight, but it did no good. "Stop moving, you little bitch! You're only making it worse for yourself!" the leader snarled. "LET ME GO! HELP!" Reika screamed. Spawn finally made his move to save his friend by silently lynching one of the gangsters with his chain. He cried out as he was lifted up into the air and hanged on a tree, making the other gangsters freak out. "Holy shit! Bobby's been lynched!" a gangster screamed as he took off running. "Get back here, you coward!" another gangster snarled before a chain grabbed him from behind and threw him over into the river nearby.

The leader and Reika saw this and were astounded, and by pure instinct the leading gangster rushed off to help his comrades. "Where are you, motherfucker?! Show yourself!" the leader roared. He drew out his pistol and started shooting up at the trees, but there was nothing. Suddenly, another gangster close to him cried out as the same chains wrapped around his body and squeezed the life out of him while being dragged away into the darkness. "HEY! Get back here, motherfucker! Show your face and fight me!" the leader roared. Reika was terrified and tried to run off, but the leader grabbed hold of her and aimed his pistol at her head. "Haha! You see this, motherfucker?! Make one smart move and I'll blow her head off; go ahead! Try me...see what happens next!" the leader challenged. "Let go of me, you creep!" Reika screamed. "I'm gonna count to three. If you don't come out and show yourself, I'll let her have it! 1...2..." the leader threatened. Reika began sobbing as she feared for her life. "Don't you dare make me get to 3, motherfu-" the leader began.

He never got a chance to finish when a chain wrapped around his neck from behind and lifted him up high into a tall tree, where a pair of frightening green eyes glared at him. "You need to stop cussing so much; I find it really offensive...but not as offensive as threatening the life of a beautiful young woman!" Spawn snarled as he glared deeper into the man's soul. The leading gangster gasped and wheezed as he tried to catch his breath and aim the pistol at Spawn, but the Hellspawn merely grabbed his hand and began squeezing it to death. "Not a good idea, asshole. Not a good idea at all!" Spawn growled before he surged Necroplasm into his hand and burned it off with an extremely painful force. The gangster screamed in howling agony as Spawn burned off his hand and then dropped him onto the ground. "AAAAUUUGGGHHHH! GIVE ME BACK MY HAND!" he shrieked in agony as he held the bleeding spot where his hand once was. Spawn put him out of his misery by smashing his head into a bloody pulp with a violent whip of his chain, and then jumped off the tree and faced a terrified Reika.

Spawn looked at Reika with compassion in his eyes and slowly approached her, even though Reika backed away and whimpered in fear. "Please...go away! Don't hurt me!" she cried. "Reika...I'm not going to hurt you; I want to help you!" Spawn said softly. Reika gasped as she realized that this strange Hellspawn was the same one who saved her many times before. "You...it's you; Raizo! You came back for me, just like you said you would!" Reika gasped. "Are you hurt, Reika?" Spawn asked as he approached her more closely. "No, I'm fine. But we better get out of here before the cops show up!" Reika said as she was helped up. "Do you have a safe place to live?" Spawn asked. "The _Blood Red Rose_. That's where I live now." Reika replied. "Well...not anymore, I'm afraid. While you were gone, I think somebody paid a visit to try and pick you up. You're not safe here anymore, Reika. Not alone!" Spawn replied. Reika gasped as he said that. "What?! How did you-" Reika began. "Come with me; I know of a safe place for us both until I can find a way for us to get a plane ticket to Tokyo." Spawn instructed. "Wait, what? What's going on here?!" Reika demanded.

Spawn looked at her with the saddest look in his eyes, deeply concerning Reika. "What is it, Raizo? Please tell me!" Reika whispered. Spawn sighed as he shook his head slowly. "He's back, Reika. And he's much more ruthless than ever before!" Spawn said gravely. "Who? Who's back?" Reika demanded. Spawn closed his eyes as he sighed again. "The Insane Preacher!" he said plainly. Reika gasped in horror as he said that. "What?! No! That's impossible...didn't you kill him?!" Reika exclaimed. "I thought I did...but I guess not. But that's not important now; what's important, is that we need to get you someplace safe! Now come on, let's go!" Spawn said as he scooped her up into his arms. Reika yelped as she was scooped up and taken away, but she also smiled and blushed as she finally found herself in her hero's arms again.

***Aw, isn't that sweet? But wait until you see what happened at the hotel earlier...it's anything but sweet! And just you wait until what happens with Spawn and Reika next after that; you're all in for a couple of surprises! So stay tuned!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this shocking chapter, we finally see Rie and Saki suffer horrifying deaths over at the _Blood Red Rose_ Hotel...and yes, there will be a chainsaw involved! Meanwhile; Reika and Raizo do a little bit of catching up at a secret hideout. Warning: This chapter contains extremely gruesome violence, harsh language, and some lemon scenes; viewer discretion is advised!***

While all of that happened with Spawn and Reika, Rie and Saki just so happened to stop by the _Blood Red Rose_ Hotel for some private business. "Wow...it's even better than I expected!" Rie said as her eyes boggled. "I'll say! I hope the service is as good as they claim." Saki added. "Come on, let's go book some rooms." Rie said as she took off towards the lobby. Saki and Rie's flashy outfits immediately grabbed the attention of several other guys and girls in the hotel lobby. "Welcome to the _Blood Red Rose_. How may I be of assistance to you?" the receptionist announced. "You can start by giving us the best rooms you've got!" Rie said as she handed the receptionist a handful of cash. "Oh, um...ok. How does the Valentine's Special sound?" the receptionist said as she took the cash. "Perfect! Say...do you have anything planned tonight? Me and my friend here were planning on having a little get together with some other friends of ours!" Rie said with a seductive smile. "Oh, um...not really. You mean like a party?" the receptionist said with a nervous laugh. "Yeah...a little party." Rie said with a sneaky grin. "Oh, I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop by for a while." the receptionist said with a shrug. "Cool! Be there at 8:00 tonight; that's a date, Miss...Anna!" Rie said as she looked at her name tag. As both sexy girls walked off in a seductive manner arms wrapped around each other's shoulders, the eyes of several guys and girls were glued to them; including the receptionist. "Wow...I've never been invited to a party before! This is amazing; even Reika wasn't this nice to me!" Anna said.

Later that evening, Anna went upstairs to check out this little party of Rie's and Saki's. She could hear some music being played from the Valentine's Special Room, as well as smell some sort of strange yet alluring perfume. "Oh! That smell...it's so good! It smells like-" Anna whispered. Suddenly, she was shocked to find a couple of guys and girls having wild passionate sex outside in the halls. "Oh my God! What the hell are you all doing out here?! That's what your rooms are for!" Anna exclaimed as she blushed. "Oh, baby! I'm gonna cum!" a young lady cried as her lover fondled her breasts. Another lovely young woman squealed as her sex partner shot cum all over her face, highly disgusting Anna. "EWWW! Stop that; that's gross! You're gonna get it all over the floor or the wall!" Anna squealed. "Oh, I'm sorry...you want some?" the guy slurred as he shot some cum at her. "AAAIIEEE! STOP IT, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Anna screeched as she leapt away. Cum got on her skirt and she flushed with anger as she stomped towards the Valentine's Special Room. She knocked furiously on the door, only to be answered by a nude Saki. "Well, hello there. Nice to see that you could make it! Ready to have some fun?" she purred with a seductive smile.

Anna was redder than a tomato and angrier than a bull in a China Shop. "You call off this nonsense right now or I'll call the police!" Anna growled. "My, my! Someone's awfully angry today...or are you sexually frustrated?" Saki teased as she grabbed Anna's crotch. Anna cried out in shock as she was touched and vainly tried to break away, but Saki yanked her inside of the room and led her to the bedroom. As she was led inside, Anna was hyperventilating and gawking in shock and awe to all that was happening. There were several other men and women having sex all around the room, but Anna was in for the shock of her life when Saki brought her inside of the bedroom, where Rie and several other horny men were waiting. "Hey! You made it; awesome! You ready to play, Anna?" Rie cried happily. "What's going on here? What kind of a party is this?!" Anna demanded. "Relax...you'll thank us later!" Rie giggled as she approached Anna in a sexy manner. "Please...don't hurt me!" Anna begged. "Baby, I'd never hurt you!" Rie whispered as she grabbed Anna's crotch and passionately kissed her lips.

Anna cried out in shock at this sudden movement, and tried as she might, she could not break free of Saki's grip. "Mmm...you're a virgin, aren't you? I can tell, because you taste good. But let's see what you look like underneath all this boring stuff blocking your true beauty!" Rie said in a slutty tone. She suddenly tore off Anna's clothes and made her scream as she was exposed in the full nude, making a few other guys swoon crazily for her. "Ooh...a size C? I like that; but let's see if the others will." Rie teased as she squeezed Anna's breasts. "Ah! Stop it, please!" Anna begged as she was led to the bed. Saki placed Anna on the bed and tied her wrists to the bed poles before spreading her legs wide apart and revealing her pussy. "Oh, you are aroused? That's good...come on, boys! Show Anna a good time!" Rie announced playfully. Suddenly, Anna found herself being gang banged by a bunch of horny guys. Anna screamed as their long hard cocks were placed in every hole of her body; her mouth, her pussy, and her ass. "Oh! Stop it...please!" Anna whimpered with her mouthful. "You say no...but your body says yes! Come on, admit it. You like it!" Saki teased.

Anna began crying as she was deepthroated and fucked all at once, but for some reason she finally found herself liking it. "Mmm...harder! Harder; fuck me harder!" Anna moaned in a slutty tone. "Ooh, you do like it! Come on, boys! Give her more pleasure than that!" Rie commanded. Anna moaned and groaned loudly as her throat, vagina, and ass were torn apart by huge meaty cocks. "Mmm! Give me more; more pleasure! I want to feel good!" Anna moaned ravanously. "If you want more, you'll get it!" Rie teased as she approached her and untied her wrists. Anna's hands were freed and the guy fucking her face allowed her to breathe, only to find himself being jerked off by Anna. "Cum on me! Cum all over me; I want to drown in your jizz!" Anna demanded. "Better give her what she wants...because it looks like she needs it!" Rie teased as she grabbed her breasts from behind and began fiercely French Kissing her.

Anna and Rie made out for several minutes while the guys tore their cocks out of Anna and jerked off in front of her and Rie. Saki joined in on the fun by jerking off two of them and sucking each of their cocks by alternating every few sucks. Finally, after about 20 minutes; the guys came all over Anna, Rie, and Saki. "AAAIIEEEE! It's so hot and sticky, but it feels so good!" Anna squealed as her face was covered up in a white mask of goo. "Mmm...you boys taste good; you must've done a good job on her." Rie announced as she sucked and licked her hands clean of cum. Saki approached Anna and swapped cum with her before licking her tits and sucking cum off her body, making Anna's eyes roll back in orgasmic pleasure. "Oh, God! This feels so good!" Anna moaned sluttily. "We're glad we could help, sexy!" Saki whispered as she licked her face and hungrily dwelled her tongue inside of her mouth. "Let's make some more noise, shall we?" Rie announced.

Needless to say, they resumed having an orgy and made a mess out of poor Anna. Her entire face was whitened and sticky with cum, and her mouth was overflowing to the brims with the sticky substance and even oozed all over her breasts and legs. "Cum inside of me! Right here; in my tight little cunt!" Anna demanded as she sat back and spread her pussy wide open. "Go for it, boys!" Rie commanded. Anna screamed as each of the guys took turns fucking Anna's brains out, until her mind and self consciousness was completely broken and she looked like a rag doll covered with cum from her head to her feet by the time she was finished. "Wow...you did good, Anna! You did really good!" Rie said as she approached her and hugged her. "I'm so sticky and horny!" Anna whimpered. "Yes you are!" Saki whispered as she started licking her body clean of cum.

Back downstairs in the lobby, however; a most unpleasent guest had arrived. He slowly walked through the lobby with a large briefcase, making a few people gasp in horror at his frightening appearence. It was none other than the Insane Preacher! He arrived at the receptionist's desk, where an alternative for Anna was working. "Uh, welcome to the _Blood Red Rose_. How can I help you...sir?" he stuttered. "I'm looking for these two young women. Have you seen them?" the Insane Preacher asked with a raspy voice. "(Gulp!) Uh, I can't say that I have...sir!" the receptionist replied nervously. The Insane Preacher glared at him for the longest time until he finally walked off towards the elevators. "Uh, sir? You need to book a room if you're to go upstairs!" the receptionist announced. The Insane Preacher snickered and laughed evilly as the elevator doors closed and began it's way up the top floor. "Uh oh! This isn't good!" the receptionist muttered. Inside the elevator, the Insane Preacher took his briefcase and opened it up up. "It's time to see if you're worth hauling around, eh big boy?" the Insane Preacher whispered.

Back inside of the Valentine's Special Room, Anna was being "treated" by Saki and Rie. But suddenly, during everyone's favorite song and moment of sex, a loud and heavy knock was heard on the door. Everyone was startled awake from their trance and turned to face the door. "Oh, shit! Somebody must've called the cops!" a guy whispered. "What do we do?!" a girl hissed. The door knocked loudly once again, bringing the attention to Saki and Rie. "Who's there? This is a private party; go away unless you're an invited guest!" Rie snapped. There was silence at first, scaring everyone. "Look, all we're doing is having a nice decent party. There's no need to-" Saki began. "I have seen the future...and you die!" a frightening voice snarled. A few murmmers were heard, when suddenly the door was kicked down with a violent force. But what was even more terrifying than that was the fact that the frightening and deafening roar of a chainsaw filled the air...along with the Insane Preacher's evil and maniacal laughter!

Screams of terror filled the air and several people clamored about as they attempted to scramble away, but the Insane Preacher just cut his way through the crowd like a man in a thick jungle. Limbs were severed off, heads were chopped off, and blood splattered all over the walls and floors as the Insane Preacher rampaged his way through the room. Rie and Saki screeched with horror as they attempted to run away, but the Insane Preacher would not let them have that chance. With a grimace and a sneer, the Insane Preacher cut off Saki's legs and forced her to crawl away by using her arms. "NOOOOO! SOMEBODY HELP ME; HELP ME!" Saki screamed. The Insane Preacher cackled as he began goring Saki to death with the chainsaw, cutting into her spine and slowly severing his way up to the back of her skull; the amount of blood splattering everywhere was completely unreal. Anna was so terrified that she fell off the bed and hid underneath of it, hoping and praying that this was all a nightmare.

Rie sobbed her eyes out in agony as she cowered away in a corner, but the Insane Preacher wasn't about to stop here. He grabbed Rie by the arm and threw her onto the bed before he tied up her wrists and ankles to the bed poles. He held the chainsaw above her and chuckled evilly. "How I've waited for this moment in my life! What was it your friend Nami said to me before? Oh, yes...I remember now! Nobody will ever believe you! But soon enough, they will. And they will fear me!" the Insane Preacher snarled as he fired up the chainsaw. "NO! Please! Don't do this to me; I'm begging you! You can't do this to me!" Rie screamed. "I can and I will! But before I kill you, I want you to ask yourself something." the Insane Preacher sneered. "What?" Rie whimpered. "Who's the strong one now?" he whispered. "What?! What's that supposed to mean!?" Rie demanded. "WHO'S THE STRONG ONE NOW?!" the Insane Preacher cackled before he began cutting up Rie like a piece of meat. He cackled insanely even as Rie's blood splattered all over his face. Anna screamed as she covered her ears and closed her eyes from the awful sounds; she knew now that she wasn't dreaming.

20 minutes later; the police showed up along with the paramedics. Everyone was shocked beyond belief by what they found at the Valentine's Special Room. "Oh my God! It's a fucking slaughterhouse up here!" a cop exclaimed as he threw up. "Jesus Christ! Who the hell did all of this?!" another cried. "My God, these were all teenage students too! You boys better call your S.W.A.T teams and search these streets; you have a serial killer on the loose!" a paramedic said as he picked up a severed arm and put it in a bag along with other body parts. "No shit!" another paramedic muttered. "GUYS! I found a live one; she's hiding underneath of the bed!" a cop cried. "Shit! Call the boys down below and have that ambulence ready to take them to the nearest hospital!" the chief exclaimed as he rushed into the room.

Anna was hiding underneath of the bed, sobbing her eyes out as she laid in fetal position. The chief looked under the bad and felt compassion for her as he tried to reach out to help her, but poor Anna scooted back and sobbed louder. "Honey, it's ok. It's all right; I'm here to help you. Come here, I won't hurt you. I promise!" the chief said kindly. "No! I don't wanna come out; it's too dangerous. That murderous psychopath is still out there!" Anna sobbed. "I know...but we're gonna have every police squad out there on the streets for the lookout for this murderer, ok? Come on out; it's ok. I'm gonna get you to a hospital." the chief insisted. "But...but...I'm so scared. And I threw up!" Anna whined. "It's ok, sweetie. Don't worry about it; I won't tell anyone, ok? Just come here and let me help you." the chief replied. Anna finally gave him her hand and was helped from underneath of the bed. "There, there. It's all right! We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be safe. I promise!" the chief said as he carried her away.

Meanwhile in an empty motel near the park, Reika just finished up a shower when she saw Spawn standing by the window with an MP5 submachine gun in his hands. "What's with the gun, Raizo?" Reika asked. "For your protection, of course." Spawn replied. "Would you settle down? It's not like there's anything bad going on right this second!" Reika teased as she sat down on the bed and turned on the TV. "We interrupt this program to bring you this shocking news flash. At approximately 9:00 this evening, a horrifying attack has occured at the famed Hotel, the _Blood Red Rose_. According to eyewitnesses, the culprit was a man dressed in black leather, had long black hair, wore corpse paint, and was carrying a briefcase. The only survivor from the attack was the receptionist named Anna, who gives us further details of the attack." a female reporter announced. Anna was shown onscreen, sobbing her eyes out as she gave an explicit description of the vicious attack from the Insane Preacher. "It was horrible! This monster dressed up like a...a demon or a ghost just came out of nowhere! He busted down the doors with a chainsaw and just cut everyone to pieces; like they were pieces of meat! There was nothing I could do but hide; I was so scared! I'm still scared because I think he might still be after me!" Anna sobbed.

Reika gasped as she turned off the TV and laid back on her bed. "No! You were right, Raizo! He's still alive...but why?! Why is he doing this to us? Or to me?! Is he after me?" Reika gasped as she began crying. Spawn put down his gun and crouched down to Reika's level to comfort her. "Reika, what matters is that I'm here to protect you. Trust me...you're safe with me. I won't let that asshole get within 10 feet of you. You hear me? You're safe with me! I'll always be here to protect you; you have my word!" Spawn said softly. Reika looked up at him with passionate tears in her eyes and then hugged the living daylights out of him. "Oh, Raizo!" Reika sobbed. "Shh...I'm here for you, baby. I'm here for you!" Spawn whispered as he held her. Reika cried softly as she held onto Spawn for dear life, until she finally fell asleep with Spawn close by.

A few hours into midnight, Spawn woke up to check out if things were safe. He looked through the window and saw no danger before returning to bed. But as he looked at Reika, his human emotions and desires began to have a more powerful affect on him than even he realized he possessed. "_No! Don't do this, damn you! Not now...there's work to be done here; I can't let that happen. Not now!_" Spawn thought. But as he got closer to Reika, his heart pounded and his human self wanted Reika; badly. "_Damn it! Stop it; stop it right now!_" Spawn screamed inside of his mind. Suddenly, Spawn felt himself transform into his human form: Raizo. "What the hell?! How did I-" Raizo muttered. He looked over at Reika, who looked so beautiful when she was asleep. Raizo cursed himself as he crouched above Reika, looking down at her face. "_Fuck it! I'm going to hell. I'm gonna go to hell for this!"_ Raizo thought.

He leaned down to her and kissed her lips. "_I'm going to hell!_" Raizo thought as he kissed her lips more passionately. Reika woke up and cried out to see Raizo kissing her. "Ah! Raizo...what are you doing?" Reika exclaimed. "_Fuck it! I'm gonna go to hell for this; I'm so sorry, Reika...but I want you!_" Raizo thought as he grabbed her breasts. Reika gasped as Raizo suddenly grabbed her breasts. She couldn't tell whether to be aroused or shocked by Raizo's sudden behavior. "Raizo...what are you doing? Raizo, no!" Reika gasped. "I'm so sorry, Reika...but I haven't stopped thinking about you! I want you and I want you now!" Raizo said in a lustful tone that he himself was shocked with. Reika was very surprised to hear Raizo say that; she honestly didn't know that Raizo felt that way about her. "You mean that, Raizo? You missed me?!" Reika wondered as Raizo fondled her breasts. "Yes! I missed you so much, that sometimes I masturbated myself to sleep thinking about you." Raizo admitted. "_Wait, what the fuck did you just say asshole?! Stop it!_" Raizo thought. Reika felt extremely aroused as he said that; it really made her happy and horny to hear him say that.

She smiled sexily as she sat up and wrapped her arms around him before kissing his lips passionately. "Well, why didn't you say so? Come here and give mama some love!" Reika whispered as she began fiercely French Kissing him. Raizo moaned in pleasure as he had a tongue war with Reika for several minutes. The sea of passion that they both dove down into had taken them, and Raizo offered no resistance as Reika tore off his human clothes. Soon enough, Raizo pinned Reika to the bed and began heavily kissing her and fondling her. "Oh! Oh, Raizo! You have no idea how much you complete me...go on; take my body! I'm yours and yours alone!" Reika cried passionately. Raizo showed no hesitation as he thrust his hardened 10 inch manhood inside of Reika's lonely womanhood, and made her cry out as he began to pound away. Reika and Raizo made love for about 3 hours, each of them crying out softly in passion as they touched and caressed each other's bodies while thrusting deeper into each other.

Raizo fondled Reika's breasts like no tomorrow, making her moan and groan in passion as she gently stroked her fingers across his chest. "Oh, Raizo. That feels so good...please don't stop!" Reika moaned. "I won't...not until you and I are both satisfied!" Raizo said as he bent down and kissed her lips again. They tongue wrestled with each other a few more times before they finally reached climax. Reika gave way and began crying out as she felt her womanhood get tighter and wetter. "Oh, Raizo! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna...OOOOOOOH GOOOOODDDDDD!" Reika screeched as she leaked her sticky woman juices all over Raizo's legs and abs. Raizo pumped a huge load of sticky semen into her womb before pulling out and spraying the last of it all over her face, and then fell back and passed out. Reika licked her face clean of his sticky seed before snuggling closely with her lover. "I love you, Raizo!" Reika whispered. "Mmm...I love you too, Reika." Raizo mumbled. They both soon fell fast asleep, for they had quite a journey ahead of them.

***Aww...looks like Raizo and Reika are gonna make a great couple now. But will their love stay strong when faced with more difficult challenges ahead? Stay tuned to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! So sorry to have kept you all waiting, but I've been really busy with school and work...as well as other stories. You know how that is! :b Anyway, this exciting chapter puts both Raizo and Reika into another tense chase from Blondyke and his men as they try to make their way to the airport. Later on, Raizo and Reika meet up with some old friends. This chapter contains some violence, peril, harsh language, and a lemon scene; viewer discretion is advised! Enjoy the show, kiddies!* ;)**

Raizo woke up with Reika snuggled up tightly by his side. He yawned as he sat up in the bed, but looked down to see that his morning wood was still poking up against the sheets. "Damn; I gotta cool off. Maybe a shower will help calm me down!" Raizo muttered as he slipped off the bed and walked towards the shower. But as he moved, Reika woke up and mumbled some nonsense before sitting up and facing Raizo. "Where are you going in such a hurry?" Reika asked sleepily. "I'm just gonna go take a quick shower; that's all!" Raizo replied as he shut the door. "Wait, don't leave me here all by myself!" Reika complained. "It's only going to take me a few minutes, Reika. Let me have some privacy!" Raizo snapped as he walked inside of the shower stall.

He was given quite a surprise when Reika burst into the bathroom and hugged Raizo to near death. "Reika! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Raizo exclaimed in surprise. "Please...don't leave me all alone! I'm scared!" Reika whined as she hugged her naked body against his. "Why? There's nothing to be afraid of, Reika. It's just us!" Raizo said trying not to lose his patience. "You don't understand, Raizo. I don't like being all alone...it brings back too many bad memories. Plus, I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again. Please...I'll be good, I promise." Reika said as she began to cry. Raizo sighed as he held Reika close to his chest and turned on the water. "It's ok, Reika. I'm right here; I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Raizo whispered passionately. "You promise? You'll protect me?" Reika whimpered. "I promise; they'll have to go through me if they want to touch you!" Raizo said boldly.

Reika looked up into his eyes and smiled sweetly before kissing him passionately on the lips. "Mmm! I love you so much, Raizo. You really mean a lot to me!" Reika whispered. Raizo was actually shocked to hear that; he slept around with many women before, but never expected a woman to actually say that she loved him. "You really love me, Reika?" Raizo asked still surprised. "Yes, I do. I can't explain why...but ever since you left me after that god-awful event in New York, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'm so glad that you're here with me; now we've got some serious catching up to do!" Reika said with a seductive smiled before kissing him again.

Raizo actually couldn't find it in himself to resist, so he grabbed hold of her by the waist and began making out with her in the shower. "Mmm! You're a very lovely woman, Reika. I'm still surprised that you love me, though." Raizo said after a brief tongue wrestling match. "Why wouldn't I? You're a very handsome and attractive young man...plus, you seem to be one of the only people who understands what I go through everyday. But enough of that; let's play!" Reika replied with a naughty grin.

She wrapped her legs around his waist before grinding against him in a fluid and smooth movement. Raizo grunted as he grabbed her ass and smacked it a few times, making Reika yelp. "Oh! You bad boy; I like bad boys, though. Let's fuck each other like we're in a porno movie!" Reika said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely. Raizo grabbed her size C breasts and began playing with them to his full enjoyment while Reika lap danced on him and French Kissed him. Raizo then felt daring enough to go for it and thrust his hard cock into her vagina, making her squeal loudly in pleasure. "Oh! Raizo, you're so hard and stiff! Oh, God...fuck me! Fuck me like a porn star!" Reika moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Raizo grabbed hold of her and fucked her for about 3 hours; Reika moaned and groaned in sexual pleasure the whole time as she made love with him once more. "Oh, Raizo...you're so amazing! I want to be yours forever. Please don't ever go away again, Raizo. I love you!" Reika cried passionately as she began picking up the pace. "Reika...I won't ever leave you again, I promise! Maybe we could-" Raizo began. He couldn't finish, because Reika's loud moaning and crying cut off his sentence. Raizo held onto Reika as tight as he could and fucked her even faster and harder before they finally reached climax. "GAAAAAAHHHH! I'm cumming, Raizo!" Reika shrieked. "Oh fuck! Me too, Reika!" Raizo cried as he pumped a huge load into Reika's womb.

Reika rode out his orgasm and cried out as she retreated, while Raizo continued to pour out his hot sticky seed all over her face and breasts. "Oh, baby! You're so hot and thick; mmm! You taste really good. Cum all over me as much as you want, Raizo. I'm yours!" Reika said in a horny tone as he continued to pour his hot man fluids all over her. Raizo finally emptied himself after two whole minutes of cumming, and poor Reika looked like a part of the Stay Puffed Marshmallow Man exploded all over her. "Oh, jeez...I'm sorry Reika! I don't know why I cum so much; I didn't mean to make you such a mess!" Raizo said as he blushed with embarrassment.

Reika opened up her eyes and wiped cum off her face before smiling naughtily. She stood back up and hugged Raizo tightly before licking her tongue all over his face. "I love it, Raizo. Out of all the other men and women I've fucked, you're the best! Can I please keep you?" Reika asked as she began sloshing her tongue inside of his mouth to share the load of his cum. After tongue wrestling and cum swapping with Reika, Raizo was able to catch his breath and hold onto her while looking her in the eye. "Reika...if you're willing to be patient with me and stay with me no matter what, I'd be more than happy to keep you for myself. Maybe one day we can get married!" Raizo said at last.

Reika grinned ear to ear as he said that and squealed happily before smothering him with kisses. "Oh, Raizo! I thought I'd never live to see this day! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you! Let's get married and have a family!" Reika cried happily as she started to cry. Raizo began to cry tears of joy as he held onto her; he thought it was about time he got married with another woman and move on with his life. Maybe Reika was sent by God to become Lily's replacement. "But we should find a safer place if we're going to get married, Reika." Raizo said as he grew serious. "I know. I think I know of a place where we can stay safe and get married. Let's go take a plane to Tokyo and get married there." Reika suggested.

Raizo thought that was a good idea and decided to take Reika to Tokyo. "Ok...let's do it. But we better be quick and careful; those goons might still come after us!" Raizo said as they walked out of the shower stall arm in arm. "You're right. Let's get dressed and go get something to eat first. I'm hungry!" Reika said. "Ok...but you're staying with me!" Raizo said as he brought her closer to him. "Ooh...I'm not going to object to that!" Reika purred. After they got dressed, they both walked out of the motel hand in hand before approaching a diner.

Raizo and Reika walked up to a table and sat down together nice and snug. "So...what are you gonna get?" Reika asked as they looked at a menu. "I'm thinking pancakes and bacon; what about you?" Raizo said. "Ooh, that sounds good. I'll share with you if you like!" Reika said. "Ok, sounds good. Maybe some coffee and orange juice would do us both good as well!" Raizo suggested. Soon they ordered and ate their fill of pancakes and bacon; it was one of the best breakfasts they ever had in a while.

But after they ate, things started to get really strange before they took an ugly turn. A hefty waiter approached them with a notebook and a really nervous look on his face. "Ok, I think we're ready to pay. It was a really good breakfast." Raizo said. "Actually, I wanted to say that you two are the lucky winners of a free breakfast." the waiter said nervously. "A free breakfast? Wow, thanks!" Reika said happily. "Wait...but doesn't that sign say no free food?" Raizo asked sternly. "Oh, uh...I've changed my mind! You two looked like a lucky pair and I thought maybe, _why not give them a free breakfast_?" the waiter said now sweating. "Ok, what's going on here? Why are you acting so sketchy and nervous?" Raizo demanded as he stood up.

The waiter suddenly moved his hands in a head's off motion to try and quiet him down. "Wait, why are you doing this?" Raizo demanded as he made the same motion. "Shut up and listen to me! You're in danger; I told them I didn't want any part of this, but they threatened to bomb my business." the waiter hissed. "What?! Who threatened to do that?" Raizo demanded. "I can't tell you that, kid!" the waiter replied. "Why not?" Raizo growled. "Because...they're already coming this way! Duck!" the waiter exclaimed in fear. Raizo turned around and gasped in horror as he saw Blondyke and several other Blackcoat Gangsters approaching the diner with snub-nosed pistols and magnum revolvers.

Raizo cried out as he grabbed Reika and tackled her down to protect her from the violent fusillade of bullets blasting through the glass windows. The bullets ricocheted around the diner, causing collateral damage. A few bullets actually killed a few bystanders; one of them being struck in the head and splattering his brains out all over the wall. "Ah! What's going on, Raizo?!" Reika shrieked. "We've been set up! Come on; let's get outta here!" Raizo cried as he helped her up and began running towards the back and into the kitchen. They managed to rush out the back door and ran through an alley, only to be greeted by more Blackcoats armed with clubs and pistols. "Going somewhere?" a Blackcoat sneered.

Raizo cried out fiercely as he punched him in the face and fought off against the other attackers. "You're going down, punk!" another Blackcoat snarled as he tried to smash his club against Raizo. Raizo dodged his attack and punched him several times in the chest before blasting him away with a powerful kick. The Blackcoat screamed as he flew against the wall and was knocked out cold. Reika was amazed by Raizo's strength and agility, but was soon distracted when another Blackcoat grabbed her from behind. "You're coming with me!" he sneered as he drew out a knife. "I don't think so, asshole!" Reika snapped as she overflipped him onto his back.

Reika then ran towards Raizo and kicked the last attacker away before grabbing Raizo's hand and ran off with him. "Come on; let's get away from here." Reika cried. "But where do we go?" Raizo wondered. Reika looked around her environment quickly before catching sight of a subway tunnel. "Quickly; the subways!" Reika cried as she ran off with Raizo. Blondyke and his gang found them running towards a subway tunnel, and quickly concealed their weapons before chasing after them. "They're heading into the subways, boys. But hide your weapons; the cops are already on their way and we don't need no further problems with them!" Blondyke instructed as he quickly made his way towards the subway tunnel. "What do we do then, boss? How do we kill them if we can't use our guns?" Nicky wondered. "The boss wants the girl alive...but he didn't say nothing about that guy hanging around with her. Just stick with me and don't do nothing until I say so!" Blondyke replied.

Raizo and Reika made their way through the crowded subway station, trying to blend in with the crowd of people. "They're coming after us, I just know it! What do we do?" Reika asked shakily. "Let's try and blend in with the crowd until we can board on a train." Raizo whispered. They walked along with a crowd of people towards a waiting station, but Blondyke and his gang were not too far off. "Damn it! Where could they be?" Blondyke muttered. "They could be anywhere by now, sir. Let's try and split up; they might be trying to get onboard a train!" Charlie suggested. "Good idea; let's do that!" Blondyke said before separating from his group.

Raizo and Reika slowly began walking towards a train, unaware that Blondyke was about 10 feet away from them. Blondyke finally caught sight of them, but at the last minute when both Raizo and Reika got onboard the train. "What the?! Shit! Hey, stop this train! Stop it!" Blondyke shouted as he rushed towards the train to try and get onboard. The train did not stop and took off with Raizo and Reika safely escaping, to which Blondyke cursed furiously as he kicked over a trashcan. "Fuck it! They got away from us...again!" Blondyke shouted. "Not for too long; Billy found a way to get onboard that train and he's going to sneak his way towards their car even as we speak. Come on; let's keep moving. We'll try to catch up with them at their next stop!" Charlie explained.

Raizo and Reika sat down on a bench and sighed in relief as they cuddled with each other. "That was too close!" Reika muttered. "Yeah...it was, wasn't it? But where does this train take us?" Raizo said. "I think it's gonna take us downtown; I know that there's an airport around there somewhere. If we're lucky, we can get to the airport before they know where we're going." Reika explained. Suddenly, one of the doors of the cars opened and a Blackcoat was seen walking into their car. "Oh, shit! Come on, they're onto us!" Raizo whispered as he got up and walked away with Reika. Billy began looking through the car in search of Raizo and Reika, occasionally spooking a person as he tore down a newspaper to see if they were the person he was looking for. "Fuck! Maybe they're not here..." Billy muttered.

Suddenly, the train screeched to a halt as it approached the next stop. Reika lost her balance and fell down, causing a few other people to stumble down. Billy caught sight of Raizo and Reika, and quickly whipped out his snub-nosed pistol. "Stop right there, punk!" Billy cried out as he pointed the gun at Raizo. Several people began freaking out and tried to scramble away, but Billy ignored them as he fired at Raizo's direction. Raizo ducked down in time and helped Reika to crawl away towards a door. Billy kept on shooting at their direction, barely missing them and a few other people. "You can't get away from me, fool!" Billy shouted as he ran out of ammo.

Raizo and Reika took off running up a set of stairs, but Blondyke and his gang caught sight of them and began chasing after them. "Hey! There they are; let's move!" Blondyke cried. Raizo and Reika ran through the streets with Blondyke and his gang chasing after them. "Move faster, Raizo! They're gaining on us!" Reika cried out in fear. "Where do we go?" Raizo panted. Reika and Raizo ran into a few people before stumbling into an outdoor mall. "Come on; this way!" Raizo cried as he took Reika by the hand and ran through some concession stands. Blondyke and his gang roughly pushed past some people and even knocked down a few stands to try and reach Raizo and Reika, but it proved worthless by the time Raizo and Reika approached the airport. "Aw, fuck! We can't go after them now!" Blondyke cried as he screeched to a halt.

Raizo and Reika were very lucky that they arrived at the airport. With the tight security the airports had nowadays, it would prove almost impossible for Blondyke and his gang to get there without driving the security suspicious. "Wait, what's going on?" Reika wondered. "I don't know...but I don't think those goons are following us anymore. Looks like we're really lucky; come on, let's go!" Raizo said as he took her by the hand and walked quickly inside. Blondyke cursed angrily as he stomped off. "God damn it! We were so close; so close to getting them! Now what are we going to do?" Blondyke growled angrily. "Why not just go in there and act all casual?" Nicky suggested. "No, we've already drawn enough suspicion from the cops as it is. Come on; let's get outta here before we're approached by the cops!" Blondyke snapped as he took off.

As Raizo and Reika wandered through the airport to try and find a safe place to stay, they were in for another surprise. When they finally arrived at a waiting room to take a seat and catch their breath, they were very surprised to see some familar faces over by a coffee stand. "Hey, wait a second! I recognize those people, Reika. Do you remember any of them?" Raizo exclaimed as he caught sight of a young blonde girl around her 20s. "Hey...I can't believe it; it is them! Oh, how they've grown! Come on; let's go meet up with them!" Reika gasped as she saw a young man in his late 20s talking with a young brunette around the same age.

Raizo and Reika approached these people to greet them, though at first it took the others a moment to recognize them. "Hey, Saeki? Do those people look familar to you?" a young woman with a flashy white skirt and short green hair pointed out. "What are you going on about, Yukiko?" the blonde girl muttered crankily. But as she got a better look at Raizo and Reika, she gasped in surprise and amazement. "Oh my God! Minase, look! It's them; Raizo and Reika!" Saeki exclaimed. "Wait, what?" the young man replied in confusion. "Wow! It is them; hey guys! Over here; long time no see!" the brunette cried excitedly.

Raizo and Reika approached them and greeted them each with a warm hug. "Imari, it's so good to see you again!" Reika whispered passionately as she hugged the brunette. "Oh, Raizo! I never thought I'd ever get to see you again; thank God you're all right! I've been praying for you!" Saeki wept as she embraced him tightly. "It's so good to see you, Saeki. Hey...nice necklace!" Raizo said as he got a better look at Saeki's cross necklace. "Where have you been all this time, Reika? It's been years!" Minase said as he hugged Reika. "Oh, what does it matter? I'm just so happy to see you dear children. Oh, what am I saying?! You're hardly children anymore!" Reika said with tears of joy. "Come on over with us towards the _Wasabi Grill_; let's have a little get together dinner or something!" Yukiko suggested. "Oh, that's a great idea! I'm starving. We have so much to discuss and catch up on!" Raizo said as he walked with Reika hand in hand.

***Whew, that's quite a lot in one chapter isn't it? What sort of things have our young friends gone through ever since Raizo's disappearence? What will Blondyke and his gang plan next to try and get to Reika? And more importantly, where is the Insane Preacher? Stay tuned to find out!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! In this chapter, Raizo and Reika get "reacquainted" with some old friends before moving out to Tokyo. This chapter contains some red hot lemon scenes; so viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo and Reika ate some sushi with Minase, Imari, Saeki, and Yukiko while discussing what went on over the past couple of years. Minase had become a famous artist in Japan, and he was happily engaged with Imari. Imari herself decided to teach martial arts to young people at a local dojo. Saeki became an underground missionary throughout Japan, and even started spreading the Gospel Truth in America with the help of the American Red Cross. Yukiko became a fashion model and was quite popular in Japan for her unique taste in the lingerie. Raizo and Reika were quite proud and astonished by all that they had accomplished, though for some reason Raizo looked a little concerned.

Saeki could sense his discomfort and reached out to touch his hand. "What's wrong, Raizo?" Saeki asked. "I'm so happy for your success...but whatever happened to the others? You know...Maki, Jun, and Shiraki?" Raizo wondered. Saeki suddenly grew really sad as he mentioned their names. "Oh...them? I'm sorry, Raizo. I honestly don't know what to tell you about them." Saeki admitted. "What happened? Did they get in trouble or something?" Reika asked curiously. Saeki sighed as she rubbed her hair. "Maki and Jun got into a lot of trouble with the police lately. They've been wasting their lives trying to make ends meet as prostitutes and thieves; especially in places they shouldn't be in. I've tried to get into contact with them, but it's hard...especially since Jun is angry at me. She thinks I'm trying to judge her or something like that." Saeki explained bitterly.

Raizo frowned as he nodded his head. "I see. And what of Shiraki?" Raizo asked. "Nobody knows. She's gone missing ever since that awful incident in New York. I just hope she's all right." Minase replied. "The poor girl...I hope to God she hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble!" Reika whispered passionately. "Yeah, me too. Hey, is Miss Takashiro ok?" Raizo wondered. "Oh, she's fine. She still teaches at the school. We drop by every now and then to say hello." Imari said. "Well that's good. I'm glad to see that you kids are ok." Raizo said thankfully. "So what about you guys? What have you been up to lately?" Yukiko wondered. Reika sighed as she shook her head, but she held Raizo's hand as she decided to tell them the truth. "It's a long story." she admitted.

To keep a long story short, Reika explained the horrifying ordeals that she and Raizo went through with Blondyke's Gang chasing after them. Raizo even added that somehow or some way, the Insane Preacher still survived and was hellbent on finding them and getting revenge on them. Minase and the others were beyond shocked to hear all of this by the time they finished their story. "Oh my God! That psychopath is still alive?! How is this even possible?" Saeki exclaimed. "God only knows. We're trying to find a safe place to hide; we're thinking about going to Tokyo. Hey, maybe you guys can come with us?" Raizo suggested. "Yeah! That'd be great; I gotta fashion show to do there anyway! It will be so much fun hanging out with you guys again!" Yukiko said happily.

Raizo and Reika happily followed Yukiko and the rest back to a hotel to rest for the night before boarding a flight to Tokyo. But as Raizo cleaned up in his room, he was given an unexpected surprise visitor. As soon as he stepped out of the shower, he was surprised to hear a knock on the door. "Oh! What is it? I'm a little busy here!" Raizo snapped. "It's me...Saeki. I want to talk to you." Saeki said. Raizo was a bit surprised, but he put on some pants before approaching the door. He opened it up and was instantly greeted by Saeki with a hug. "Oh, Raizo. I can't believe that you're still alive!" she said as she held him. "Uh, I think we already established that. But I do appreciate your concern!" Raizo said with a raised eyebrow.

Saeki looked up in his eyes and sighed dreamily as she still held onto him. "Raizo...I really missed you. I honestly never thought I'd get to see you again; you have no idea how much you mean to me." Saeki whispered passionately. Raizo would have been surprised, but he remembered the passionate experiences he had with her. He smiled as he cupped his hands on her face and kissed her. "I missed you too, Saeki. I really did; it's good to see you again." Raizo said kindly. Saeki smiled sweetly as she let go of him and walked into his room. Raizo shut the door and locked it as he approached Saeki, who sat on his bed.

Raizo sat down next to Saeki, who in turn reached out and held his hand. "Raizo?" Saeki began. "Yeah?" Raizo wondered. "Did you ever think of me while you were away?" Saeki asked. "Of course I did; I told you I missed you, didn't I?" Raizo replied. "I know that...but did you think of me? As in...romantic-wise?" Saeki pressed. Raizo was a bit surprised she would even ask something like that. "Uh...honestly, I can't say that I have. I've been really busy lately!" Raizo admitted. Saeki turned to face him, smiling strangely. She leaned forward and got in his face, making him feel really nervous. "I've been thinking about you a lot lately. In fact; in some of my teachings, I refer to you as the one who turned my life around." Saeki said in an almost seductive whisper. "Really?" Raizo stuttered.

Saeki leaned even closer to his face, eye to eye. "I'm not sure if it's a sin...but I've been having some forbidden thoughts about you and me doing things together, if you get my meaning." Saeki whispered. Raizo's face turned red as she said that. "What kind of things?" Raizo managed to ask even though he clearly knew what she meant. "Well...I remember that one time we did it in the hospital. I always did like it whenever you touched me...especially around here." Saeki purred as she grabbed his hands and made him fondle her breasts.

Raizo cried out in shock as he wrenched himself away. "Saeki! What are you doing?!" Raizo cried. Saeki looked hurt by his resistance. "Raizo...I thought you loved me. You didn't miss me?" Saeki asked with a shaken voice. "Yes, I did. But I really don't think that this is appropriate behavior for you; especially now that you've become a born again Christian!" Raizo scolded. Saeki looked at him with deep sadness in her eyes before she started to cry. "You're right! I'm so sorry...but there's always a hint of doubt. As much as it sounds awful to say...I sometimes miss the old days of being able to feel pleasure with another person. But you, Raizo...you were the best. You still are the best!" Saeki wept.

Raizo was quite shocked to hear this, but was even more shocked by what she said next. "I try really hard not to do it...but my body longs for the touch of another man. I masturbate a lot; but I always think about you. Raizo, please don't be angry at me...but I really, really missed you! I thought for sure that monster would have killed you!" Saeki sobbed. Raizo sighed as he scooted over to her and held her in his arms for comfort. "No, you're right. I'm sorry! I honestly didn't think about that; you've been through a lot more than I realize and it's harder for you to deal with this type of thing than what I'm used to. Please forgive me!" Raizo whispered passionately.

Saeki looked into his eyes with lust and Raizo just stared right back. Finally, after they hesitated...they kissed each other's lips with ravanous passion and hunger. Raizo found himself on top, kissing Saeki on the lips and neck with wild passion. Saeki felt hot and began to sweat, but she soon felt daring enough for Raizo to take the next step. She reached out to touch his chest and fingered her way down to his pants, to which Raizo quickly unbuttoned. Saeki then grabbed his hands and helped him take her own skirt off, and then peel off her pink bra and panties. "Oh, Raizo...I forgot how handsome and beautiful you looked without your clothes on!" Saeki moaned as she got a good look at his hardening manhood. "I almost forgot how incredible and sexy you look without your clothes!" Raizo smirked as he began to play with her size D breasts.

Both of them began to play and explore each other's bodies, as if they had just met for the first time. Raizo enjoyed himself with Saeki's breasts, earning moans and cries of pleasure from her. "Oh, Raizo! I just love the way you fondle my breasts; yes! Yes, please enjoy yourself!" Saeki cried happily. Raizo squeezed her breasts together and began stroking his tongue across them, making Saeki's face turn even redder and sweatier with lust and passion. "Oh! Please don't stop...my nipples; lick my nipples, too!" Saeki demanded. Raizo licked her nipples rapidly, making Saeki's tongue hang out like a dog as he began to suck and nibble on them.

Finally, after what seemed like 10 minutes, Saeki's breasts burst with milk and Raizo sucked her dry. She screamed loudly with passion and ecstacy as Raizo sucked her milk down his throat. Raizo enjoyed every last drop of the sweet substance and then licked his lips in pleasure before he moved down towards her wet and shiny vagina. "Oh! Oh, yes...that's good! Right there; oh God!" Saeki cried as Raizo tucked his head inbetween her legs and began to lick. "Oh...Raizo, please! Please don't stop! Oh!" Saeki cried as she gripped the sheets. "Mmm...I forgot how good you taste down here!" Raizo mumbled inbetween licks. Saeki's eyes rolled back in pure pleasure as Raizo kept on licking her wet, pink snatch...until finally she screeched as she shot a fountain of hot sticky cum all over his face.

Raizo licked himself clean before sitting Saeki up and kissing her lips. They hungrily dwelled each other's tongues inside of each other's mouths, sharing the sweet taste of cum. Raizo finally pulled away and nodded his head, giving Saeki her turn. Saeki smiled naughtily as she bent down and began jerking off Raizo's 10 inch cock before licking and sucking on his tip. Saeki soon grew daring enough to deepthroat him, which drove Raizo wild. "Oh, Saeki...you're so good at that! Keep going! It feels so good!" Raizo groaned. Saeki smirked as she kept sucking his cock noisily for 10 more minutes. Finally, Raizo grunted and cried out as he came inside of her throat.

Saeki squealed as she felt a huge pump of hot man fluids spooge out of her mouth and nose, making a complete mess. She tore herself away from Raizo, but he still kept cumming all over her face. She gasped and panted as the hot cum covered her face and dripped down to her breasts. Saeki smiled slovenly as her face and breasts were hidden behind a white plaster of thick, hot cum. "Oh my God! I completely forgot how good this feels...Raizo, I want you to do that in here!" Saeki said as she laid back and spread her pussy wide open.

Not even hesitating, Raizo stabbed his member deep into Saeki and made her scream as he began thrusting himself in and out of her moist womanhood. "Oh God! Raizo...please don't stop! Fuck me harder! Fuck me now!" Saeki demanded as she felt even more horny. "You really did miss me, didn't you?" Raizo smirked. "Yes! I missed you so much...now shut up and fuck me!" Saeki cried. Raizo spanked her ass, making her yelp. "Be nice to me! I've been through a lot!" Raizo teased. "I'm sorry...I just want to feel good again!" Saeki moaned as her entire face was red. "Well, you're in luck. Come here, you!" Raizo said as he sat her up and began fucking her harder.

Saeki and Raizo fucked each other's brains out for about 4 hours, until finally one of them reached climax and began making a mess. "**AAAAAAUUUGGHHHH! I'M CUMMING!**" Saeki screeched. "Me too! Oh, shit!" Raizo grunted. Raizo and Saeki came together, spilling massive amounts of cum everywhere. Raizo finally pulled himself out and continued to spray the last of his hot man goo all over Saeki's body, and she enjoyed every waking moment of it. "Oh, yes...mmm! It feels good; it's nice and hot. Still not empty?" Saeki moaned as her body was painted white with cum. Raizo finally emptied himself before he fell on top of her and passed out. "Thank God for you, Raizo. Thank God for you..." Saeki mumbled before she passed out.

Meanwhile; Reika had her own passionate encounter with an old friend of hers in her own room. She had just finished up a shower, when she heard a knock on her door. "Oh! Um, just a minute. I'm not dressed!" Reika announced as she hurriedly put on a bathrobe. She rushed to the door and opened it, and was obviously surprised to see Minase standing there without a shirt. "Oh! Minase? What brings you here?" Reika wondered. "I wanted to talk to you. Can I come inside?" Minase said. "Um, sure. Come on in." Reika said as she let him inside. As she shut the door and locked it, she sat down on her bed along with Minase. "What's wrong, baby? You look upset for some reason." Reika asked as she scooted over to him.

Minase looked deep into her eyes for a long time before he finally held her hands, making her blush. "I can't believe you've changed so much." he said at last. Reika was a little confused, when suddenly Minase hugged her. "I can't tell you how much you mean to me!" he whispered passionately. "Oh, honey. I'm flattered...I really am! But I don't think this is appropriate." Reika said starting to cry. "Why not?" Minase said as he still held onto her. "Why not?! I'm old...and you're still so young. You have a lot to look forward to with Imari!" Reika wondered trying not to sound snappy.

Minase sighed as he finally let go and shook his head. "Can I tell you something if you promise not to say a word of this to anyone?" Minase said grimly. "What is it you needed to tell me?" Reika demanded. Minase looked into her eyes again before he finally leaned forward and kissed her lips, making her cry out in shock. "I love you, Reika. I always have looked up to you as a mother...even though you made me do some terrible and questionable things." Minase said with a lustful tone.

Reika was beyond shocked, but also couldn't help but feel a bit aroused. Nobody ever looked up to her in her entire life, and for reasons even beyond her own understanding, Reika couldn't help but feel a little bit turned on as he said that. "What? Me?! You think of me as a motherly figure?" Reika exclaimed still blushing. "I do...I really do. I always sort of though you were...well, you know?" Minase stuttered. "What?" Reika wondered. "I always thought you were really sexy; even though you were older." Minase admitted as he blushed bright red. Reika now felt twice as turned on as he said that about her; it made her feel good whenever anyone said she looked sexy.

Reika smiled shyly as she cupped her hands on his face and rubbed his face with her fingers. "Oh, Minase. You always were such a sweetheart. And you were always my favorite!" Reika whispered passionately as she kissed him on the lips. Minase and Reika hungrily tongue wrestled each other for several minutes, with none of them being able to best the other. Finally, they broke apart and stared in each other's faces as they tried to catch their breath. "Wow...Minase, you were amazing!" Reika gasped. "Thank you...so are you!" Minase panted.

Reika smirked as she slithered her fingers across his chest and reached down to his crotch, fondling his hardening manhood. "Ooh...you're getting awfully hard, aren't you?" Reika cooed. She tore off his pants and began jerking him off, when suddenly Minase stopped her. "What's wrong, Minase?" Reika asked. Minase smirked as he tore off her bathrobe and exposed her naked body. "Oh! You naughty boy!" Reika cried as she covered herself. "Hey, I don't want to be the only one naked here!" Minase teased as he removed her arms to get a good look at her size C breasts. "Ooh, you're a lot more daring than I thought you were. Maybe you got some practice with Imari, huh?" Reika giggled.

Minase played with her breasts for a while, making Reika moan in pleasure. He started to take things up a notch by licking and sucking on her nipples, making her cry out in pleasure. "Oh, Minase! Oh! Don't stop!" Reika cried. Minase kept on sucking and licking her nipples for about 10 minutes, occassionally squeezing her breasts together. Finally, Minase felt daring enough to pin her to the bed and stick his hardened cock inbetween her breasts and started fapping. "Oh, Minase! You're such a bad boy...but I like it! Show me what you've got, big boy!" Reika said with a horny tone.

Minase smirked as he spanked her ass, making her yelp. "Ow! What's gotten into you? I've never seen you so horny before!" Reika cried. "I've been so bored without you around. I've missed you so much...I want you, Reika. I want to fuck you until I'm satisfied!" Minase said with lust. Reika was so surprised by Minase's behavior, but this sort of pleasure sure as hell felt a lot better than the pain she endured throughout her life. "Ok, Minase." Reika moaned. Minase kept on fapping for several more minutes, until he finally came all over Reika's face. "Ah! Oh my God! Minase, you've made such a mess! Oh...so hot and sticky! Still not empty?!" Reika moaned as her face was hidden behind a white mask of semen.

Minase finally emptied himself and tore away, but Reika sat up and giggled naughtily as she licked herself clean. "Where are you going, big boy? You wanted me...you're gonna take me!" Reika smirked as she turned around, ass facing him. "You want my pussy or my ass? They're both yours." Reika said as she spread her pussy wide open. Minase grunted as he stuck his cock in her tight, wet cunt. Reika cried out in both pain and pleasure as Minase began fucking her doggy style; she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Honestly, Minase was almost as good as Raizo...though he was somewhat more aggressive.

But that was ok, because Reika still loved Minase. They had sex for over 3 hours; both of them were hot, sweaty, and red the whole time. "Fuck me, Minase! Fuck me harder!" Reika squealed as she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. "Augh! You're so tight and wet; I love it! My dick feels so good inside your tight little cunt!" Minase grunted as he smacked her ass with one hand and squeezed her breasts with his other. "Oh, you horny little jackass! Imari should count herself lucky to have you. But then again, it feels so good to have a young horny guy like you tearing up my womb! Oh, don't stop fucking me! Let me have it; tear me apart!" Reika cried hornily.

Minase turned Reika around on her back before he sat above her midsection, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them and playing with them to his full enjoyment. "Oh, Minase!" Reika moaned as her eyes rolled back in her head. Minase rammed his cock into her snatch again and fucked her cowboy style for a few more minutes, until he finally gave way and came inside of her womb. Reika's eyes widened and her tongue stuck out as gallons of hot cum shot inside of her. "**AAAAIIIIIEEEEEE! IT'S SO HOT; OH, GOD! I'M CUMMING TOO! AAAAAHHH!**" Reika shrieked as cum squirted out of her pussy and got all over herself and Minase.

Minase tore himself out and came all over Reika's body, while Reika masturbated and moaned as she squirted the last of her own cum all over Minase. "Oh...so good! So hot...so sticky; mmm! It tastes so good; God, I can't see!" Reika whimpered as she was blanketed in cum from her head to her feet. "Oh, Reika...it feel so good!" Minase grunted as he milked the last of his cum all over Reika's body. After finally empting himself, he fell on top of Reika and passed out. Reika swallowed some of his cum before sighing in contempt. She wrapped her arms around his body and fell fast asleep. "Thank you, Minase! You're a good boy..." Reika mumbled sleepily.

As she kissed his lips and snuggled with him, she was completely unaware that they were being watched. From a hidden security camera in a different hotel room, Yukiko watched the whole thing and masturbated. "Oh! So hot...I wish I had somebody to fuck! I'm so lonely and horny; Minase is so lucky! Oh...I'm gonna cum!" Yukiko whined as she rubbed her wet and shiny pussy. She squealed as she came messily, squirting cum all over the place. "Oh...it feels so good, but it would feel a lot better if I could actually do the real thing with someone!" Yukiko muttered sadly as she looked at her wet, sticky hand. She cleaned herself up before she went to bed and dreamed of having sex with a good looking man.

***Well, that's a lot of super juicy and hot lemons in one chapter. Will Yukiko ever get to have a turn? What about Imari? And what are all the bad guys up to? All these questions and more will be answered soon!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this chapter, Raizo and the cast of Bible Black journey over to Tokyo in hopes of staying safe around Yukiko's fashion show. While in Tokyo, Raizo discovers a whole new way to enjoy sex. Warning: This chapter contains a graphic and explicit scene of a futanari sex lemon scene and some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Raizo and Saeki woke up the next morning feeling tired but happy. "Mmm...good morning, Raizo." Saeki said sweetly as she woke up and cuddled with Raizo. "Mmm...good morning, Saeki." Raizo mumbled sleepily. Both of them got up and got dressed before they headed downstairs to eat breakfast with their friends. Reika and Minase woke up later, and both of them seemed quite satisfied after a night's worth of sex. "What time is it, Minase?" Reika asked sleepily. "Uh, I think it's 7 AM. Come on, we better get ready before the airport is crowded. Our flight leaves at 10:30." Minase replied tiredly. After they got up and got dressed, they both went downstairs to have some breakfast.

As they approached the breakfast table, Raizo and Saeki talked ate in silence. Everyone ate some cereal in total silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Finally, after eating in silence, Raizo spoke up. "So...uh, how did you sleep last night Reika?" Raizo announced after sipping the milk from his bowl. "I slept ok, thank you for asking. How about you?" Reika replied. "I slept...pretty good. How about you, Minase?" Raizo asked. "Fine." he said simply. "So, what do you think we're gonna see in Tokyo?" Saeki said doing her best to try and change the subject. "Well, Yukiko did say she was having a fashion show over there. But I'm actually looking forward to seeing that art museum over there." Minase said now growing a little more excited.

As they started talking more about the kinds of things they wanted to see in Tokyo, Raizo and the others were unaware that Yukiko and Imari were still sleeping. Imari woke up to find out that Minase wasn't in bed with her like usual, and started to worry. "Huh? Minase...where did you go?" Imari whispered. As she got out of bed and looked around for Minase, Yukiko woke up feeling quite crabby and tired in her own room. "Arg...I hate the mornings!" Yukiko grumbled as she got out of bed. As she trudged out of bed and over to the bathroom, she turned on the lights to rinse her hair. She yelped as she caught sight of her bedhead; it was like a bird's nest. "You have a lot of work to do, young lady. You can't go to Tokyo looking like that!" Yukiko said out loud.

After she finally got ready, Yukiko was in a more cheerful mood. She left her room and headed down stairs, only to bump into Imari. "Oh! Hey there, Imari. Nice to see that you're wide awake!" Yukiko said cheerfully. "I'm looking for Minase, Yukiko. Have you seen him?" Imari said with a worried look. "Oh, relax! It's not like he's cheating on you or anything." Yukiko joked. "Uh, yeah...I don't think he'd do that. Besides; we're engaged!" Imari said with a nervous chuckle. As she walked downstairs with Yukiko, they saw Raizo and the others at the breakfast table talking amongst themselves.

Yukiko smiled as she approached them, causing the others to quiet down. "Oh. There you are, Yukiko. Where were you?" Saeki said. "I just woke up, silly. How long have you lovebirds been up?" Yukiko replied teasingly. Saeki blushed as she said that, but Raizo smirked as he shook his head. "We've only been up for an hour. You look like you had a rough night!" Raizo teased. Yukiko blushed before trying to smile it off. "Well, I don't mean to brag...but I got quite a show to put on in Tokyo, plus I gotta watch after you brats. Except you, Reika. You're too old to be a brat!" Yukiko joked. "Yukiko!" Minase snapped.

Reika laughed at her as she shook her head. "Well, as long as some of these brats think I'm pretty...I have no problem with that." she said as she hugged Raizo and pecked his cheek. Imari looked over at Minase before approaching him and sitting on his lap, startling him. "Where were you last night, Minase?" Imari whispered. "Uh...sleeping?" Minase replied with a red face. "Where were you sleeping?" Imari whispered more sternly. "Ok, so...when did you guys wanna leave for the airport?" Yukiko announced. "Anytime you're ready, we're ready!" Raizo replied as he held Reika in his lap. "Ok, let me go get our bags." Yukiko said as she walked off.

While the others left to help her, Imari had a talk with Minase. "Minase? I need to be perfectly honest with you; I question the status of our relationship. If you're not willing to be truthful and honest with me, then how can trust you? I want nothing more than to be your wife, but you have to be honest with me. Tell me: Am I not giving you enough satisfaction?" Imari asked seriously. Minase blushed before sighing heavily. "Imari, I love you more than anything in this world. You know that! Of course you give me enough satisfaction." Minase said with a nervous chuckle.

Imari pressed her breasts against his chest as she got into his face. "Liar! If you did think that, then you'd be turned on right now. Right now, I feel no sign of any excitement from you!" Imari whispered. Minase knew that he was caught, but had an idea to turn it around. He wrapped his arms around her waist before slipping his hands into her panties. "How about now?" Minase teased. "Oh! You meanie; that doesn't count!" Imari gasped. "Yes it does!" Minase smirked as he suddenly stood up and pinned her against the wall. "Oh! What are you going to do to me?" Imari cried. "A quickie, that's what." Minase purred as he started rubbing against her body.

Imari moaned in pleasure as her horny boyfriend started to play with her, and finally gave up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both began to fiercely tongue wrestle and fondle each other, when suddenly the sound of someone clearing their throat startled them both. "AHEM! We're supposed to be getting ready to go to the airport, you two!" Yukiko said. "Ah! Yukiko, you're so mean! We were just getting into it, too!" Imari complained. "You have plenty more time for that later!" Yukiko giggled as she winked at them. Minase and Imari blushed before they got off each other. Imari gasped as she saw Minase's boner and grabbed it before fiercely kissing him on the lips. "Ok, so I'm wrong. But I got my eye on you!" Imari teased. Minase smirked before slapping her ass and walked away, making Imari giggle like a horny schoolgirl.

Much later, they arrived at the airport and boarded on their plane. While Raizo sat with Reika and Imari sat close to Minase, Yukiko sat with Saeki. "Hey, Saeki? Can I ask you something?" Yukiko wondered during the middle part of their flight. "Sure, Yukiko. Anything, what do you need help with?" Saeki replied. Yukiko looked really shy and sheepish for some reason, confusing Saeki. "I, uh...I've been having some forbidden thoughts about someone lately. How do I stop them?" Yukiko said at last. Saeki was a bit surprised by what she said, but sighed as she shook her head. "It's not something that can be stopped Yukiko. I mean, you can try to stop yourself from thinking sinful thoughts, but they'll always be in your mind until you are more protected in your Word. Meaning you have to be on your guard by reading the Bible and knowing certain verses to help ward off those sinful thoughts and desires." Saeki explained.

Yukiko nodded her head slowly before laying back against her seat. "It's hard for me, hon. I'm really jealous because Raizo and Reika are together, Minase has got Imari, and I'm all alone." Yukiko said sadly. Saeki smiled sweetly as she held her hand. "You're not alone, Yukiko. You're never alone." Saeki whispered. "I just wish...I could have a man to myself. I'm tired of being alone and having to, uh...well, you know?" Yukiko muttered before blushing. Saeki blushed as well before leaning her head against her shoulder. "It's a thorn in anyone's side, Yukiko. Even for me; especially me!" Saeki whispered. Yukiko sighed as she rubbed Saeki's blonde hair. "You're lucky that you're so pretty and that everyone loves you." Yukiko said softly. "That's not all true, Yukiko. You're much loved by a lot of people too!" Saeki said. "Not as much as you!" Yukiko said sadly.

After almost all day, the plane landed in Tokyo and everyone got off board. As everyone stretched and got their bags, they were excited to finally be somewhere safe and far away from danger. Raizo and his friends took a bus through town to reach the Imperial Hotel, where Yukiko would be staying at for her fashion show around this area. "Here we are, guys. Home sweet home!" Yukiko announced. "Whoa...I almost forgot how pretty it is here during the night." Raizo said as he looked at all the bright neon lights.

They arrived at the Imperial Hotel, and each of them went into their own rooms. It was far more lavish and luxcurious than the other hotel they stayed in, and it was also far more relaxing. But despite all of this, something was missing...at least for Yukiko. She started to feel really bored and lonely when she sat all alone in her room with the lights turned off. As she sat in her bed, her mind started having flashbacks of all the sexual things she witnessed during the Walpurgis Night incident. Fast forwarding to the present, Yukiko remembered peeping on Raizo, Reika, Minase, and Saeki. They all looked so happy together when they did it, and Yukiko felt even more of a powerful desire to be touched.

Finally, Yukiko could not contain herself anymore. She started to cry as she laid back down and stripped off her clothes. "It's not fair...I want somebody to touch me too!" Yukiko whined as she fondled herself. She reached down to her lonely womanhood and began to masturbate while squeezing her breasts. "Oh, I'm so lonely. Please...please God, I want more! I want someone; anyone! Man or woman, I want someone now!" Yukiko whimpered as she pleasured herself. Yukiko was about to reach climax, when suddenly her door opened. "Hey, Yukiko. I just wanted to say thanks for-(Gasps)" Reika began before she caught sight of Yukiko masturbating.

Yukiko screamed as she nearly fell off her bed and covered herself. Reika stood there wide eyed at Yukiko in total shock and silence for several moments, until she finally spoke. "What are you doing?" Reika asked at last. "What? What do you mean what am I doing?! You have eyes, don't you?" Yukiko snapped. Reika looked insulted, but realized that there was a very specific reason why Yukiko was doing this. "Honey, if you wanted some playtime...all you had to do was ask!" Reika said. "What? Is it really that easy?! Uh, I mean...can you tell me what you know?" Yukiko said trying to contain her excitement.

Reika smiled naughtily as she approached her and then kissed her lips in a sensual fashion. "Why bother wasting my breath with words when I can show you the right way?" Reika smirked as she grabbed her breasts. "Oh! Oh, Reika...it's no wonder Minase always thinks of you when he masturbates." Yukiko moaned as Reika fondled her size C breasts. "Wait, what?!" Reika exclaimed in shock. "Oops! Oh, shit...I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Please don't say anything about this!" Yukiko gasped. Reika smiled and nodded as she agreed before kissing her lips again. Reika tore off her dress and revealed her nude body before grabbing hold of Yukiko.

Reika and Yukiko passionately kissed each other's lips, hungrily dwelling each other's tongues in each other's mouths. They fondled each other's bodies and kissed, when suddenly a harsh voice scared them both. "What the hell are you two doing?!" Raizo cried. Both women turned around and gasped in shock as they found Raizo facing them with a stern look on his face as he folded both arms across his chest. "Well?" Raizo demanded. "Uh, we're...playing?" Reika suggested with a weak chuckle. "Please don't be mad at us!" Yukiko whimpered.

Raizo sighed sulkily as he entered the room and slammed the door shut, locking it tight. "Raizo...sweetie, calm down ok? There's no need to be so angry with us." Reika began. "Oh, there's plenty reason to be angry at you for!" Raizo snapped. Reika and Yukiko gulped nervously, when suddenly Raizo grabbed them both by the breasts and gave them each a passionate kiss on the lips. "You should invite me whenever you two play!" Raizo teased. "Oh, you asshole! I thought you were gonna hurt us!" Reika moaned as Raizo kept squeezing her breasts. "You scared me!" Yukiko whined. "Well, maybe I will hurt you...because I play rough." Raizo smirked as he started biting Reika's nipples.

Reika's eyes got wide and watered before she yelped loudly. "Ow! Stop it, you meanie! Not too rough, now..." Reika cried. "I'll be as rough as I want to be, little witch!" Raizo taunted as he grabbed hold of Reika and spanked her ass. "Oh! You are such a horny jackass, Raizo. That's why I love you so much!" Reika moaned as Raizo grinded against her nude body and roughly fondled her breasts. "Does that hurt?" Yukiko wondered. "Come here and I'll show you!" Raizo said as he grabbed Yukiko over. "Oh! Don't hurt me, please!" Yukiko cried as Raizo grabbed her and began smothering his face in her breasts.

As Raizo played with her breasts, Reika helped Raizo tear off his clothes before wrapping her body around his and grinded against him in a sexual manner. Reika grabbed Raizo's head and forced her tongue inside of his mouth, warring for dominance. Raizo kept on squeezing and fondling Yukiko's breasts, making her squeal and moan in pure pleasure. "Oh, that feels so much better than my own hand. Oh, yes!" Yukiko moaned happily. Reika moaned ravanously as she pressed her breasts against Raizo's back and slithered her hands down to his penis, and then started jerking him off before beating him in the tongue wrestling match.

Finally, Raizo retreated before he found himself on his back and both Reika and Yukiko jerked him off. "Oh, wow! I've never done this before, you guys. But I'm glad I'm doing it now!" Yukiko said happily as her eyes lit up and jerked off Raizo even harder. "Oh, honey. We barely got started!" Reika teased as she bent down and started to lick his rod. "Oh, Reika! That's so good...don't stop. Yukiko, join her! Reika's an expert on this, she'll teach you!" Raizo groaned. Yukiko blushed, but did as she was told.

Yukiko stroked her tongue all over Raizo's penis, occassionally fighting off against Reika's tongue. Finally, Yukiko won the battle over dominance for Raizo's cock and began to suck on him noisly. "Mmm! So good...it's so hard and stiff; I love it!" Yukiko cried happily with her mouthful. "Ooh, you look like you're having fun. Come here, and let me show you what I can really do!" Reika said with a sneaky smile. She grabbed Yukiko's breasts from behind and massaged them while Yukiko sucked on Raizo for another 10 minutes; Yukiko's moans were loud and sensuous.

Finally, Raizo came and made a mess out of poor Yukiko and Reika. His cum erupted everywhere all over their faces and breasts, and both women squealed in pleasure before they licked each other clean of his sticky seed. "Mmm! It tastes so good, you guys. But I wanna feel even better!" Yukiko said after cum swapping with Reika. "Oh, really? Ok...but don't say I didn't warn you two!" Reika said even sneakier than ever before. "Wait, what do you mean by two? Are you hiding something from me, Reika?" Raizo demanded cautiously.

Reika giggled naughtily as she sat back and spread her pussy wide open for them both to see. Suddenly, after rubbing her clitoris hard enough, Reika formed a penis of her own. Both Raizo and Yukiko were extremely shocked by what they were seeing, but Raizo looked like he had seen a ghost. Realizing this, Reika started to feel awkward and wondered if she went too far. "Raizo? Are you ok; is it too uncomfortable and awkward for you? Do you want to stop?" Reika asked seriously. "It's not that...it's just that I've never seen a woman with a dick before. I mean, how do I even have sex with someone like _that?_" Raizo admitted.

Reika smiled naughtily again as she grabbed Yukiko from behind. "Let me show you, honey! It's a lot of fun...though it can be pretty messy!" Reika said with a seductive tone. "Ooh, this _does_ sound fun. Come on, Raizo! Let's have some real fun now." Yukiko purred. Raizo smirked as he got on top of Yukiko thrust his hardened 10 inch cock inside of her tight, wet cunt. Reika soon thrust her own 8 inch penis into Yukiko's ass. Raizo and Reika fucked Yukiko wildly for almost 3 hours straight; everyone was moaning, crying, and panting the whole time they had sex.

Finally, everyone reached climax. "Oh, Reika! I'm gonna cum!" Raizo grunted as he pumped himself in and out of Yukiko harder than ever before. "Me too! Oh, God...I'm gonna die!" Reika moaned. "Don't stop! Fuck me; fuck my brains out! Fuck me now!" Yukiko demanded in pure ecstasy. Raizo and Reika came inside of Yukiko, who screamed loudly as she felt hot cum ooze inside of both her pussy and ass. Raizo and Reika continued to cum huge streams of the hot vivifying fluids until they tore themselves away, yet they still continued to give Yukiko a cum shower.

Yukiko looked like a giant marshmallow had exploded all over her and ended up swallowing a pint of the hot sticky stuff before she was able to breathe. "Gah! Fuck it; I can't stop! How in the hell am I still cumming?!" Raizo cried as he tried milking himself dry. "Oh, God! I haven't cum this much in a long time; fuck!" Reika grunted as she squeezed her dick to ooze more cum out. "Oh my God...I'm drowning in jizz! This is amazing; please don't stop!" Yukiko mumbled with her mouth full of hot cum.

Finally, after what seemed like 3 whole minutes, Raizo and Reika stopped cumming. They both panted feverishly to catch their breath as they sat down together, but poor Yukiko laid in the middle of the bed looking like a dozen cans of white paint had exploded all over her. Even her bed was sopping wet and white with the sticky, smelly substance. She passed out with a crazed look on her face, but Raizo surprised Reika by grabbing her breasts from behind. "Oh! Raizo, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed almost out of breath. "Sorry, Reika...but I'm still bored and horny! Entertain me!" Raizo purred as he fondled her breasts like no tomorrow.

Reika gasped out and cried loudly as Raizo thrust his penis into her moist snatch from behind, giving her a sensation of pain and pleasure all at once. "Oh, Raizo...I don't think I can go anymore! I'm so tired; please stop!" Reika whined as she was fucked. "I want you, Reika! And I want you now!" Raizo snarled as he spanked her ass. "Ouch! Stop it, Raizo...you're hurting me!" Reika complained. Raizo roughly fucked Reika for 2 more hours; penetrating deep into her womb. He roughly fondled her breasts and even jerked off Reika's erect penis while forcefully sloshing his tongue inside of her mouth. Reika was sobbing by the time they reached climax.

Raizo and Reika screamed loudly as gallons of hot cum poured out everywhere. From behind, Reika felt the hot fluids ooze all the way up into her womb and spooge out all over herself and on Raizo. In the front, Reika's hardened penis shot cum all over the place and made the room a completely sticky mess. It looked like a little two year old had squirted toothpaste all over the room by the time Reika and Raizo finished cumming.

Reika's mind and consciousness was broken as she laid back against Raizo; her eyes were lit up with a powerful sensation of ardor and her tongue hung out like a dog. Reika was also sweating crazily and was hot as she laid on top of Raizo, while Raizo felt surprisingly calm and was fast asleep with Reika on top of him. Yukiko woke up a few minutes later, feeling extremely groggy and lightheaded before she was able to sit up and wonder what the hell happened. "Whoa...what happened? My head hurts!" Yukiko muttered.

She turned around to find Raizo and Reika snuggled up together, as well as her room covered in hot sticky cum. The air smelt of red hot sex, and Yukiko felt upset as she realized that she was still covered in a thick plaster of semen. "Oh my God! Just look at this place; look at me! You two are gonna help me clean this up when you wake up!" Yukiko said to herself as she got out of bed and went to her bathroom to clean up. Even though she was mad about the mess, Yukiko was thrilled that she finally got rid of her viginity. "Maybe Saeki can have a little fun with us later!" Yukiko said to herself with a mischievious giggle.

***Whew! Well, there you go! My very first futanari lemon scene. Hope it was worth the wait! And not to worry; the Insane Preacher is going to have a few new surprises to share with us later! Until then, adios!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this shocking and violent chapter, The Insane Preacher begins to reveal his true colors towards Blondyke and his gang. Blondyke now has to make an important choice: To go his own ways and pretend as if nothing had ever happened, or to do the right thing and warn those who he was trying to hunt down. Warning: Contains extremely graphic violence, harsh language, and some disturbing content; viewer discretion is advised!***

Meanwhile in New York City, Blondyke was meeting with some very important family officials from the Five Families in a basement of a hotel. The Five Families were getting very upset with Blondyke for his wreckless behavior, but they shockingly didn't know that the Insane Preacher was his client...yet. The Greencoat consigliere Edward Thorn sat across from the table facing Blondyke, and there were two other famile consiglieres and Associates sitting on the other end. One the left side were the Bluecoats and Redcoats, and on the right side were the Browncoats and Greencoats. "Ok, Blondyke. We've been going easy on you for a while...but your wreckless behavior is starting to gain attention from the media and the public. Not to mention that we've got the police, the FBI, and the CIA on our asses. So I speak for everyone inside of this room when I say this: You better have a pretty damn good explaination for your behavior! The floor's yours; so use it wisely!" the Edward Thorn said sternly.

Blondyke sighed as he shook his head; what the hell was he going to tell them? If he told them that he was working for a psychopathic maniac, he was sure to get whacked. He sighed as he tried to think of an alibi, though he wasn't too sure if it would cut the mustard. Finally, he stood up and tried to look confident. "You know that I'm a family man, don't you? I do my work for the family and you do yours. Everybody knows that when it comes down to business, there ain't nothing personal!" Blondyke began. "Oh, brother. Here he goes again!" a Browncoat muttered. "Times have been tough on all of us lately, hasn't it? You Bluecoats have been struggling to keep your casinos up and running for business, haven't you? All them sneaky beaners trying to rip you off to make an extra dime?" Blondyke began. "Ah, it's true! Security can't be trusted!" a Bluecoat said. "And not to mention the fact that now that they've passed all these gun laws, business is even more difficult for the Redcoats. Am I right?" Blondyke said. "Hell yeah, it's been rough!" a Redcoat explained.

The Greencoats were a little suspcious of Blondyke. "Well then what the hell are you doing running around the streets pointing your guns at people for?" a Greencoat demanded. "Hitman business." Blondyke said plainly. "Who for, kid?" Edward Thorn demanded. "Excuse me?" Blondyke replied. "I want to know who you're working for, kid. Because the way things are going, this...client of yours, seems pretty careless to let you run around loose without any supervision!" Edward challenged. Blondyke started to sweat nervously, because he knew that he was beginning to lose his ground. "Look...I don't ask you about your business, so don't ask me about mine!" Blondyke said. "Bullshit it's none of my business! I'm making it my business because I've got the freaking FBI at my door interrogating me about histories of violence! Who are you working for?!" Edward demanded now losing his patience.

Charlie stood up to try and settle things down a bit. "Look; we're all in a tough situation here. Perhaps maybe a few minutes to calm down would do us some good?" Charlie suggested. "I ain't got a few minutes! I damn well better hear from you the truth about who it is you're working for, kid! The Five Families are at stake here because of you...again!" Edward said angrily. "Hey, you better watch it! Don't think that I won't take any of your shit like I did with your boss!" Blondyke threatened. Now Edward was really losing it, and the others could see it. "Don't push your luck with me, kid! You may have whacked our Don before, but you were lucky that time. I got protection and muscle in places you wouldn't even believe was real!" Edward growled. "I'm shaking!" Blondyke retorted.

Edward and Blondyke began arguing with each other fiercely, when suddenly evil laughter was heard from the distance. the laughing began approaching closer, and Blondyke looked like he was close to soiling himself as he recognized the laughter. "Oh, God! No...not here; anywhere but here!" Blondyke muttered. Suddenly, the Insane Preacher burst through the doors carrying a suitcase. He laughed and sneered evilly as he slowly walked into the room, earning several shocked stares from the Five Families. "And I thought that my jokes were pathetic!" the Insane Preacher said at last.

He grabbed a chair and sat down at the table, causing some of the family members to be outraged. "Uh, excuse me! But who the fuck are you? And how in the hell did you get past security?!" Edward Thorn demanded. "Life's full of surprises and mysteries, isn't it?" the Insane Preacher sneered. "Who is this clown?" a Browncoat wondered. "A clown, you say? No...clowns are supposed to be funny. I'm not a funny man; I take my business very seriously. I don't fool around when I have business that needs to be taken care of!" the Insane Preacher said grimly. "Oh yeah? And what business is that, if I may ask?" Edward asked.

Before the Insane Preacher could speak, Blondyke spoke up. "Who, this guy?! He's nobody! He's proably just some crazy black metal dude who's lost his way from some concert, isn't that right?" Blondyke said with a nervous chuckle. The Insane Preacher looked like he wanted to rip his head off, but this earned a few laughs from some of the Redcoats. "Wait, so you know this guy?" one of them asked. "Uh, no! I never met him in my entire life!" Blondyke said even more nervously. "Oh, haven't you now?" the Insane Preacher growled. "Shut up! Don't talk!" Blondyke mouthed. "You still didn't answer my question; who are you and what do you want from us?" Edward demanded.

The Insane Preacher sighed heavily before he slammed his suitcase down and stood up. "I'll tell you what I want. I want your cooperation. I'm here to give you an offer that you won't refuse; one that only a fool would be so stupid to refuse!" the Insane Preacher began. "Go on, I'm listening!" Edward demanded. The Insane Preacher smiled evilly as he paced around the room. "Let us all wind the clocks back a year, shall we? We all know that this new administration that is running our country now calls for equality and acceptance, yes?" the Insane Preacher began. "Uh, yes?" a few of the others murmmered.

The Insane Preacher stopped pacing and turned to face them. "Now, let me ask you this! Who do they accept? Who do they wish to give equality and more rights to? To the honest hardworking middle class white Americans? No! They desire to give these special privilages and treatments to these...lowlife, rancid, disease ridden refugees! They dare to give them our rights to a group of individuals who are nothing more than a bunch of liberal, boy-loving, tree hugging, and anti-Christian bastards!" the Insane Preacher rambled on. This really started to worry Blondyke, though the others just looked extremely confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" a Bluecoat demanded. "You haven't been paying a bit of attention to the television, have you? You haven't seen these, uh...commercials about this little festival they're hosting in Japan? Turn it on, will you?" the Insane Preacher explained.

A Redcoat turned on the TV and a commercial showed them the huge Unity World Festival they were hosting in Tokyo, Japan. "See that; see those lies? They're boasting...no, _preaching_ acceptance of unifying the human race! They say they'll accept everyone! Everyone except the God-fearing Christians who founded this country!" the Insane Preacher said with an angry hiss. "What? Ok, whoa...time out there, buddy! Of course Americans will be there!" a Browncoat objected. "Oh, there's no doubt that there will be Americans there. But they're only accepting those who have no religion...or at least to a degree where they're so fucking open-minded that their brains fall out!" the Insane Preacher said bitterly.

Blondyke was getting a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach; he knew that there was bound to be something really bad about to happen soon. "Ok, so what the hell is the point of all this? What do you want us to do about it?" Edward demanded. "I'll tell you what I want. I want that fucking pagan festival shut down, and I don't care how you do it! I want it destroyed; burned to the ground and ashes strewn around. Like the churches in Norway from the 1990s; except that this time, God will be properly avenged! If you help me to do this, I promise that I will not only pay you in full for your noble efforts, but you will also receive God's blessing in stopping the satanic lies being spawned in this little charade. So what do you say? Are you in?" The Insane Preacher concluded.

Everyone except Blondyke and his group looked at each other before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. "What, are you nuts?!" Edward laughed. "This guy's crazy!" a Browncoat chortled. "I think he's been smoking way too much crack!" a Bluecoat added. "Wait, wait, wait! How much money are we talking about here?" a Greencoat said still giggling. "500 billion dollars; in cash!" the Insane Preacher stated. Everyone howled with laughter as he said that. "Ok, ok, ok! You got me; we had our little laugh, but enough is enough. So what do you really want?" Edward said as he wiped some tears away.

The Insane Preacher seriously looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel, but he surprisingly remained calm. "What do I really want? Do you honest to God want to know what it is that I desire most of all? I'll be more than happy to tell you." the Insane Preacher said softly as he sat back down. "I want...every fucking witch alive in this world hunted down and burned at the stake! I want every tree hugger gutted and decapitated on the streets! I want every damn satanist torn to bits and have their brains bashed and nailed to a tree, and I want every boy-loving faggot and lesbian whore have their entrails splattered all over the walls and their own children crushed! I want every other religion to burn in the deepest flames of Hell along with those who refuse to accept God's truth. That's what I want; I want every enemy to the one true God destroyed without pity or remorse!" the Insane Preacher said with a grim tone of malice.

Everyone, including Blondyke, looked absolutely disgusted by what he said. But that was nothing compared to what the Insane Preacher did next. "Are you fucking nuts?! Why the hell would you want to do or say something like that? That ain't very Christian if you ask me!" a Browncoat exclaimed. "Yeah; talk about being closed minded!" a Bluecoat added. "You see? That's your problem; you can't accept the truth because you're too selfish and concerned for them...when you should be focusing on what God wants. And what God wants is simple; every ounce of evil destroyed and out of the way! And I have the perfect weapon to get us started on our little crusade!" the Insane Preacher said as he grabbed his suitcase.

He pulled out a strange looking device; it was a huge metal object with a rubber grip on the top. "What the hell is that?" a Redcoat wondered. "This deadly war machine is specially constructed for wiping out God's enemies. It can create the Sword of the Spirit, for one!" the Insane Preacher explained as he pressed a button and made a huge chainsaw appear. "Whoa! What are you doing?" a Browncoat exclaimed. "Point that thing away!" a Redcoat cried. "It can create a gun that is more than capable of mowing away the armies of Satan!" the Insane Preacher said as he pressed another button and created a huge chaingun. Blondyke looked like he was about to pass out. "Or...it can simply spew out the fiery wrath of the Lord himself!" the Insane Preacher said as he pressed another button and created a flamethrower.

Blondyke took a step back, as did his friends. "Ok, wait a minute! Let's...let's calm down, all right? We can talk about this!" Edward began. "Too late; you should've taken up my offer a little more seriously when you had the chance, but now...it looks like your foolishness will cost you. But on the otherhand, you get a free demonstration of God's wrath!" the Insane Preacher cackled before he began firing his flamethrower at everyone. The howling screams of everyone being roasted by the flamethrower would forever haunt Blondyke's mind, as well as the maniacal laughter from such an evil who enjoyed their suffering.

After he finished frying up the Five Families with his flamethrower, the Insane Preacher laughed evilly as he walked away as if nothing had ever happened. But just as he stepped out of the hotel, the entire New York Police Force surrounded him. "Freeze! We've got you completely surrounded; put your hands behind your head and get on the ground!" a police officer shouted on the megaphone. "I fear no evil, and you shall taste the wrath of God!" the Insane Preacher shouted back as he transformed his flamethrower into a chaingun. "Look out, he's gotta a chaingun!" an officer screamed. It was too late; the Insane Preacher began blasting away with his chaingun and mowed away dozens of cops in gory splats of blood.

The Insane Preacher cackled maniacally as he mowed away the police and destroyed their cars completely, when there was finally nothing left. But as he began rampaging his way through the streets, several S.W.A.T. teams surrounded the area and began to attack him. "There he is, open fire!" a S.W.A.T. cop cried as he fired his M16 at the Insane Preacher. Every S.W.A.T. cop fired their M16s, MP5s, Glocks, and SPAS 12 shotguns at the Insane Preacher; every last bullet. But the bullets harmlessly hit him and the Insane Preacher laughed maniacally as he shook them off while returning fire with his chaingun. Eventually, the Insane Preacher decided to get really mean by chasing down some stragglers before hacking them to death with his chainsaw.

After he killed the last cop, the Insane Preacher hijacked an 18 wheeler truck and sped down the highway to reach the airport; he was going to make a little trip to Japan. The whole time this rampage occured, Blondyke watched with widened eyes of horror and dismay. At first, the ghastly sights of bloody giblets of gore painting the streets was all that he could think about. All he could hear was the dying screams of any poor soul that somehow managed to survive this massacre. But finally his heart, mind, and eyes opened to the truth and he realized he needed to get done.

With fierce determination, Blondyke rushed towards his sedan and began chasing after the Insane Preacher. His friends went with him, though they were confused as to what exactly they were doing. "Hey, boss? What are we doing? Why are we going after this guy?" Cris asked. "No more." Blondyke muttered. "Boss, are you ok?" Billy wondered with concern. "No more kids, no more women." Blondyke muttered again. "Hey, man. Take it easy, all right? Why not just get out of here and pretend this never happened?" Cris suggested. "How the hell could you say that? I saw that and I'll never forget it!" Nicky scolded. "No more kids, no more women, no more lives!" Blondyke said a little louder.

Cris was getting agitated, but so were the others. "This is ridiculous man! Why should we care what he's up to? He'll probably end up getting killed before he even reaches the airport!" Cris said. "No! No more! No more kids, no more women, no more lives!" Blondyke cried louder. "Would you stop saying that, man? What does that even mean?" Cris complained. Suddenly, Blondyke drew out a pistol and shot Cris's brains out against the window. "I SAID NO MORE!" Blondyke shouted furiously. Charlie and the others were beyond shocked by what happened, but what Blondyke said surprised them even more. "I said no more! You fucking hear me?! No more kids, no more women, no more lives! I'm tired of that shit, man! I had it! I don't need that shit in my life anymore; no more!" Blondyke cried fiercely as he began crying tears of rage.

Blondyke was silent, save for some sniffles as he kept on driving. Finally, Charlie touched his shoulder to comfort him. "It's all right, boss! We're with you until the end; we're gonna stop him. I promise!" Charlie said softly. "Yeah, we're with you boss! We'll see that this maniac gets his! Nobody fucks with us!" Billy agreed. "How are we gonna stop him?" Nicky asked more seriously. Blondyke sniffled as he wiped his eyes. "I don't know...but I do know somebody who can!" Blondyke said more calmly. They kept on driving through the highway, until they finally arrived at the airport. "Where to, boss?" Billy asked. "Where else? Tokyo; to that Unity World Festival!" Blondyke snapped.

Meanwhile in Tokyo; Raizo woke up with Reika tightly snuggled up with him. "Oh, well good morning to you too Reika. You just can't seem to stay away from me, can you?" Raizo teased. Reika woke up and giggled as he heard him say that. "Oh, stop it. You act like you never slept with a woman before!" Reika teased back. "I haven't; at least not one with a dick!" Raizo snorted. Reika blushed in embarassment as he said that and hung her head down in shame. Raizo felt stupid for insulting her and lifted her chin up. "Hey, Reika...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" Raizo said kindly. "I know you didn't, sweetheart. It's just...really awkward having to live like that, you know? I don't even know if I can call myself a woman or not!" Reika said with a teary voice.

Raizo blushed before he kissed her lips, making Reika blush even brighter. "Reika, you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. I don't care what anyone else says; I love you!" Raizo whispered. Reika began to cry before she embraced him tightly and began caressing him. "Oh, Raizo. Thank God for you; thank God for you! I love you too." Reika whispered. "Shh...it's all right, baby. I've got you! I've got you right here!" Raizo whispered back. "Are you two gonna make out or are you gonna help me clean up _your_ mess?" Yukiko snapped as she suddenly got into the room with a maid's outfit on.

Raizo and Reika yelped as they were caught, when they suddenly realized that they were still naked in her room. "Oh, shit! Did we actually-" Reika began. "Mm-hmm! And guess who's gonna help me clean up the mess? You two! Better get started; because I gotta lot of outfits to try on!" Yukiko said teasingly. "Wait, aren't you going to help us?" Raizo snapped. "You kidding? I'm already behind at work; if you two do a good job, I might get you a treat later!" Yukiko giggled as she blew a kiss at them. "Hey!" Reika cried. It was too late; Yukiko ran off laughing crazily, while Raizo and Reika growled in anger as they cleaned up the room. "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna wring her neck!" Reika growled. "Not if I wring it first!" Raizo retorted.

After they cleaned up her room, they both got dressed before they headed downstairs to eat breakfast. As they ate, the news came on and gave a heads up about the new World Unity Festival being held in Tokyo. "Coming live from you today, is the recent update of the World Unity Festival being exclusively held here in Tokyo." a female reporter announced. "Ugh, I can't stand festivals like these!" Raizo muttered as he finished his oatmeal. "Why not?" Reika asked. "I don't like the crowds, that's all. Plus, they've got all these..." Raizo said before he grew silent. "They've got what, Raizo? You can tell me!" Reika said as she touched his hands. "I'd rather not say it out loud; I don't want to offend you." Raizo admitted.

Reika grew sad as she lowered her head down and sighed. "Raizo, I know it's wrong. But you have to look at things in a different view. Look at me for instance; I was lost and confused. But thanks to you, I'm found!" Reika said softly. Raizo sighed as he cupped his hands on her face. "It wasn't me who saved you, Reika. It was God!" Raizo whispered before kissing her lips. "Raizo, I have a bit of a confession to make. I knew that what I was doing was wrong, but I never really accepted Jesus into my heart. Am I too late?" Reika asked with tears streaming down her eyes. "No, you're never too late sweetheart. Come here!" Raizo whispered as he brought her close.

Raizo and Reika bowed their heads together and held hands as they prayed, unaware that Saeki walked in on them. She gasped as she saw them and had tears of joy in her eyes. "Oh, Reika! I'm so happy for you!" Saeki squealed trying to conceal her excitement. Raizo and Reika heard her and stood up to face her. "Oh, Saeki! Come here sweetie!" Reika wept as she held out her arms. Saeki ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Both Reika and Saeki wept as they held onto each other, while Raizo looked at them feeling happy for them both. But just when things were starting to look up, things went down again. Minase ran into the room with a very panicky look on his face. "Guys! It's really bad...come on!" Minase said almost out of breath.

***Uh oh! This doesn't look too good, does it? What is that Insane Preacher up to now? Stay tuned to find out!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is here! In this shocking chapter, Raizo and the gang are given quite a shocking warning and message from the Insane Preacher...as well as a more comforting yet shocking proposition from Blondyke and his gang. Meanwhile; Saeki wants to learn more of the dark secrets of the Insane Preacher's motives, and only one person can give her the answers she's looking for. Warning: This chapter contains some violence, harsh language, and some pretty disturbing content; viewer discretion is advised!***

Minase rushed over to the living room with Raizo, Reika, and Saeki. There were also some other bystanders and random tourists crowding the place to see the breaking news on the television screen. "What's going on, Minase?" Saeki asked. "It's the Insane Preacher...and I think he's got some new friends! Look!" Minase whispered as he pointed. "We interrupt this program to bring you this shocking and controversial broadcast. At approximately 4:18 this morning, a live video streaming has someway or another been hacked into a TV station claiming to have a message to be shared for the whole world to see. Let's take a look, shall we?" a male reporter announced.

A video was seen with extreme static and interference, until it finally cleared up a little and revealed the face of the Insane Preacher. "Greetings, peasants from all around the world! I give to you a message from the Lord; he is very angry at those hosting this...Unity World Festival here in Tokyo! So to express my discontent with this pagan festival, I have with me here a special volunteer to spread this little message!" the Insane Preacher announced.

He walked over towards a chair covered by a blanket and tore off the blanket, revealing it to be a terrified young man of Spanish descent strapped to the chair in chains. "Oh my God!" Reika gasped. "Tell me...where you planning on going to this festival, young man?" the Insane Preacher sneered. "Yes...I was gonna go!" he whimpered. "Why?" the Insane Preacher demanded. "To, uh...celebrate the history of my country...sir! To give thanks to my ancestors!" the young man said with fear dominating his voice. "You worship your ancestors, dear boy? Don't you know that they are dead and rotting in the ground?" the Insane Preacher snarled. "No, sir. They are very much alive; their spirits live on and dwell here even as we speak!" the young man whined.

The Insane Preacher savagely backhanded the poor young man, almost causing the chair to fall over. "Blasphemer! You would rather choose to worship your dead ancestors over the great and powerful Creator? Shameful; see, my dear ladies and gentlemen? This festival is preaching satanic lies; repent now or forever be damned in Hell! Don't attend this festival!" the Insane Preacher cried fiercely. People all around the world were terrified to be watching this, and the censors tried desperately to shut this off but couldn't seem to figure out why they couldn't. "Do you believe in the afterlife, boy?" the Insane Preacher hissed. "Yes sir! I do; I do believe in the afterlife!" the young man cried.

The Insane Preacher laughed sinisterly as he kept recording this on tape, though Raizo was beyond disgusted and appalled by such evil behavior. "Now, dear boy. Let me tell you a little secret. Look at me!" the Insane Preacher began. The poor young man was too terrified to hear him at first and whimpered like a little baby. "**LOOK AT ME!**" the Insane Preacher roared. The young man stopped whimpering and looked up at him with petrified fear in his eyes. "There is only one God that exists, and that God has created everything. The earth, the skies, the moon, the stars, and the heavens and all of Hell. Today...you're going to have the privilege to see what Hell really looks like, and learn why you should never question God's awesome power!" the Insane Preacher said in a low tone.

The poor young man began sobbing uncontrollably as the Insane Preacher slowly approached him. Suddenly, the Insane Preacher grabbed the young man by the face and violently twisted his neck, killing him. Several people screamed in horror at this gruesome sight, and the whole world was shocked beyond reasoning. The Insane Preacher tossed the dead body aside before focusing the camera on him. "This is just the beginning of God's righteous anger, ladies and gentlemen. But I now have an important message to give to the one they call...Spawn!" the Insane Preacher began.

Raizo was very shocked to hear that, and listened intently to what this maniac had to say. "My dear adversary, I must inform you that there is no greater shame than hiding away in the shadows while innocent lives are so callously taken away. Unless you surrender yourself to me at the old abandoned temple near Mt. Fuji at midnight before the festival, more people will die. So who's the strong one now?" the Insane Preacher sneered before bursting into demonic cackling and laughter. The screen soon went black and an emergency dial tone covered the TV screens, shocking the world even more.

Raizo was so shocked by what he had just seen and heard, that he almost felt like throwing up. "Oh my God! What do I do?!" Raizo moaned as he walked away to a different room. "Raizo, wait!" Reika said as she chased after him. Raizo leaned against the wall and started to cry, deeply surprising Reika and the others. "Guys, what do I do? If I hand myself over to him, he may take advantage of this situation and try to kill you! But if I don't, then he'll keep on murdering more innocent lives! What should I do?" Raizo sobbed.

Reika, Saeki, and Minase looked at each other before they sighed and approached Raizo in a comforting manner. "Raizo, you'll think of something. I know you will! We're right here with you the whole way, baby. Don't cry!" Reika whispered passionately as she embraced him. Just as Raizo started to calm down, a hotel employee approached them. "Hey, which one of you is Raizo?" he asked. "That'd be me. Why, what's wrong?" Raizo answered. "Telephone call for you!" he said as he handed him a phone.

Raizo and the others looked a little confused, but Raizo answered the phone nonetheless. "Hello?" Raizo asked cautiously. "I ain't got much time, so I'll try to make this quick for ya! Meet me and my crew at the old abandoned warehouse at the third pier in Tokyo Bay; it's right by the closed theme park. We got business to settle!" Blondyke's voice instructed before hanging up. Raizo nearly dropped the phone before he slumped down on a chair. "I can't believe this! This just keeps getting worse and worse!" Raizo said in exasperation. "What's wrong now?" Saeki asked.

Raizo sighed as he shook his head and straightened out his hair. "Blondyke wants to meet me at an abandoned warehouse for some business to settle. What do you think that means?" Raizo replied. "Oh God! It must be a trap, Raizo. Be careful!" Reika said as she held his hands. "Well, what other choice do I have?" Raizo sighed. "Wait, what if they want to help?" Saeki wondered. Raizo looked at her with a puzzled expression before he shook his head. "I doubt that's possible, but we'll see! If I'm not back by sundown, you guys stay hidden and stay far away from this festival. Got it?" Raizo instructed as he stood back up.

Reika grabbed his arm and looked at him with a heavy sadness in her eyes. "Raizo, don't leave me all alone! I want to help you; plus if it is a trap, then I want to give that creep a piece of my mind!" Reika proclaimed. Raizo wanted to say no, but Saeki glanced at him and nodded her head. "Ok, Reika. You can come with me. But Saeki, I want you and the others to stay here. Got it? We'll be back!" Raizo said as he walked off with Reika arm in arm. "You can count on us, Raizo!" Saeki said cheerfully.

But as they left, Minase approached her. "We're not staying here, are we?" Minase asked. "Hell no! There are many more questions that need to be answered...such as the disappearance of the original members of this Bible Black Club." Saeki said seriously. "But who else could know about it, Saeki? They're all dead thanks to this psychopath; I saw it all on the news in America!" Minase exclaimed. "Not all of them are dead, Minase. There's one more person still alive who can give us some answers. I think we need to pay Miss Takashiro a visit!" Saeki said gravely.

Meanwhile, Raizo and Reika took a cab towards Tokyo Bay and began walking down a set of docks in search of this place where Blondyke wanted to meet them. "This place gives me the creeps!" Reika whispered as she held onto Raizo. "Don't worry; anything bad happens and I'll protect you!" Raizo promised. Reika smiled as she rubbed her head against the crook of his neck. "I'm glad to have you as a friend, Raizo. But I really can't wait until we get married...maybe even have our own children!" Reika said softly. Raizo blushed as she said that and rubbed her back softly as they continued to walk.

Finally, they both found their way over towards a closed theme park. Surrounding the entire area was heavily armed Blackcoats. One of them recognized Raizo and Reika before he approached them. "There you are! Boss is waiting for you inside; follow me!" he said as he lead the way over towards the warehouse. "What does he want from me?" Raizo questioned. "Hold with the questions till we get inside, ok?" the Blackcoat replied.

Raizo and Reika were led inside the warehouse, where Blondyke was waiting for them in an empty room with a table and some chairs. Blondyke saw Reika with Raizo and motioned one of his guards to stop them. "Hold it. Boss only wants to speak with the boy; you stay here!" a Blackcoat instructed as he stopped them both. "What? But why?!" Reika complained. "Reika, it's ok. Just do as they say!" Raizo reassured while he was searched for weapons. "All right, go on inside. You kept him waiting long enough!" another Blackcoat said as he finished searching Raizo.

Raizo walked inside of the room and sat down at the table across from Blondyke, who looked way beyond exhausted. "Hey." he said plainly. "Um, hey." Raizo replied simply. "I'm glad you could make it, kid. I gotta lot of things to discuss with you." Blondyke said. "And what would that be, if I may ask?" Raizo challenged. "Well, for one thing...this Insane Preacher has gone off the wall on so many different levels. I need your help, kid. I gotta find a way to stop him before he ends up hurting anyone else...or worse!" Blondyke stated.

Raizo seemed really surprised that a notorious gangster like Blondyke would even consider asking him for help. "What? Why ask me for help?! Why not get anymore of your little gangster friends or the police to-" Raizo began. "The police won't do a god damn thing to help me out, and all the other families are way out of my boundaries to help me out. I need someone with your skills to help me find this lunatic and help me put him down. I'll pay you anything you want; all in cash if that's what it takes!" Blondyke interrupted snappishly.

Raizo scoffed as he shook his head in disbelief. "After all that you put us through, you dare come to me for help? Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't walk my ass out that door right now and report you to the police!" Raizo challenged. Blondyke sighed heavily as he shook his head; he had a feeling he would say something like that. "You could...but what difference will it make when that freaking psychopath is still running loose out there? I'm the one responsible for finding him and agreeing to work with him in the first place, and now I want to be the one to put a stop to his madness." Blondyke answered slowly.

Raizo shook his head again. "So you wanna be the hero? Is that it; you're gonna play hero after all the shit you and your thugs made me and my girlfriend go through? Sorry, pal...but I'm not buying it!" Raizo scoffed. "Look, asshole! I'm telling you that I need your help and I'm being more than reasonable! Do you have any idea what will happen if you decide to walk out right now? That fucking lunatic has got a freaking arsenal within his grasp and there's no telling what he'll do or where he'll strike next!" Blondyke snapped. "Why do you even care? You've murdered countless lives to get what you want before, so why do you want to be the good guy now?" Raizo cried angrily.

Blondyke would have lost his cool, but he realized that what he said was right. Blondyke had violently and ruthlessly made his way to the top of the food-chain in the family business, and there was no way that any of the things he did could be denied or erased. "Ok, you got me there. I'm a fucking murderer and a thief, so what? At least I have a conscience and know when to quit. But this guy, he's a fucking religious fanatic with a fucking chainsaw that can transform into a minigun and a flamethrower!" Blondyke said gravely.

Raizo was pretty surprised that he said that, but was even more surprised by what Blondyke said next. He started to cry, though he somehow didn't seem to care to show it. "I know I fucked up too many times before in the past...but I don't wanna become like that. Not ever again! Please...help me; I don't want anymore innocent lives lost. No more kids, no more women, and no more lives!" Blondyke wept. Raizo was touched by Blondyke's sincerity, and finally agreed to help out. "Ok, I'm in. But what do you want me to do?" Raizo said at last.

While Blondyke gave Raizo a detailed description of his plan to gain access into some restricted areas of the festival, Reika began to feel anxious from such a long wait. "Man, what is taking them so long?" Reika muttered. As she sat down on a chair and got fidgety, a few of the Blackcoats were becoming curiously aroused by her appearence. "Damn, she's actually kinda cute!" one of the Blackcoats pointed out. "Cute? She's a freaking hottie!" another quipped.

Reika could hear them and closed her eyes as she smiled deviously. "You gentlemen think I'm attractive, don't you?" Reika said with her eyes closed. "Who, me?" a Blackcoat said stupidly. "Mm-hm! I appreciate the fact that you admire my beauty, but don't think that my boyfriend is going to be happy when he finds out you that you were trying to make a move on me. He'll kick your ass in more ways than you thought possible!" Reika said with an evil laugh. The Blackcoats got the message and backed off nervously. "Damn; lucky bastard!" one of the Blackcoats mumbled. Reika opened her eyes and smiled deviously before sighing.

Finally, Blondyke and Raizo walked out of the office. The Blackcoats turned around to face their leader, while Reika stood up to face her lover. "So what's the plan?" a Blackcoat asked. "It's simple; we take our new friends here on a nice little trip to this World Unity Festival. While they distract some of the important heads of officials, we'll see about finding any traces of this Insane Preacher. So you gentlemen better be on your best behavior and get your best clothes ready, because we're leaving for this festival tonight." Blondyke announced. There were murmmurs of agreement, and soon enough everyone left to get ready.

Meanwhile; Saeki and Minase walked over to their old school to see if Miss Takashiro was available. "Do you really think she'll be able to help us?" Minase asked. "I know that she can help us, Minase." Saeki replied. She approached the school and began walking down the hallways in search of her office, when they were suddenly approached by a security guard. "Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here? The school is closed!" the guard said sternly. "We're looking for a Miss Takashiro. Do you know where her office is?" Saeki asked.

The officer looked at them quizically before he nodded his head. "Follow me; she's been talking about you a lot, lately." the guard said. "She has? I mean, we were her students before." Saeki said trying to hide her surprise. The guard led them down to her office, to which Takashiro was seen sitting at her desk doing some research on her laptop. "Ahem! Miss Takashiro? There are some young people who want to speak with you." the guard announced as he opened the door. "Oh, ok. Let them in." she said with a yawn.

The guard let Saeki and Minase inside of the room, which immediately brought a great look of surprise on Takashiro's face. "Saeki? Minase?! What in the world are you doing here?" she exclaimed in surprise. "We wanted to talk to you about something; something important." Saeki said seriously. Takashiro motioned the guard to leave, and he did so before shutting the door. "Well, why don't you two make yourselves comfortable and sit down. You want some tea?" Takashiro said as she stood up. "No thank you." Minase said as he sat down.

As she stood up and walked towards her tea set, Minase couldn't help but stare at Takashiro's stunningly beautiful body. Saeki saw him staring and scoffed angrily as she slapped his shoulder. "Minase, knock it off! We don't have time for that!" Saeki hissed. "Sorry; I can't help myself!" Minase admitted as he blushed. "Well you better!" Saeki warned. Takashiro approached them and sat back down at her desk before she sighed. "So...how have you two been lately?" Takashiro asked as she poured herself some tea. "Ok, I suppose. Listen, I know that this is a little too sudden...but do you happen to remember anything about the original Bible Black Club?" Saeki asked carefully.

Takashiro looked at Saeki with deep concern in her eyes before sipping her tea. "I try really hard not to think about it, dear. It brings back too many bad memories!" Takashiro said sadly. "Please, professor. I need your help; please try to remember. Who were the original members? What did they want to do in this club? Why did it end so suddenly?" Saeki pressed. Takashiro sighed heavily before placing her tea cup down. "Honey...I really don't want to talk about this. Can't we talk about something else?" Takashiro said calmly.

Minase was losing patience and slammed his hand on the table, startling them both. "Look, professor! Over the past few days of this week, people were horrifically murdered by some enstranged maniac. You know something and you better damn well tell us what you know before somebody else that we know could die!" Minase snapped. Takashiro looked at Minase with anger in her eyes, but suddenly softened up before she stood up. "I'm not blind to what has been going on the news, Minase. And I know who it is that's causing all this mayhem...and I can't help but blame myself for what's happening!" Takashiro said before bursting into tears.

Saeki glared at Minase before reaching over to touch Takashiro's hands. "Professor...I know it hurts; it's hurting us all. But we need you to tell us what you know if we're to stop this from getting worse." Saeki said kindly. "I don't think there's anything I can say or do to help you, Saeki. Already most of the original members of the Bible Black Club are dead. There are only two remaining members left now." Takashiro wept. "Two? Who are they?!" Minase demanded. "Minase, hush! Don't pressure her so forcefully!" Saeki scolded. "We don't have time for any more sob story crap! That Insane Preacher has already killed more than enough people and I'm damn well not gonna let him get away again. Now tell me, who are the last two members?" Minase shouted.

Takashiro took a deep breath before she gave her answer. "The last two members are me and Reika Katami. I'm so surprised that he hasn't been able to reach her by now, though I also wonder how it is I'm still alive as well." Takashiro said at last. "All of this time that witch knew and she didn't tell us?!" Minase roared. "Minase! What the hell is gotten into you?!" Saeki cried. "I'm tired of sitting around on my ass, Saeki. Don't try and stop me; I'm gonna give Reika a piece of my mind!" Minase said angrily as he stormed out of the office. "Minase, come back! What are you doing?!" Saeki exclaimed.

Takashiro sighed wearily as she sat back down at her desk. "It's gotten much worse than I thought. Saeki, please don't go back." Takashiro said sadly. Saeki was going to object, but suddenly realized what she meant by going back. She looked at her sadly before she approached her and laid her hands on her lap. "Oh, professor. I'm never going back down that path again; ever! I've changed, and so have the others. Come with us, professor. You don't need to stay here all alone and depressed with all these sad memories." Saeki offered. Takashiro smiled sweetly before she kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Saeki. I appreciate that. Come on, let's go see where Minase is rushing off to." Takashiro said as she was helped up.

***Oh, boy. Looks like trouble is a brewing! Minase sure seems a little out of it, doesn't he? Wonder what's going on inside of his head? And just what is Blondyke going to do with Raizo and Reika at this festival? And more importantly, where is the Insane Preacher now? All these questions and more will be answered soon!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this action packed chapter, Blondyke makes a shocking move and reveals his true intentions towards Raizo and Reika. But his actions earns the wrath of Spawn, and so their rivalry continues. Meanwhile; a horrifying tragedy occurs with the others...though some very unlikely allies come at the last minute to help out. Warning: Contains some graphic violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Blondyke drove Raizo and Reika quietly over towards a warehouse not too far from the highway that led to the city of Tokyo. Though Reika seemed to take more of a liking to him, Raizo was really starting to get suspicious by Blondyke's silence. "_What is he up to? I can see that's he's serious about changing...but for some odd reason it seems to spell trouble for us! What's he planning?_" Raizo wondered. Blondyke sighed as he checked his watch and then looked up at the sky; it was starting to get dark. He smirked as he finally approached the warehouse. "Wait, why are we going here?" Reika asked cautiously.

Blondyke didn't answer her at first, but he parallel parked right next to the entrance of the warehouse. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Raizo demanded. Blondyke got out of the car and some Blackcoats approached their direction. Reika was forced out of the car, much to her objections and cries. "No! Let go of me; what are you doing?!" Reika screeched as she put up a fight while being dragged out of the car. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?! Blondyke, this wasn't part of the deal!" Raizo shouted angrily. Blondyke locked the car and trapped Raizo inside before he took off with the others.

Raizo cursed as he tried to break free, but he was trapped. Suddenly, Raizo gasped in horror as he heard a slight ticking sound...and soon felt extreme heat before _it_ happened. The car exploded violently in a huge burst of flames and Reika screamed and yelled in horror and dismay as she saw this awful sight. "NOOOOO! What have you done, you murderer?!" Reika shrieked furiously with tears of rage. "I know what the hell he really is, lady. And I ain't about to let him stop me; but don't think that I won't do the same to you. You're gonna be our live bait, and when he comes for you...I'll put an end to this nightmare." Blondyke said solemnly.

Reika glared at him with raging hellfire in her eyes before she was able to break free of the Blackcoat's grip and savagely slapped his face. "You fucking bastard! You fucking, backstabbing, heartless bastard! You lied to us; I thought you were going to help us stop this maniac, not to go down to his level! What the hell kind of a man are you?!" Reika screamed furiously. Blondyke sighed heavily as he felt the sting on his face. "I didn't lie...not about changing my ways, at least. I'm the one responsible for this mess, and I'm going to clean it up myself. And you're going to help us whether you like it or not!" Blondyke said grimly. "The hell I will!" Reika snarled as she took off running.

Suddenly, Billy and Charlie stopped her before she could escape. Billy punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her before both he and Charlie grabbed hold of her. "Take her away, boys. Lock her up inside of the shed; I'm gonna make a phone call for our friend!" Blondyke instructed as he lit up a cigarette. "Fuck you! You fucking bastard; you lying, fucking, heartless bastard!" Reika sobbed in between gasps. "Jeez, watch your language!" Billy scolded as they carried her away. "Yes, please. That's not very lady like!" Charlie added.

Suddenly, another explosion took place. It came from the flaming debris of the bomb wired car, though the explosion was not natural. It was an explosion of green flames and an angry phantom was seen flying out of the debris before a massive blood red cape surrounded him. Spawn was back, and he was beyond furious at Blondyke's betrayal. "Let her go!" Spawn shouted as he pointed to Blondyke.

Reika looked up and gasped in awe at her hero's appearence, but Blondyke looked annoyed. "What are you gonna do? Stop me?!" Blondyke snarled. Suddenly, Spawn forced Blondyke away in a flash with a powerful punch and sent him crashing through the wall into the warehouse. "If you won't let her go, then I'll save her myself!" Spawn growled as he turned towards the Blackcoats. The Blackcoats cried out in anger as they swarmed Spawn and tried to stop him, but he savagely forced them away with brutal punches and kicks.

Blondyke groaned as he forced himself up, but he gasped as he saw Spawn furiously lashing out at his family of Blackcoats. "NO! You ain't getting away with this; nobody fucks with my family!" Blondyke shouted as he got up and began rummaging for a weapon. Spawn finally managed to snatch Reika away and carried her in his arms, to which she swooned and relaxed as she felt safe once again. "Oh, Raizo...how many times is it that you've saved me now?" Reika moaned romantically. "Hush! Just hang on; I'm getting us outta here!" Spawn shushed.

Suddenly, machinegun fire startled Spawn and he nearly dropped Reika as he stumbled back a bit. Blondyke was firing an AK-47 at them with an enraged look on his face, though Spawn wasn't any happier. "What the hell do you think you're doing, fool?! Whose side are you on?!" Spawn shouted. "I ain't on nobody's side, asshole! Drop the girl and give up now or I'll shoot you!" Blondyke threatened. Many more Blackcoats swarmed Spawn and Reika, aiming Thompson Machinguns and AK-47s at them. "Don't move, punk! You're surrounded!" Charlie warned. "Don't make us fucking shoot you!" Billy threatened.

Spawn growled in frustration, but he tightly held onto Reika as he got an idea. "Reika...hold on tight. And close your eyes; it's gonna be a wild ride!" Spawn instructed. "Ok, sweetie. Anything you say; I trust you!" Reika whispered as she nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck. Spawn glowed bright green with Necroplasm, blinding Blondyke and the others. Suddenly, his cape surrounded him and he teleported away without a trace. Blondyke and the others were stunned. "Damn...where did they go, boss?" Nicky wondered.

Blondyke looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel. He threw his gun to the ground and cursed angrily before he punched a hole in the ruined wall. "I don't care how long it takes! I don't care if you have to sweep every fucking street or search every fucking hotel! I want that woman brought back to me alive! I don't care if you have to fucking kill everyone to get to her; my plans are ruined if I don't have her as live bait for this sicko priest! Now move!" Blondyke shouted. Soon enough, everyone did as they were told and took off in their sedans in search for Reika and Spawn.

Meanwhile; Imari waited in her room, crying with both anger and sadness. She was angry at Minase for not showing her any love or affection, but was also sad because she wondered if she wasn't enough for him. "Oh, Minase! What's wrong with you? What's wrong with me; am I not good enough for you anymore?" Imari whispered with tears streaming down her face. She cried as she tucked her head inbetween her knees, when suddenly the door opened.

Imari gasped as she sat up and saw Minase approaching her with a blank expression on his face. "Minase! There you are...where in the hell have you been?" Imari demanded as she wiped her tears away. Minase didn't say a word, but he approached her even closer. "Minase, talk to me! Where have you been? Have you been seeing other people behind my back?!" Imari demanded now getting angry as she stood up to face him. Minase still didn't say a word, but he got as close as he possibly could to Imari; face to face.

Imari felt her heartbeat in her throat; this was strange behavior even for Minase. Minase just stared blankly into her eyes for the longest time before he finally sighed and spoke. "Imari?" Minase said in a soft, husky voice. "Yes, Minase?" Imari demanded with a pouty look. Suddenly, to her sheer horror, Minase drew out a dagger and stabbed it into Imari's chest! Imari gasped in both shock and pain as she felt the dagger stab into her chest, but what was even more shocking was that Minase burst into tears as he hugged her tightly...while ramming the dagger deeper into her chest. "I'm sorry, Imari...but you didn't give me any other choice!" Minase sobbed.

Imari tried to scream, but the pain was too intense and she ended up spitting blood. "Minase...please stop!" Imari wept through wincing pain. "I can't, Imari! He's taken complete control of me...this is the last that you'll see of me before he takes me away!" Minase sobbed loudly as he still kept driving the dagger deeper into her chest. Imari gasped as she felt the dagger barely miss her heart, and her vision grew quite blurry from both tears and the disorientation from the shock of this attack. "Minase...don't!" Imari sputtered.

Minase's facial expression changed from a sorrowful young boy...to an evil, murderous, and coldhearted man. He began laughing with evil pleasure as he tore the dagger out of Imari's chest, frightening her. "You scared of me, little girl? Good; you should be! And soon...the whole fucking world will be afraid of me! Tell Reika that she's next...if you manage to live long enough that is!" Minase sneered in a strange demonic tone as he threw Imari to the bed. Imari gasped and wheezed as she tried to breath, but it was no use. Something inside of that dagger was preventing her from being able to breathe; that and the blood loss was really taking a toll on her.

Suddenly, Minase morphed into somthing...or someone completely different. He transformed into a tall man with deathly pale skin, long shaggy black hair, corpse paint, and religious jewelry. It was the Insane Preacher! "Yes...you should be very surprised, indeed little girl. I have been studying your weaknesses over these years from the depths and darkness of Hell, waiting and watching for the perfect moment to strike you down." the Insane Preacher hissed. Imari tried to scream for help, but she couldn't speak. She could only spit out more blood and groan softly in pain and agony. "Had you not been so selfish and arrogant, I would've been merciful and spared you of this fate. But now that you have really pissed me off, I'm gonna make sure that every single one of your friends die a nice, slow, painful, and agonizing death; each one worst than the last!" the Insane Preacher continued with a sneer.

The Insane Preacher drew out a sword and held it above Imari. "You mustn't worry, my dear. I'll make sure that the witch and I have a hell of a time. And the Hellspawn will definitely get his!" the Insane Preacher said with an evil laugh. Imari's eyes rolled back in her head and she awaited a most gruesome death as the Insane Preacher stabbed downward. But before the blade could even touch her, a miraculous thing happened.

The Insane Preacher's sword started acting up and it kept moving away from Imari; as if being controlled by a magnet or puppet strings. "Huh? What in the name of God is this deviltry?!" the Insane Preacher exclaimed. "The only devil I see is you!" a strong feminine voice cried. The Insane Preacher barely had time to react when a burst of blue energy struck him in the chest, violently slamming him against the wall and knocked the wind out of him.

The last thing that Imari saw before blacking out, was a young blonde woman in white robes. "Don't worry, Imari. You're safe; I promise. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." the young woman said as she scooped Imari up and carried her away. The Insane Preacher struggled to stand back, and he seethed with fury as he drew out another weapon to strike them with. He drew out a deadly 9mm Beretta pistol. He screamed like an infuriated banshee as he blasted bullets at the strange woman, but to his shock the bullets didn't even touch her.

The Insane Preacher dropped his pistol and fell to his knees; the strange woman just walked away and ignored him as if nothing had even happened. The Insane Preacher panted furiously until he finally screamed in mad anger and hatred. "Damn you! You foul, seductive, heathen servant to Lilith! You are not an angel; you are seductress of Hell! I'll see you burn before I die!" the Insane Preacher rambled madly. The woman refused to even look back at him, and soon enough she was gone along with Imari.

Much later in the basement somewhere in the hotel, the white robed woman approached a stone table surrounded by dimly lit candles. But there were two other young woman in white robes who stood by the table. "Oh! You've returned...but who is that you are carrying?" one of them asked. "You do not remember Imari?" the first woman replied. The other two appeared to gasp as Imari was laid on the table. "Quickly; we must help her before the demon's poison reaches her soul and takes her away to the darkness." the woman instructed.

The other two women nodded their heads before they stood on each side of the first woman. They each held hands and began to chant some ancient language slowly and softly. Suddenly, Imari gasped and felt a huge sensation of something being lifted from her body and spirit. It looked like some kind of black mist emitting out of her mouth and nostrils. It was in fact the evil demonic darkness from the Insane Preacher's soul being lifted from Imari's spirit.

Imari gasped out loud and tried frantically to catch her breath, but the first woman laid a hand on her chest to calm her down. "Be still, Imari. You need to rest; let us take care of you. You've been through a lot!" she said in a gentle voice. "I can breathe again. I can see...what happened to me?" Imari gasped. "You were possessed...but we saved you. Now you must rest." the woman explained with a soothing tone. "Who are you?" Imari asked. The woman removed her hood and made Imari gasp and get wide eyed as she recognized her. "Someone who knows you very well. Someone who wants to take good care of you, now. Someone born again!" she said softly. "Shiraki?! Is that you?" Imari cried.

The other two women approached closer and removed their hoods; they were Jun and Maki! "You guys are still alive? Where have you been all these years?!" Imari exclaimed. "Shh...relax, baby. You need to rest; we'll talk more later, ok?" Maki said sweetly. "Trust us; you've got nothing to worry about. You're in good hands now." Jun said calmly as she touched Imari's forehead. Imari sighed as she finally relaxed and seemed to fall into a deep sleep. While she slept, Shiraki and the other two tended to her wounds.

***Wow! That is very mysterious, isn't it? What will Raizo and the gang have to say about this? And just what will Blondyke be planning next? What of the Insane Preacher? And whatever happened to the real Minase? Stay tuned to find out!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is up! In this shocking chapter, Spawn and Reika manage to escape and have a little get together to relieve some stress. Meanwhile; Blondyke finds himself in some serious trouble when the Insane Preacher pays him a very unpleasant visit at an old abandoned fishing town. Warning: Contains some graphic violence, harsh language, and a lemon; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn teleported to the top of the roof of the Imperial Hotel with Reika in his arms not even a split second after he escaped from Blondyke. "Hold on, Reika. We're nearly there...just be patient." Spawn said calmly as he began sneaking through the stairway. "Mmm...I could use a shower right about now, baby. With you!" Reika purred sleepily. Spawn groaned with irritation as he snuck his way through the halls in search of his room. He finally found his room and entered inside, locking the door nice and tight before he gently placed Reika on his bed.

Reika sighed in contemplation as she laid on his bed and relaxed as Spawn backed away a bit. "Where are you going, Raizo? You leaving me so soon?" Reika complained playfully. "Would you cut it out with the cute crap already?! I don't have time for games; do you not realize that Blondyke betrayed us and could very well kill us? It's bad enough that we have to deal with one fucking psychopath, but now we've got to worry about another one with followers! Stop behaving like a child and help me out here!" Spawn shouted now losing his patience.

Reika was shocked by his sudden outburst of anger, but she sighed as she sat up and stared at him with her sad, lucious eyes. "Raizo, you need to calm down. It's not worth being so uptight about, ok?" Reika began. "Did you not hear a god damn word I said?! For Christ's sake, Reika...if I hadn't known that these kids would have come along, then why in the hell did I bother bringing you along? Why can't you act your age for once?!" Spawn snarled. Reika was very hurt, and grew rightfully angry. "Raizo! How could you say that to me? I love you with all my heart, but sometimes you can be so mean and cold!" Reika scolded.

Spawn realized his mistake and sighed wearily as he approached her gently. "Oh, Reika. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I'm just so scared of losing you. I'd never forgive myself if I lost you!" Spawn said sadly. Reika sighed as she scooted over to him and held his hands. "Raizo...don't be afraid. I can handle myself if need be, but I still respect your wishes. Please don't be upset; we can get through with this." Reika said sweetly. "But how? How can we beat him again, Reika? I killed him before and he's still alive! How can I beat this sicko?!" Spawn exclaimed in dismay.

Spawn sighed heavily before Reika embraced him. "Raizo...would you care to remove your clothes before you help me remove mine?" Reika purred as she grabbed his crotch. "Mmm...you're damn lucky that I love you, woman!" Spawn growled playfully. Spawn's body surged with Necroplasm before he morphed back into his human form and began passionately kissing Reika on the lips.

Reika moaned in pleasure as Raizo pinned her to the bed and began fiercely kissing her around the neck, occasionally nibbling on her. "Oh, you are so naughty! But let's get even more naughty, shall we?" Reika cooed as she began removing his human clothing. "Were you born a naughty woman or did you have to work your way up to it?" Raizo teased as he ripped off her dress and began peeling off her lingerie. "It doesn't matter; I get what I want either way!" Reika sneered as she wrapped her arms and legs around his body.

Raizo and Reika sat up holding each other tightly in the nude, kissing each other with the utmost passion and lust. "You are so beautiful, Reika. You're prettier than any other woman I've ever met and touched. I'm proud to be with you!" Raizo whispered passionately as he kept kissing her lips. "Mmm...you have no idea how happy that makes me, Raizo. Thank you! I love you so much!" Reika whispered back as she started caressing his body.

Raizo began grinding his pelvis against Reika's lower region, making her moan as she grabbed a tighter hold of him. "Oh, Raizo. You're so amazing...any other woman would probably give up anything just to be with you!" Reika moaned as she began lap dancing on him. "_Oh, God...what an understatement that is!_" Raizo thought. Reika then gently positioned herself above Raizo's hardened cock, to which Raizo thrust himself inside of her already moist snatch._  
_

Reika's eyes bugged out before she let out a loud cry of pleasure and pain as Raizo began riding her like a horse. Reika was on her back with Raizo on top, grunting as he kept thrusting himself inside of her. "Oh, Raizo! I'm so horny...please keep going; don't stop!" Reika demanded as her eyes rolled back. "I'll keep going until we're both satisfied, Reika!" Raizo grunted as he spanked her ass. "Oh! You naughty boy; I like that. Good; let out your inner dominance on me! Fuck me like I'm your bitch; fuck me like a fucking Brazzers porn star!" Reika shouted in pure ecstasy.

Raizo didn't have to think twice about that; he grabbed Reika's legs and held onto them before he fucked her even harder and faster. "Oh, God! Raizo...how do you do that? Oh, shit! Fuck...I'm gonna cum!" Reika moaned as she felt like she was about to pass out. "Grr...me too! Oh, jeez. It's gonna be a big one, Reika! I can't keep it in much longer! FUCK!" Raizo grunted. After about 2 or 3 hours, Raizo finally came inside of Reika's womb.

Her brims were filled way past their limit and cum spooged out everywhere from her pussy. Reika rode out the rest of his orgasm, screaming in ecstasy as her eyes lit up and tongue hung out. "Aah! God damn it, Raizo...how the fuck do you keep cumming like that?! You're like a hose; oh, shit!" Reika sobbed as she was soaked by Raizo's hot and overflowing seed. Raizo jerked himself off in front of Reika, spilling a massive load of hot cum all over her face and breasts until he was finally empty.

Raizo fell on his back and sighed as he felt weary, while Reika moaned sluttily as she sat up and began licking herself clean. "You are the most amazing person I've ever met, Raizo. I love you so much!" Reika said sweetly as she licked the last of the cum off her face. Raizo appeared to smile before he passed out, and Reika smiled as she climbed on top of him and kissed his lips. "You're supposed to tell me that you love me back, silly!" Reika teased. Raizo smirked as he rubbed her hands on her back. "You already know that I do, Reika." Raizo purred.

Reika blushed as he said that before she finally got up and went to the bathroom to shower up. As she cleaned herself up in the shower, Raizo fell fast asleep and dreamed of having children and starting his life over again as a father and husband. While cleaning herself up in the shower, Reika sighed wearily but happily. She thanked God for giving Raizo to her and swore that once they got married, that she'd be the best damn wife a woman could possibly be to a man.

Meanwhile; Blondyke and his men met up with some local Japanese gangsters in an abandoned fishing town for a secret meeting. The notorious leader of this Japanese gang was a mercenary named Kenada, and with him were some of the toughest and meanest looking Japanese gangsters and roughnecks. Kenada sat with Blondyke at a table inside of an empty diner, while the rest of the Blackcoats and Japanese gangsters stayed outside. "You come a long way from home just to talk with me, Blondyke. I'm sure that whatever this reason is, that it better be worth my time." Kenada said grimly.

Blondyke nodded his head before he sighed. "Well, seeing that you're a man who speaks plainly...I'm gonna be quite frank with you. I'm in a lot of trouble, I'm short on guns and ammo, and I don't have much time. I need men who are good with guns and don't ask questions. Is that you?" Blondyke stated. For the longest time, Kenada did not say a word. He just stared at him in silence, as if observing him.

Finally, he spoke. "You know what, _gaijin_? It's your lucky day; I accept! I will be more than happy to help you out...for a fair price, of course!" Kenada said at last. "Name it! How much do you want?" Blondyke said as he whipped out a briefcase full of cash. Kenada laughed as he shook his head. "Oh, silly gaijin! I'm flattered...but I am not interested in your money. I actually wanted something a little more personal from you!" Kenada said as he held up his hand.

Blondyke placed the briefcase down before he stared him in the eye. "I've heard about your...skills and your contract hits back in America. Perhaps you can prove to me that those stories are true by, say...maybe eliminating some of my own rivals? I could use this place as a good start for my own underground empire, but the underworlds in Tokyo and Osaka are where the money is at, as you Americans would say." Kenada began.

Blondyke sighed as he shook his head, but he decided to listen to his offer. "Ok...what, or better yet, _who_ do you want me to take care of?" Blondyke said. "No need to get all nippy, _gaijin_. It's really a simple task; all that is required of you is to eliminate the 3 Underworld Clans of Tokyo. You do this, and I will not only become the most powerful gangster in all of Japan...but I will become your greatest ally and help you to expand your empire throughout the entire globe. So...do we have a deal?" Kenada explained.

Blondyke thought about this for a moment, wondering if he was just saying things that he'd like to hear. But after thinking about it, he realized that he was dead serious. "You know what? You got yourself a deal, mac. Consider this the beginning of a new friendship!" Blondyke said as he reached his hand out to shake his. Kenada looked at him funny before he smirked and shook his hand. "Good. I look forward to much success with you Blackcoats here in Japan!" Kenada said. "Good." Blondyke said.

But just as they stopped shaking hands, a deafening explosion was heard not too far from their direction. "_Kuso_! What was that?!" Kenada exclaimed. "I don't know; let's go find out!" Blondyke said as he whipped out a magnum revolver and took off running towards the door. Just as he approached the entrance, a heavy storm of chaingun bullets shattered the glass windows and began tearing up the inside of the diner, forcing Blondyke to take cover.

Unfortunately, Kenada was not so lucky and ended up being torn to bits and pieces by the chaingun. He screamed as he was peppered full of holes before he fell back dead and oozed gallons of blood all over the floor. Blondyke gasped as he saw this and cringed before he started crawling his way out of the diner; he had a very clear idea who it was that was attacking them.

He managed to get his way out of the diner, but not too soon found the horrible carnage left by the damage of this chaingun. Many dead men were seen piling around the streets with rivers of blood flowing from their shredded, torn, and dismembered bodies. Most of them were the Japanese thugs, though there were a few Blackcoats here and there. "Oh, shit! No, no, no! Not here; damn it!" Blondyke cursed as he ran through the streets.

The loud machinegun fire was heard from a drug store, and Blondyke sprinted off at full speed to the scene. He was horrified to see the Insane Preacher viciously blazing his chaingun at a group of Japanese gangsters, who were helplessly pinned at the drug store. "Oh, God! NO!" Blondyke shouted as he ran towards a wrecked car to get a better view. The Insane Preacher kept on blasting his chaingun at them without pity or remorse, causing extreme collateral damage to the drug store and everything around it or outside it.

The poor gangsters were no match and were eventually all gunned down to death. The Insane Preacher stopped firing his chaingun and snickered evilly as he began to walk away, when suddenly he was surprised by some Japanese gangsters leaping out of nowhere. They screamed furiously as they charged out of the bushes and debris, armed with Uzis, katanas, and rifles. "Kill him! Kill that devilish _gaijin_!" a Japanese thug screamed as he charged towards the Insane Preacher.

The Insane Preacher grimaced and snarled as he caught the gangster by the neck and threw him aside, smashing his head against a steel girder. He quickly turned his chaingun into a chainsaw and began cutting his way through the Japanese gangsters. The screams, howls, and cries of the poor men were the only thing that Blondyke could hear as he hid behind the wrecked car...that and the raging roar of the chainsaw.

Blondyke finally popped out of his hiding spot when there was silence, and nearly vomitted at the awful sights of bloody limbs and gory entrails splattered all over the streets and walls. There were some bloody footprints that led away from the town, and Blondyke had a fair idea where they would be heading. "I got you now, motherfucker! You ain't getting away from me this time; not ever again!" Blondyke growled as he slowly began following the footprints.

The footprints led all the way to a sewer system, and Blondyke did not hesitate to enter inside of the dark dungeon-like place. Armed with a magnum revolver and his quick wits, Blondyke was determined to put an end to the Insane Preacher once and for all. "Come on out, you motherfucker. I got a nice little present for ya!" Blondyke muttered as he fingered the trigger. He slowly entered inside of the sewer and began walking through a slimy water-filled cavern, unaware of the horrible trap he was wandering into.

Blondyke looked all around and wondered where the hell the Insane Preacher was hiding at. "Where are you, you sick fuck? Come on out! I'm right here; I'm ready for you!" Blondyke said softly. Suddenly, a pair of menacing eyes glared from behind him before a strong pair of hands grabbed him from behind and began strangling him. Blondyke cried out as he dropped his gun and began fighting for his life to break free from the Insane Preacher's steel grip.

Blondyke and the Insane Preacher grappled each other furiously in the nasty sewer for several minutes, both fiercely trying to overcome the other. Blondyke managed to grab hold of the Insane Preacher's neck, though the Insane Preacher was choking him even harder. Both men glared into each other's eyes as they tried to rip each other's throats out, but none could seem to best the other.

Finally, the Insane Preacher gained the upperhand as he forced Blondyke on his back and began choking the life out of him. "I should've known you'd cower your way out of this, you little bastard child!" the Insane Preacher growled. "Fuck you...I ain't scared of you like the others! I'll kill you before you take another life away, you sick son of a bitch!" Blondyke snarled as he tried to grab his face. The Insane Preacher growled angrily as he shook off his hand, but Blondyke wasn't about to give up.

He kneed the Insane Preacher in the groin and was able to force himself up before he pinned the Insane Preacher to the ground, punching him in the face as hard as he could. The sickening sound of bones breaking and teeth being shattered didn't bother Blondyke as he unleashed his rage on the Insane Preacher, though the Insane Preacher was not about to surrender anytime soon. He kicked at Blondyke as hard as he could and rolled over until he was on top and began choking Blondyke again.

Blondyke screamed with fury as he tried to break free, but the Insane Preacher would not let go. He suddenly lowered down to his neck and bit him, making Blondyke scream in howling agony as he felt his throat being bitten like a ravanous vampire. The Insane Preacher tore away from his neck and spat out blood before he reached for a knife. Blondyke roared as he tried to use the last of his strength to force the Insane Preacher away, but it was no use.

The Insane Preacher began lowering the blade closer to his neck, and Blondyke knew that his time was near. Using the very last of his strength, Blondyke was able to grab the Insane Preacher's hands to try and force the knife away. But even though he put up a good struggle to force the blade away from his neck for a decent 2 minutes, the Insane Preacher got dirty and pushed forward towards his left eye. The Insane Preacher would have stabbed him right through the eyeball and punched right through his skull, but a miraculous thing happened.

A powerful gunshot forced the Insane Preacher away from Blondyke, causing him to drop his knife. Blondyke looked up to see Charlie firing his own magnum revolver at the Insane Preacher. The Insane Preacher cried out in anger and pain as he was forced away, hit in the chest and shoulder many times. He darted away into the darkness, where he was not seen for the rest of the day. Charlie dropped the gun and ran towards Blondyke to help him up. "Jeez, boss! You look like hell!" Charlie said as he helped him up to his feet. Blondyke smirked as he was helped up, even though it really hurt. "You have no idea!" Blondyke muttered.

***Wow! That was intense; a one on one fight between Blondyke and the Insane Preacher. But if you thought that was crazy, wait until you see what happens next! You're bound to be in for a surprise or two!***


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13 is up! In this shocking chapter, the real Minase is finally seen again...but apparently under the control of a new threat. Now it's up to Reika must try to save them before things really get out of hand. This chapter contains a graphic orgy sex scene with some futanari, as well as a shocking excorcism scene and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

**Note: For those of you who keep asking about a lemon with Raizo and Takashiro, I will be making that soon enough. Please try and be patient with me; work is murder! :b**

Imari woke up to the feeling of someone licking her vagina. "Ah! What the hell? Minase...is that you?!" Imari gasped in both shock and pleasure. A young man lifted his head and smiled with naughty pleasure as he continued to stroke his tongue across her moist snatch. "Hello, Imari. Long time no see!" Minase purred as he hungrily dwelled his tongue inside of her barrier. "AH! Minase, what's gotten into you? You're acting all weird; first you cheated on me, then you left me, and now you're back again? What is your deal?!" Imari demanded.

Suddenly, Shiraki walked into the room; which was now a more comfy and roomy hotel suite. "Are you having fun, sister Imari?" Shiraki asked with a seductive tone. "Shiraki? What the hell is going on here?! Let me outta here!" Imari demanded now getting angry. Minase climbed on top of her and calmed her down by kissing her lips. "You're awfully stressed out, Imari. Let me help you out!" Minase whispered as he began sloshing his tongue inside of her mouth. Imari tried not to moan, but this felt really good.

Minase and Imari tongue wrestled with each other for about 10 minutes before Minase took it up a notch and began playing with her breasts. "Oh, Minase...you are such a horny jackass!" Imari moaned. "I know...and I'm proud of it, too!" Minase purred as he began rubbing his hips against hers. "Ooh, you're awfully lucky to have someone who loves you Imari." Shiraki said as she closed the door and locked it tight. Shiraki grabbed Minase from behind and playfully licked his ear before rubbing her hands down across his chest and on his penis. "You're awfully hard down here, Minase." Shiraki whispered.

She made out with Minase, making Imari jealous. "Hey! Hands off him; he's mine!" Imari said as she sat up and pushed her away. "Hey, be nice. We can share!" Minase teased as he kissed her lips. "What?! But...Minase, I-" Imari began. Minase shut her up by kissing her lips before grabbing Shiraki and kissed her lips. He alternated kissing both girls before he decided to play with them.

Minase grabbed Shiraki's breasts and stripped off her robe with one hand, while fondling Imari's breasts with the other hand. He squeezed, bounced, and jiggled their breasts for 10 minutes; each of them moaning in pleasure. "Oh, Minase...how do you do it? How do you manage to please more than one girl?" Imari moaned as her tongue hung out like a dog. "It's easy...I just do it!" Minase smirked as he French Kissed her again. "Mmm...you're so horny, Minase." Shiraki purred as she grinded against his body. Minase pulled away from Imari and started French Kissing Shiraki for a few minutes, and Imari took her turn to grind her body against Minase.

Finally, both girls got bored and wanted to go for it. "Minase, enough with the foreplay! Pleasure me like you really mean it!" Imari demanded as she pinned him to the bed. "If you say so, Imari!" Minase said as he wrapped his legs around her waist. Minase thrust his hardened cock inside of Imari, but suddenly Imari yelped as she felt another penis go inside of her ass. "AH! What the fuck? Who-" Imari gasped.

She turned around to find Shiraki thrusting a 9 inch penis inside of her; she was a hermaphodite! "Shiraki?!" Imari cried out. "It's like I said before, sister...I'm born again!" Shiraki purred as she grabbed hold of her breasts and began making out with her. Imari and Shiraki kissed and fondled each other passionately while Minase fucked Imari. The three of them had sex for about 2 hours before reaching climax. "AAAAH! I'm cumming, you guys! I'm cumming!" Imari screeched.

A huge pump of semen spooged inside of Imari's tight, wet cunt and spilled all over the place. At the same time, Shiraki erupted semen of her own into Imari's ass and caused a huge spill as it overflowed. Imari's eyes lit up with fierce passion and her tongue held out crazily as she felt cum gushing all over the place. Eventually, Minase and Shiraki pulled out and gave Imari the last of their cum before deciding to switch places.

Imari licked herself clean of the hot, sticky cum; only to have Shiraki grab her and swap the rest of it from her. Both girls moaned as they made out and Minase grabbed hold of Imari before thrusting his cock into her vagina from behind. Shiraki thrust her own penis into Imari's vagina from the front, and Imari squealed and moaned as she had double penetration sex for 2 more hours. "Oh, yes! I'm so horny...please don't stop! Fuck my brains out!" Imari demanded as her eyes were practically in the back of her head.

Finally, after a few more minutes, they reached another massive climax. Imari screamed loudly as cum overfilled her womb and both cocks retreated to squirt out the last of their cum all over her body. "Ohh! Oh, yeah...so hot and sticky! Mmm; it tastes so good! Oh, yes!" Imari moaned as her entire body was covered in cum. "Oh, yeah! That feels good; grr! I haven't cum like this in a while!" Minase grunted as he kept jerking off in front of Imari and came all over her face. "That's good; let it all out. Let out all that frustration and anger! Let it flow out of you!" Shiraki said in a horny tone as she kept cumming all over Imari's breasts.

Just as they finally finished cumming all over Imari, the door knocked furiously. "Minase! It's Saeki! Get out of there, I have something important to tell you!" a female voice cried. "Uh oh...looks like somebody decided to join the fun. Wait right here, you two. I'll be back!" Shiraki instructed in a sexy tone. She walked up to the door and slowly unlocked it, to which Saeki burst it wide open and was shocked to find everyone naked. "What the fuck are you doing?! You're having a threesome when we have important work that needs to be done?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Saeki screeched angrily.

Shiraki looked at Saeki with a sexy smile on her face, and it took Saeki a minute to recognize her. "Huh? Shiraki?! How did you-" she began. She never got the chance to finish, because Shiraki grabbed hold of her and kissed her lips passionately. "Mmph! Let go of me!" Saeki mumbled as she tried to break away. "It's no use trying to break away from me, Saeki. Come; join us. It would really do you some good to let loose that frustration." Shiraki purred as she dragged Saeki to the bed with Minase and Imari.

Saeki felt her heartbeat in her throat as three horny, sex deprived people sat above her. "What should we do with her first, sister Imari?" Shiraki asked. "I know...let's get rid of all these boring clothes and glorify her true beauty!" Imari said as she grabbed hold of Saeki. "Ahh! No; let me go!" Saeki squealed. Imari and Minase tore off Saeki's clothes and began fondling her nude body. Saeki tried desperately not to moan in pleasure as her breasts were fondled by Minase and her pussy was fingered by Imari. "Oh! Guys...please stop it; this is wrong!" Saeki moaned even though she enjoyed how it felt.

Shiraki got in her face and gently caressed it before dwelling her tongue inside of her mouth. "You know you enjoy this feeling, sister Saeki!" Shiraki moaned as she made out with her. Saeki and Shiraki French kissed each other for 10 minutes before Shiraki gave everyone another surprise. "You want to feel even more pleasure, Saeki?" Shiraki asked with a seductive purr. "Yes...I want more pleasure; give it to me!" Saeki demanded. "As you wish!" Shiraki said as she started rubbing her fingers on Saeki's clitoris.

Shiraki rubbed Saeki's clitoris rapidly for a few minutes, until suddenly an erect and throbbing 9 inch penis was formed. "OH! My God...how did you-" Saeki gasped in shock. "I've been gifted by the gods, Saeki. And they want me to share this pleasure with you." Shiraki whispered before kissing her lips. She then motioned Minase and Imari to get ready; Imari laid down on the bed, while Minase started jerking off in front of her face. Shiraki started to jerk off her penis in front of Imari's face, and soon Saeki joined them and jerked off with them.

The two hermaphodites and Minase masturbated in front of the sexually hungry Imari for 10 minutes, until finally a ridiculous amount of semen spilled all over her and made her an unrealistically sticky mess. "Oh, yes...so thick and gooey; I want more!" Imari moaned with her mouthful. "You heard her; give her more!" Shiraki instructed as she stuck her cock into her ass. Minase rammed his penis into Imari's pussy, while Saeki shoved her own cock deep into Imari's throat.

This went on for about 2 more hours, everyone becoming red and sweaty as they pleasured themselves. As good as she felt, Imari was so mind broken and insane with ecstasy, she demanded everyone to fuck her all at once. "I want you all inside of me! Fuck me and my tight little pussy all at once; I want more pleasure and I want it now!" Imari cried. "You want more pleasure? It's yours!" Shiraki said with a naughty smile as she stuck her cock into her vagina. Saeki struggled to stick her penis into Imari at first, but finally hit the right spot and pounded away with everyone.

After yet another 2 hours of triple penetration sex, everyone screamed as they reached a monstrous climax. Imari actually seemed to be inflating from the stomach with the amount of cum that erupted inside of her, but it all deflated as cum shot back out like a firehose all over everyone and turned the room into a sticky cavern of cum. "Uhhh...oh my God...I'm so hot and horny; I can't stop!" Imari groaned as she fell faint and continued to cum. "Mmm...it's so thick and rich; it's like honey!" Saeki mumbled with her mouthful. "Yes...the seed is very fulfilling, isn't it?" Shiraki said as she licked herself clean.

All three girls started licking each other's bodies clean of cum, while Minase fell back in bed and passed out. After cleaning each other with their tongues, the three girls gathered around Minase and started to pleasure him some more...when suddenly the door burst wide open with an enraged Reika facing them. "Get away from them, you bitch!" Reika shouted as she pointed to Shiraki. "Huh? Reika?!" Minase, Saeki, and Imari exclaimed.

Shiraki's apparently sweet nature turned bitter and sour as she glared at Reika. "You! The betrayer; you dare to desecrate my holy ritual?" Shiraki cried. "Silence! Get away from them or I'll take you away myself!" Reika demanded. Shiraki laughed evilly at her face, shocking the others. "You poor, petulant, little child! Of course you'd be steered blind by the enemy after I leave your body and soul. So tell me, Reika...was it worth it?" Shiraki taunted in a haughty tone.

The others were confused, but Reika knew exactly who was talking to her. "I said it once, and I won't say it again. Get behind me, Satan!" Reika demanded. Shiraki's face changed dramatically; she looked wild with anger and her eyes flashed with demonic evil as she jolted out of bed. "_You can't tell me what to do, mortal! I OWN YOU!_"Shiraki snarled in a demonic and gutteral voice. "You do not own me, devil! I'm protected...and I'm commanding you to get away. I was purged and cleansed from your filth, and I'll do the same to her if that's what it takes!" Reika said boldy as she pointed her fingers at the possessed Shiraki.

A bright light suddenly shone around Reika, which drew the possessed Shiraki mad with rage and pain. She got on her back and screamed loudly and began cursing in the Tongues, terrifying the others. "_No! I'm not going anywhere; not without a host!_" Possessed Shiraki shrieked. "You will possess no one anymore! I command you to leave her body this instant!" Reika shouted as she stood over her with her hands held above the possessed Shiraki. Shiraki began screeching and snarling incoherant nonsense before she looked up to speak to her.

Possessed Shiraki appeared to sneer and snarl as she spoke to Reika. "_Very well, then. But if I go...this little girl goes with me!_" the devil inside of her snapped. "No! You will not take another soul with you! Leave her body now and go!" Reika thundered. Possessed Shiraki snarled viciously at Reika before spitting at her. "_This body and soul is MINE! As is this world!_" the demon roared. "It does not belong to you, Satan! That girl is God's chosen child and I will not let you have her. If you can't have me, then you can't have her! Now leave her body!" Reika commanded firmly.

Possessed Shiraki glared at Reika, though Reika showed no fear or hesitation. The devil finally had no choice but to leave Shiraki, and with a piercing shriek and howl, the demon left her body. Shiraki's mouth opened wide and a black mist shot out of her body before blowing away through the window and far, far away. Shiraki's body laid still for several minutes, bringing the others to tears. "Oh my God! Is she dead?!" Saeki wept. "I don't know...let me see!" Reika said as she bent down and checked for a pulse.

Reika was shocked to hear a heartbeat, though it was very faint. "She's alive! She's still alive; but barely! Come on; get dressed and help me get her out of here and to a hospital!" Reika announced. Everyone did as they were told and helped carry Shiraki down the steps so they could get her to a hospital.

Much later, Shiraki woke up in the hosptial feeling extremely weak and tired. "What? What happened; where am I?" Shiraki mumbled. "Hey, she's awake!" Saeki cooed. "Hey, baby. How are you?" Imari asked gently. "You have nothing to worry about, Shiraki. You're safe!" Minase said kindly. While Shiraki was comforted by her friends, Reika was outside of the room crying from both joy and exhaustion. "Thank you Jesus! Thank you for your strength; thank you!" Reika prayed.

Suddenly, Raizo walked up to her and embraced her. "I saw the whole thing, Reika. That was incredible! You truly do have a new gift, now!" Raizo marveled. "What?! Oh, Raizo...wait, how did you-" Reika began in surprise. "I was on the lookout from above in my...uniform, but I saw the whole thing. God has really blessed you with an important gift, Reika. Don't waste it!" Raizo said gravely. Reika smiled before kissing him on the lips.

But as fate cruelly dicates, that happiness was crushed to tiny bite sized pieces in the form of the Insane Preacher. A shout was heard from a distant room, grabbing Raizo's attention. "What is it?" Reika asked as she saw his concern. Suddenly, the Insane Preacher kicked a nurse through a glass door; knocking Raizo and Reika down to the floor. Saeki, Imari, and Minase gasped in horror as this happened and tried to protect Shiraki.

It did no use; the Insane Preacher grabbed Minase and threw him out of the room, and then savagely backhanded Saeki and Imari away. Shiraki looked so terrified as the Insane Preacher drew out a 9mm pistol, aiming for her head. "Let no witch or demon live!" the Insane Preacher snarled before he pulled the trigger. Several deafening shots were heard before the Insane Preacher slithered away through the shadows.

Raizo and Reika pushed the dead nurse off and rushed into the room, only to shout or cry out in horror and outrage to see the bloody remains of Shiraki in her own hospital bed. "**NOOOOOOOO! SHIRAKI!**" Reika shrieked. Raizo fell to his knees as he saw several nasty bullet wounds to her head and chest, and felt nothing...nothing but absolute rage boil inside of his soul. "No!" Raizo growled as he stomped away. "Raizo?" Saeki asked as she got back up.

Raizo stormed outside of the hosptial and overturned a nearby table before screaming with rage. Raizo transformed into Spawn from such rage and fury, that it scared many people away. "**NOOOOO! YOU ANIMAL! YOU FUCKING, MURDEROUS, PSYCHOPATHIC ANIMAL! YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M COMING FOR YOU! I'M COMING FOR YOU, AND I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU'RE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL FOR THIS!**" Spawn roared. From a distant rooftop, the Insane Preacher stood and smiled evilly as he heard his voice. "And I saw a pale horse; and the rider's name was Death...and Hell followed with him!" he muttered with an evil smile.

***Looks like the Insane Preacher just broke the final straw! Will Spawn get back at him for this? Stay tuned to find out!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 is up! In this chapter, Spawn confronts the Insane Preacher to avenge the death of Shiraki, but finds out that the Insane Preacher is a lot tougher than the last battle they fought together. Meanwhile; Reika and Takashiro reunite as friends...but when Minase joins in, things get pretty steamy and wild with them. Warning: Contains some brutal violence, harsh language, and a super hot threesome lemon scene with some futanari; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn was beyond furious as he crept through the shadows in search of the Insane Preacher. He was so angry and furious, that he began to feel a sudden change inside of him. His Necroplasm levels were getting dangerously high and his eyes started glowing blood red. "Just you wait, you fucking murderer! When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you were in Hell by the time I'm through with you!" Spawn snarled.

Spawn finally made his way into an old abandoned temple near Mt. Fuji, where the Insane Preacher was waiting for him patiently and calmly. Spawn sped up towards him, growling furiously as he drew out his Agony Axe, which suddenly became twice as more vicious and deadly looking than normal. The Insane Preacher sneered and scoffed as Spawn stopped about 10 feet from him. "So...you finally came to finish what we've started. I've been expecting you!" the Insane Preacher said with a high and mighty sneer.

Spawn gave the Insane Preacher the death glare as he tightly gripped his weapon. "I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you and your evil, murderous presence! I'm sick of you killing innocent people and I've had it with your insane philosophies! If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to fucking kill you and take you to Hell where you belong!" Spawn said with a raising tone. The Insane Preacher did not seem moved, and just laughed at him. "_And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder: One of the four beasts saying: Come and see. And I saw. And behold, a white horse._" the Insane Preacher muttered as he drew out his sword.

Spawn roared as he charged forward and began violently hacking and slashing at the Insane Preacher, but the Insane Preacher was a lot faster and more coordinated than expected. Every blow was parried and blocked by the Insane Preacher before he viciously counter attacked him. "You are going to die! You hear me?! You'll pay; pay with your life for murdering that poor, innocent girl in cold blood!" Spawn shouted as he continued to fight. "Your persistance continues to astound me, Hellspawn. But it is sadly no use!" the Insane Preacher retorted.

Both brawlers caught themselves in a blade lock and glared into each other's eyes as they tried to beat the other. Spawn growled angrily as he tried to beat him, but the Insane Preacher began to gain more strength as he started pushing him back. "You are getting weak, boy. Surrender now, while you still have the chance...and I may be willing to let you live long enough to repent of your many sins!" the Insane Preacher said as he began forcing Spawn back even further.

Spawn growled furiously as he kept trying to push back, but the Insane Preacher was becoming too powerful. "_How is this even possible? He's gotten much stronger than the last we fought! Just what kind of demonic presense has possessed this psychopathic maniac?!_" Spawn thought. The Insane Preacher grinned wickedly as his blade began touching his neck lightly. Spawn cried out as the sword touched his skin and seemed to burn him with a powerful sensation of some kind of spiritual force. "It hurts, doesn't it boy? Now you know what it's like to suffer!" the Insane Preacher growled.

Spawn tried to use the last of his strength to beat his foe. Spawn struggled and strained to push the Insane Preacher back, but with great difficulty. Finally, Spawn was able to break away from the blade lock and force the Insane Preacher away. He smacked the handle of his Agony Axe against the Insane Preacher's head before twirling around and slashing at his chest, forcing the Insane Preacher away.

The Insane Preacher cried out in pain as he was sent flying back, but he got back up and spat out blood before looking at his blood covered hand. Suddenly, to Spawn's horror, the Insane Preacher's wound healed itself and he felt even more invigorated and empowered. "The flesh may be weak...but the spirit is still strong!" the Insane Preacher cackled. "No! I'm not going to let you live; not ever again!" Spawn roared as he charged towards him to attack. Spawn tackled the Insane Preacher through a series of walls before they both finally crashed into a huge empty room in the middle of the temple.

Spawn and the Insane Preacher continued their violent battle inside of the darkened ruins of this old temple. Spawn threw his Necroplasm Fireball at the Insane Preacher, barely missing him as it exploded against a pillar and created a huge flaming explosion that caused collateral damage inside of the temple and blocked out any remaining light. Spawn then teleported away into the darkness and tried to finish off the Insane Preacher, only to find himself in a very shocking and surprising twist of fate.

The Insane Preacher started to chuckle evilly as he paced around the darkened room. "So...you think that darkness is your ally, boy? You are so misled and foolish. Do you honestly believe that darkness will help you out of this situation alive? You are at a great disadvantage, my friend. You are trapped inside in the dark; completely helpless, alone, and doomed!" the Insane Preacher rambled. Spawn glared at the Insane Preacher from behind a pile of rubble and readied to attack, when suddenly the Insane Preacher struck swiftly by slashing his sword at his direction.

Spawn cried out as he barely dodged the attack and teleported away into another hiding spot. "Those that hate the light will be destroyed by it. Those who dwell in darkness will die in it. Those who cower away in the darkness and hide, will be found and exposed by the light." the Insane Preacher said in a low hiss as he began sneaking around with his sword in hand. A swift movement rushed past the Insane Preacher, who twirled around and slashed in that direction. "I will admit...you are a quick and smart devil. But you are no match against the awesome might of God!" the Insane Preacher cried out.

Spawn was right behind the Insane Preacher, stooping on the fallen pillar. Spawn readied himself for the final kill as he slowly drew out his Agony Axe, but just as he jumped towards the Insane Preacher...the Insane Preacher was gone in what seemed like an instant. "What the hell?! Where did you-" Spawn exclaimed. A swift motion rushed past him before an extremely sharp and painful sensation was felt on Spawn's side, forcing him on his knees. "AUGH! You bastard!" Spawn shouted in pain as he held his bleeding side.

Evil, maniacal laughter was heard in the air as the Insane Preacher was lurking around the darkness. "You are not the only one gifted with the powers of darkness, Hellspawn. Yes...I'll admit it; I too dwell in darkness, but only because the Lord has created it himself and has gifted me these powers to slay the true evils that hide in that darkness." the Insane Preacher's voice cried faintly from a distance. Spawn groaned as he struggled to stand back up on his feet, but suddenly a sharp pain was felt on his back and forced him on his chest.

The Insane Preacher cackled evilly as he was heard but not seen pacing around him. "You have heard the verse...those who live by the sword, will die by the sword. But I think that the Lord will make an exception for you...just this once!" the Insane Preacher said as he suddenly grabbed Spawn by the neck. Spawn cried out as he was grabbed by the Insane Preacher and was held up in the air by a steel grip from the Insane Preacher's hands. "I've made it a goal not to kill you until I've gotten my revenge against those witches who defied my body...and I plan on keeping that promise!" the Insane Preacher roared as he threw Spawn against the wall.

Spawn cried out in pain as he was smashed through the wall and crashed into another room. "Ugh...damn you!" Spawn groaned in pain. The Insane Preacher slowly walked up to him before he forced him back up and then savagely backhanded him back down to the ground. He stomped into Spawn's spine, making him cry out in agony as he felt his bones crack. "This is the pact that I have made with the Lord: After I have hunted down and killed every single, last witch that had defiled me...only then, will I break you!" the Insane Preacher said.

He suddenly whipped out a remote and pressed a red button, creating a massive explosion right above their heads. The Insane Preacher took a step back and watched as Spawn was crushed by the falling debris, and he laughed evilly as he took out a match. "I guess now I know what those foolish little satanists felt when they burned those churches down in Norway." the Insane Preacher muttered as he struck the match and threw it onto the ground.

He took off running before the entire temple was engulfed in flames and collapsed with a great and terrible sound. The Insane Preacher laughed evilly as he wandered away into the wilderness to return to Tokyo; his final assault was about to begin. But as he left, he was completely unaware that Spawn still managed to survive. He burst out of a pile of burning rubble and weakly stumbled away from the flaming ruins, hoping that he still had the strength to follow the Insane Preacher's trail. "I may be down, but I am not out!" Spawn growled through gritted teeth.

Meanwhile back in the Imperial Hotel; Reika greatly started to worry about Raizo. "Oh, God. I hope that he's ok; Raizo's been gone for hours. Where could he possibly be?" Reika wondered. She paced around her room aimlessly, wondering what to do. Should she go out and look for him...or should she let him handle this himself and stay here to guard the children? "Oh, I'm so confused. What do I do? What would he want me to do?" Reika wondered.

Reika finally decided to go outside of her room and try to call him, when suddenly she found Takashiro already waiting for her at her door. "Oh! What brings you here, Takashiro?" Reika exclaimed. "Oh, hi. Um, I was just dropping by...to see if you were all right. Where are you going in such a hurry?" Takashiro replied just as surprised. "I, uh...was going to make a phonecall. But I guess that can wait; come on inside. Make yourself comfortable!" Reika said as she stood aside.

Takashiro nodded her head before she walked into the room. As Reika shut the door, Takashiro sat on her bed and sighed wearily as she put her hands on her face. "I'm exhausted, Reika. All this excitement is really starting to wear me out." Takashiro said with a yawn. "I know the feeling. How have things been in the school?" Reika asked as she sat close to her once good friend. "Ok, I guess. It's definitely not the same without Minase, Imari, and the rest...and it's not really the same without you either." Takashiro replied honestly.

Reika seemed really surprised that she said that. "You...miss me as the school nurse?" Reika managed to ask. "No, honey. I miss you as a friend!" Takashiro said with a sweet smile. Reika was highly flattered as she said that about her. "Friend? You...think of me as a friend?" Reika asked in surprise. "Of course I do; you know I've had your back since high school, right? Remember the day we first met and had class together? I remember doing our first science project together; you practically bombed the classroom by pouring too much of that mix into those phials!" Takashiro said with a laugh.

Reika laughed as she remembered that day; she felt so silly from that accident, but was also kind of surprised how she had almost forgotten about that until now. "It's been so long, Takashiro. Where did all the years go?" Reika said after calming down. "I don't know, Reika. But I do know this; I haven't stopped thinking about you." Takashiro said sweetly as she scooted over to her. "Really? Why is that?" Reika asked.

Takashiro smiled as she reached out and held Reika's hands, making her blush. "Because of that horrible, maniacal, and ruthless monster roaming around out there. The minute I heard about the deaths of the others, I was so afraid that I had lost you. I thought he would've killed you by now!" Takashiro explained. Reika sighed wearily as she shook her head. "I probably would have been dead...but Raizo was there to save me. And as much as I have been through over these years, I think I now finally may have found God! Raizo just had to give me an extra little push, that's all." Reika said.

Takashiro looked happy for her, but Reika suddenly grew very sad. She looked at Takashiro with a great, heavy sensation of sadness in her eyes. "What? What's the matter, sweetie?" Takashiro asked. Reika's eyes swelled with tears as she slowly reached out and touched her face, making Takashiro gasp. "I'm so sorry, Takashiro." Reika whispered passionately. "Sorry? For what, Reika?" Takashiro wondered. Reika suddenly hugged the living daylights out of her, sobbing her eyes out.

Takashiro was greatly astounded by her sudden change in behavior. "Why are you crying?" Takashiro wondered. "I'm so sorry! About everything; I'm a terrible person! I can't believe I did all those bad things to you! I'm so sorry that I hurt you! I really am; please forgive me!" Reika sobbed as she laid her head in Takashiro's lap. Takashiro blushed, but relaxed as she started to rub her back to comfort her. "It's ok, Reika. It's ok." she said softly. "No, it's not ok! I did horrible things to you and I'm so sorry! Please don't hate me for those things I've done, Takashiro. Please!" Reika wept.

Takashiro rubbed her head gently as she felt her fingers run through her short blonde hair, and started to feel tears of her own streaming from her eyes. "It hurt me, Reika. It hurt me a lot; but I know that it wasn't you. It wasn't your fault!" Takashiro whispered. "No! It was my fault; I was possessed and I could have killed you! It's all my fault all those terrible, evil things happened and I still feel like God hates me for all those things I've done! I let the fucking devil in my heart and I almost went to Hell because of everything I've done!" Reika wailed.

Reika wept in Takashiro's lap for several minutes, but Takashiro was patient and kind enough to comfort her. Finally, Reika seemed to calm down as she was sat up and Takashiro held her in her arms like a little child. "You said you found God, right?" Takashiro whispered. "Yeah; Raizo helped me to become a born again Christian." Reika sniffled. "Then why are you dwelling on the past? Let it go; you should be happy that you're saved!" Takashiro said happily. Reika looked at her and smiled weakly, realizing that she was right.

Reika and Takashiro looked into each other's eyes in complete silence for a long time, not knowing what to say or do next. But finally, Reika made the next move. She leaned closer towards Takashiro's face and gave her a big passionate kiss on the lips. Strangely, Takashiro did not cry out or resist. Takashiro kissed Reika back and moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Both women kissed each other on the lips passionately for several minutes, until they finally broke apart.

Reika seemed shocked by what she had just done, and Takashiro looked just as surprised as they sat apart and stared at each other. "Takashiro...I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me. Forgive me, please!" Reika said softly. "No. It's ok; really. I enjoyed it. I'd like to continue, if you want!" Takashiro said with her face blushing bright red. Reika was very surprised, but didn't seem to mind as she smirked and kissed her lips again.

Reika and Takashiro began to kiss other's lips even more passionately, when suddenly the door opened and Minase caught them in the act. "Hey, Reika. I was wondering if...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Minase exclaimed in shock. Both women gasped as they turned to face him, blushing bright red in embarassment. "Oh, shit! I knew I should've locked the door!" Reika muttered. "Um, hello Minase...how are you?" Takashiro stuttered. "How am I? I walk in to find two women making out and you ask me how I'm doing?! What is wrong with you?" Minase snapped.

Takashiro looked really upset, but Reika smiled deviously as she thought up of a way to turn this around. "Hey, Minase? Be a dear and close that door, will you? And make sure it's nice and tightly locked!" Reika instructed. Minase looked a bit confused, but did as he was told. "Ok...whatever." Minase grumbled as he shut the door and locked it. As he approached them, he was in for a surprise as Reika grabbed his arm and pulled him into her lap. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Minase demanded. "Shh, babe...you need to relax. You're very stressed out and frustrated; let me take good care of you." Reika purred as she kissed him.

Minase felt hightly turned on by her behavior, though Takashiro was beginning to feel aroused. "Hey, Minase? You ok?" Takashiro asked nervously. Minase was actually too busy French Kissing Reika and fondling her breasts, making Takashiro blush bright red. "Reika! Are you going to let him do that to you?!" Takashiro exclaimed. "Of course I am; and I'm gonna let him do it to you, too!" Reika smirked. "Wait, what?!" Takashiro cried. Minase smiled naughtily as he grabbed hold of Takashiro and began hungrily dwelling his tongue in her mouth. "Ahh! Minase, stop it...don't do that. Minase, no!" Takashiro cried as she felt her breasts being roughly fondled by Minase.

Minase moaned as he tore off Takashiro's skirt and top, exposing her undies before he went crazy and ripped them off her body. Reika was very surprised by Minase's horniness and immediate want to just fuck her straight up. "Wow, Minase! I haven't seen you this horny since the day before Walpurgis Night." Reika marveled. "I'm sorry, ladies. But it's like you said; I'm really frustrated and need to lose some steam." Minase grunted before he wrapped his naked body around Takashiro's and thrust his hardened 9 inch penis inside of her vagina.

Takashiro cried out in shock and ecstasy as Minase started fucking her, and Reika finally joined in on the action as she tore off her clothes in a swift motion and wrapped her naked body around Minase's and grinded against him. Everyone soon had a wild threesome that lasted for several hours; they were going to make this a night to be remembered for a long time. Minase thrust his hardened cock deep inside of Takashiro's womb, making her cry out and moan ravanously as he grabbed hold of her legs. "Oh, Minase! You're such a horny guy; oh, God! That feels so good!" Takashiro moaned.

Reika moaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Minase and began caressing his chest while she licked his face. "Mmm...you are a horny guy, Minase. A little too horny for your age; that's not good!" Reika teased as she started sloshing her tongue inside of his mouth. "Well, I learned from the best!" Minase teased back as he turned around and grabbed hold of Reika. Reika cried out as she was now on her back with Minase on top, ramming his hard cock deep into her wet pussy. "Oh! Oh, God...Minase, you're so hard! Oh, God...I'm gonna cum!" Reika moaned as her eyes rolled back. "Hey, what about me? I'm still here too, you know!" Takashiro complained as she sat back up and hugged Minase from behind.

She and Minase tongue wrestled each other for a long time while Reika was pounded by Minase's 9 inch manhood. Finally, Minase reached climax and yelled as he shot a huge pump of sticky cum into Reika's womb. "AAAAAAIIIEEEE! Minase, you horny bastard! It's so hot; oh, God! Oh...still not empty?!" Reika cried as Minase tore himself out and milked the rest all over her face. "Ooh, you really were frustrated! Just look at how much cum you've made, Minase. Such a mess!" Takashiro cooed as she climbed over to Reika and started licking her tongue all over her sticky face.

Takashiro and Reika swapped cum for a few minutes before things got even steamier. Minase stuck his cock into Takashiro's wet cunt from behind, making her cry out in pleasure. At the same time, Reika forced Takashiro to lick her pussy. "Oh! Oh, yes...lick and suck on my cunt as if it were my mouth! Oh!" Reika moaned as she grabbed Takashiro's head and rubbed it all over her vagina. Minase grunted loudly and forcefully as he rammed his cock even harder and faster, almost to the point where there was blood trickling down her legs.

Takashiro's eyes were practically in the back of her head as she felt her womb being torn apart and her tongue reaching past Reika's G-spot. Finally, Reika squirted cum all over Takashiro's face and both ladies squealed before a 9 inch cock grew out of Reika and poked at Takashiro's face. "Oh, God! I didn't know you were a hermaphodite!" Takashiro exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, shut up! You did too know...it's just been a while. But I think this will be worth the wait!" Reika purred as she stuck her cock inbetween Takashiro's breasts and started to fap.

Reika gave Takashiro a good titfuck while Minase kept picking up speed as he fucked her from behind. Takashiro moaned and groaned in pure pleasure as this went on for several hours, until finally they all reached climax. "AAAAHHHH! I'm cumming!" Reika shouted. "GAHHH! Me too; fuck!" Minase cried. A massive load of cum exploded into Takashiro's vagina and spilled out all over from behind, while an even bigger load of cum nearly choked her in the front. Reika and Minase cried out and moaned as they continued to pour hot cum all over Takashiro, who looked like she fell into a tub of glue.

Takashiro moaned and gargled cum before spitting it out, making an even bigger mess of herself. Reika bent down to her level and began messily swapping cum with her. Both of them fought with each other to see who could get the most cum; Takashiro won. "Mmm...you two taste so good! But right now, I want you to make my pussy taste both your cocks! Go ahead; fuck me! Fuck me right now; fuck me like a porn star and ride me all the way to China!" Takashiro demanded as she laid back and spread her pussy wide open.

Reika and Minase smirked evilly as they stabbed both their throbbing, massive hard ons deep into Takashiro and began fucking her with all their might. This lasted for 3 more hours, with everyone becoming red and sweaty. Minase was on top, thrusting his cock as hard and as fast as he could go, while Reika was behind and fucked her as fast and hard as her body would let her. Takashiro looked like a rag doll as they ravaged her body, and she enjoyed every moment of it. "Oh, fuck! Oh my God...yes! YES! FUCK ME, BABY! FUCK ME LONG AND HARD; FUCK ME NOW!" Takashiro screamed in pure ectsasy.

Finally; everyone reached climax and made a huge mess of cum as it exploded everywhere. Takashiro looked like her stomach was an inflatable balloon as both Minase and Reika filled her beyond the brim with their hot cum. But when they pulled away, a huge fountain of cum shot out of her pussy and drenched everyone in the smelly, white substances as it soaked the bed and even seeped onto the floor. Takashiro moaned loudly before she fell back and passed out with her eyes in the back of her head, and Minase and Reika slobbered each other clean of cum before they cleaned Takashiro's body with their tongues. After cleaning the cum off her body, they passed out and snuggled nice and close together before they fell asleep.

***Whew! What a wild ride! Unfortunately, this is the last steamy lemon for today...at least until the next chapter of this story!**

**BTW: I'd like to thank you all for reading this and supporting it! If possible, you should share this with your friends. Do the same with Notions of Insanity; thanks again!* ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15 is up! Now before I begin, there are a couple of things I'd like to discuss. First off, if I haven't included the characters off of New Testament by now, then that should be a clue that I'm not going to include them in this story. I'm sorry to sound rude, but it was getting annoying that people kept asking. **

**Secondly, I'm not going to include Evil Spawn in this story...because I've got something else in mind for the Insane Preacher.**

**Thirdly; if you all know about the Angel Blade series, I'm planning on making a new crossover of Spawn and Angel Blade soon. So stay put!**

**Anyways, on to the story. The Insane Preacher makes his way towards the World Unity Festival and begins to wreak havoc. Spawn intervenes and saves the day, and even helps the police to arrest him and detain him. But while being held in custody, the Insane Preacher reveals one last shocking piece of information before Spawn has to make a choice. Warning: Contains some extremely graphic violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Reika, Takashiro, and Minase woke up the next morning after having a wild night of sex. "Mmm...what time is it?" Reika asked sleepily. "Uh, I think it's morning. The World Unity Festival begins today." Minase said as he got up and looked at the clock. "Do you think we should go?" Takashiro asked with a yawn. "I don't see any reason why not. Sure; let's get dressed and go." Reika said as she got out of bed. They all got ready for the day and headed downstairs to the lobby to have some breakfast.

As they ate, Saeki approached them with a worried look on her face. "Guys...I'm worried about Raizo. How come he hasn't shown up yet?" Saeki asked as she sat down with them. "He's still gone?" Reika said in surprise. "I thought you knew. What the heck were you doing last night?!" Saeki demanded. Reika blushed and Saeki grew grim as she realized why. "Damn it, Reika. I thought you were going to take this seriously!" Saeki scolded. "I am taking this seriously! I was just about to go to the telephone and call him, but I got distracted." Reika retorted.

Takashiro stepped up to calm them down. "There's no need to argue, you two. I'm sure he's fine; perhaps we'll see him at this World Unity Festival." Takashiro suggested. Saeki sighed as she rubbed her hair. "Ok, maybe you're right. I'm sure he's fine; he knows how to handle himself anyway." Saeki said at last. "Say...where's Imari and Yukiko? I haven't seen them in a couple of days." Minase wondered. "Oh, Yukiko is over at the festival's Fashion Show. I don't know where Imari is, though. Last I saw her was at the pool." Saeki replied.

After eating a quick breakfast, they all headed down to the Imperial Hotel's pool to look for Imari. "Excuse me, have you seen a young girl with long brown hair? She's my fiancé." Minase asked a lifeguard. "No, I haven't. Sorry." he said as he walked away. "Where did you see her last?" Reika asked Saeki. "She was right there; tanning herself." Saeki said as she pointed to an empty chair. "I wonder where she could be." Takashiro said out loud.

Meanwhile at the World Unity Festival, Blondyke and his men managed to get their way inside to meet with a friend. Blondyke approached a security guard, doing his best to respectfully get his way in. "This place looks all right. Mind if me and my friends take a look around?" Blondyke asked. "I could get in trouble, but ok. Go on; have a good time!" the guard said as he let them pass. But as he let them by, an older gentleman got angry and started to complain. "Hey! What the hell, man?! How come you let them go inside and not me?" he complained.

The guard held him back as he tried to get inside. "I'm sorry, sir. But I can't allow you to go inside." the guard said. "That's not fair! Where's your manager?! I want to make a complaint!" the gentleman cried. "Sir, calm down or I'll have to call security!" the guard said firmly. As the gentleman pitched a fit, Blondyke and his crew wandered around the festival in search of their friend. Even though it was early in the morning, the festival was quite lively and electronica dance music blasted through the streets as many people danced and had a good time.

Eventually, Blondyke found a woman in a purple dress with short black hair standing by a door to an exquisite club of some sort. He approached her and got her attention, to which she recognized him. "Hey. Is he here? I want to speak with him; it's important." Blondyke said. "Of course; right this way, sir." she said in a heavy Russian accent. She led Blondyke up a set of stairs and into a very comfy room, where a heavy Russian gangster was fooling around with a group of scantily clad girls. "Enjoy your stay, sir." the Russian woman said with a sly smile.

Blondyke frowned before he entered the room, making the women gasp and the Russian gangster angry. He sighed as he stood up to face Blondyke. "Tell me, boy. Give me a good reason why I shouldn't have my men march up these stairs and take you away to use you for target practice?" the Russian gangster demanded. "Why bother wasting your time with bullets? Everyone knows you have a warehouse full of nukes!" Blondyke snapped.

The Russian gangster scowled before he pressed a button on his intercom machine. "Bring me a drink; now!" he demanded. As he put on some pants and a shirt, he walked away towards his balcony. "Follow me." he demanded. Blondyke followed him, ignoring the girls and their strange looks. "So tell me, Blondyke. To what do I owe from this unpleasent visit of yours?" the Russian gangster wondered. "You know about the Insane Preacher, and I know that he paid you a visit a few years ago; threatened to expose you if you didn't cooperate with him. Tell me where he is and I might be willing to help relieve us both of a headache!" Blondyke explained quickly.

The Russian gangster started to laugh as he shook his head, and then faced him. "Blondyke...what did you expect me to do? Turn the other cheek?" he mused as he turned his face to the right and revealed an awful scar on his cheek. "I'm gonna give you a matching set if you don't knock it off and tell me what I need to hear!" Blondyke growled. "Now, now. Patience; don't spoil this day." the Russian gangster said as a very attractive waitress approached them with some champagne.

As she poured them each a glass, the Russian gangster leaned towards Blondyke to whisper his answer. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him; you want weapons, then go to the weapons fair east of here. They've got everything a man could possibly imagine over there." he whispered. "Good; that's all I need to hear." Blondyke said before he sipped his drink.

Suddenly, a loud crashing noise was heard before a man broke through a glass window and started blasting bullets in their direction. The Russian gangster cried out as he was shot many times in the chest before he fell out the window and into the streets dead. Blondyke cried out as he took cover, but the shooter kept on blasting many bullets at his direction before he escaped. "Fuck! Not here; not again!" Blondyke grumbled as he got back up and drew out his own pistol.

Blondyke darted out of the office and rushed his way out of the club, pushing past the panicking crowd. He caught sight of the Insane Preacher running towards a dark alley, and soon began chasing after him. Blondyke ran through the darkened alleys, but found himself in a dead end with no sign of the Insane Preacher. "Damn it! Where did he go?" Blondyke muttered. He started to look around the dark alley, but was completely unaware of someone watching him from above.

Blondyke eventually gave up and was about to leave, when suddenly a pair of chains grabbed him up into the air and a pair of green eyes glared at him. "Going somewhere?" Spawn growled. "Damn you! Why can't you take a fucking hint and leave me alone?!" Blondyke shouted as he tried to break free. "You're only asking to get yourself in a world of trouble, fool! Stay out of this; this is my battle!" Spawn demanded. "Who are you to tell me what to do?" Blondyke challenged as he tried to shoot him.

Spawn didn't let him have that chance; he grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as he could before he finally broke Blondyke's hand and crushed the gun to dust. Blondyke screamed in howling agony as his hand was broken, but Spawn showed no sympathy or pity. "I'm warning you for the last time; stay the fuck out of this if you know what's good for you!" Spawn threatened before he finally let go of Blondyke. Blondyke cried out as he fell on his back and moaned in agony as he held his broken hand. Spawn teleported away into the darkness to continue his pursuit, but Blondyke was not about to give up. "You son of a bitch! I'll see you in Hell before you take away my chance of redemption!" Blondyke screamed furiously.

Much later that evening; Minase, Reika, Takashiro, and Saeki went over to the World Unity Festival in search of Imari and Raizo. But as they wandered around the place, they had no such luck of finding them. Occasionally they'd grab a snack or something, but they did not quit their search. Finally, as it started to get dark, they regrouped over at the place where the International Rifle Group was going to perform their annual gun show. "I looked everywhere, you guys. I can't find him!" Reika complained. "I'm more worried about Imari; what if she was somehow abducted?" Minase said. "They can't be too far off!" Saeki said hopefully.

Suddenly, the riflemen were given orders by their drill sergeant to line up and prepare themselves for their show. "Oh, look guys! Let's watch this!" Takashiro pointed out. "We don't have time to mess around." Saeki scolded. "It'll be just a minute; besides, let's pay these gentlemen the respect they deserve. They served to protect our country." Takashiro insisted. "Oh, ok. I guess it wouldn't hurt!" Saeki said as she shrugged her shoulders.

But while the riflemen started out their show, everyone else was completely unaware of what horrifying events were actually unfolding. Spawn first noticed this when he was sneaking around the darkness of an abandoned apartment building not too far off from the show. He had a feeling that someone was around here, and began searching for any signs of life. But as he entered the third floor of the apartment, what he found instead was extremely shocking.

Spawn gasped as he saw many men tied up against the wall in blindfolds and gags. "Oh my God!" Spawn muttered as he ran to them and began untying them. One of the men gasped frantically for breath as Spawn freed him. "Are you ok? What the hell happened?!" Spawn demanded. "Never mind us, man. Go! Stop him...before it's too late!" the man gasped. "Wait, what? Stop who?!" Spawn cried. "Go! Stop him; he's gonna kill more people!" the man insisted. Suddenly, Spawn felt a shiver of terror as he realized what was going on. He knew who it was that captured these men and trapped them, and he knew what was going to happen next if he didn't stop him. "Fuck!" Spawn cursed as he took off running.

Back at the gunshow, the drill sergeant was giving his men the last orders before they would shoot their rifles into the air. "Ten hut!" the drill sergeant commanded. Every soldier lined up straight and stiff as a board. "Arms at the ready!" the drill sergeant commanded. Every soldier loaded up their rifles and then held them up in position, awaiting their last order. At the same time, Spawn had grabbed a motorcycle and began rushing his way towards the show; he hoped and prayed to God he wasn't going to be too late.

But while this was happening, the police had heard about the killing of the Russian gangster and decided to investigate the situation. But they were soon about to have even bigger problems. Everyone watching the gun show was greatly impressed by what they were seeing...until it finally happened. "Ready...aim-" the drill sergeant commanded. Suddenly, one of the soldiers stepped out of line and opened fire, killing the drill sergeant with his rifle.

Several people screamed in horror before a deafening explosion was heard, shaking many people off their feet as a gigantic fireball exploded right behind the soldiers. The Insane Preacher then tore off his disguise as one of the soldiers and drew out his chaingun, blasting away at the panicking civilians and soldiers. Splatters of blood and gore rained down all over the streets, and collateral damage was spread throughout the festival as the Insane Preacher began mowing everything away with his chaingun. "HELP! Somebody help us!" a woman shrieked. "A maniac is on the loose!" a man shouted.

The Insane Preacher cackled maniacally as he kept on pouring hot lead into the crowds of people and destroyed much of the festival; cars, floats, food stands, and playhouses alike. Among the panicking people were Minase and his friends, who were lucky enough to have run off before the Insane Preacher opened fire. "He's here! I can't believe he's here!" Saeki screamed over the roar of bullets and explosions. "Well in that case, I think that Raizo's not too far off...I hope!" Reika said as she ran with them to safety.

The Insane Preacher kept on shooting his chaingun, causing much destruction and mayhem, until suddenly a loud thunderous voice called him out. "HEY! OVER HERE, ASSHOLE!" Spawn shouted as he was seen sitting on a motorcycle about 100 feet away from him. The Insane Preacher slowly turned around with an evil smile on his face, as if he was expecting him to show up. "Oh, yes! I knew it...come on. Finish this!" the Insane Preacher whispered.

Spawn revved up his motorcycle furiously before he took off at full speed head on towards the Insane Preacher. The Insane Preacher began laughing evilly as he started walking towards Spawn, shooting his chaingun at him. "Come on, come on!" he muttered. Spawn was able to remain untouched by the bullets, and continued to pick up speed. "Hit me, fool! Hit me!" the Insane Preacher snarled as he tossed aside his weapon and started running. Spawn glared at the Insane Preacher and focused intently on him as he started reaching top speed. "Hit me! Hit me!" the Insane Preacher shouted.

Spawn was about 10 feet away before the Insane Preacher skidded to a halt. "HIT ME!" the Insane Preacher roared. Spawn dashed right past him, knocking him off his feet as his fist smashed into his head. The Insane Preacher felt like he was floating in mid air in slow motion until he finally found himself on the ground looking up at the night sky. He felt the wind knocked out of him, though he continued to laugh insanely. Spawn suddenly wheeled around to face the Insane Preacher before he stopped, readily waiting for the next big thing to happen.

Just as the Insane Preacher struggled to stand back up, a bunch of bright lights blinded him and forced him back down on his knees. At the same time, an entire horde of heavily armed UN Troops surrounded him along with the entire Japanese Police Force. "Freeze! You are completely surrounded; don't you fucking move! Not a muscle!" a UN trooper shouted on a megaphone from a helicopter. "Get down on the ground; put your hands behind your head!" a Japanese police officer shouted. The Insane Preacher growled in fury, but he begrudgingly did as he was told. Soon, he was violently arrested by the Japanese police and loaded up into a S.W.A.T. truck before taken away into custody.

From the distance, Reika and the others saw this and were amazed. "My God...they finally got him!" Reika gasped. "But I don't think it's over just yet, Reika. We still don't know where Imari is!" Saeki pointed out. "If that bastard has so much as touched her-" Minase growled. Suddenly, Spawn approached them on his motorcycle. "Are you all right? Is anyone hurt?" Spawn asked gravely. "No, thank God. But where the hell where you?!" Reika demanded. "Dealing with him, where else?" Spawn snapped. "Knock it off; both of you. We have a serious problem; Imari has gone missing!" Takashiro scolded.

Spawn got wide eyed as he suddenly realized what was going on. "Son of a bitch! You guys get the hell out of here; I'll finish this!" Spawn said before he drove off on his motorcycle. "Raizo, wait!" Reika cried. It was too late; Spawn was long gone. "Damn! Come on, we gotta go after him!" Reika said. "But you heard what he said; it's too dangerous!" Saeki said. "I'm not leaving him behind, you guys." Reika said angrily. "Reika-" Takashiro began. "I'm not going to let that asshole take away my husband!" Reika shouted.

The others were shocked into silence as she said that, and Reika gasped as she realized what she said. "Damn it! I wanted it to be a surprise; I was going to get married with him and start over with my life!" Reika sobbed. "Oh, Reika!" Takashiro whispered passionately as she hugged her. "Come on; let's go see what he's up to!" Saeki said now more understanding. Soon enough, they were off to go find him.

Much later; the Insane Preacher was being held in custody in the Japanese Police Headquarters for interrogation until the UN would take him away to be tried and imprisoned. He was strangely quiet and appeared to smile as he was held inside of a dark, dungeon like room. Suddenly, a faint light flickered on before the Chief of Police approached him and sat down in front of him. As he put his hands on the steel desk to which the Insane Preacher was forced to sit at, he stared at him with great anger in his eyes.

The Chief had put up with many crazies before, but this time this was far beyond even his own understanding. "Why did you do it? Why did you kill all those people?" the Chief demanded. The Insane Preacher just looked at him, smiling evilly. "Why? What reason should I have to punish those who refuse to repent? What reason should I have to feel pity or sympathy for those who refuse to acknowledge God's just rule and divinity?" the Insane Preacher said softly.

The Chief shook his head and sighed. "You're insane! I knew that there were religious fanatics out there in this world...I just didn't think they'd be _this_ fanatic!" the Chief said bitterly. "It's by God's will that I do what I do. I have been given a mission and I dare not end it until it is fully complete. You of all people should know that!" the Insane Preacher sneered. "I'm a man who takes my job seriously, thank you very much. But I don't go around killing people left and right who don't agree with my own personal beliefs." the Chief retorted.

The Insane Preacher started to laugh at him mockingly. "Then you're weak. You want to know why I do what I do? It's because people like you are weak...and I'm the epitome of God's wrath and terror on those who refuse to acknowledge his good will." the Insane Preacher said. "You really think that your god wants you to murder people in his name? You're just as evil and crazy as those fucking jihadists in the Middle East! What kind of a god do you really serve?" the Chief said with a scornful tone. "Whom do you serve?" the Insane Preacher challenged.

The Chief shook his head and sighed heavily before he finally gave up; he did his best. "Ok, you want to do this the hard way? We'll do this the hard way!" he said as he got up. "Where are you going? On a little coffee break?" the Insane Preacher mocked. The Chief turned around and smiled wryly at him. "Oh, you'll find out. And you're not going to like it!" the Chief said as he left the room and turned off the lights.

The Insane Preacher snorted as he shook his head. "Typical; just typical! I like it..." he grumbled. "Then you're really gonna love this!" a deep voice snarled. Suddenly, the lights turned on blinded the Insane Preacher. At the same time, Spawn grabbed the Insane Preacher's head and violently smashed his head against the steel table many times. The Insane Preacher cried out and groaned in pain before he spat out blood. "Ugh...you shouldn't do that. You smash a person's face, then everything gets all fuzzy and-" the Insane Preacher began with a dizzy slur.

Spawn roared with fury as he punched him in the face, smashing him back facedown on the table. The Insane Preacher slowly rose his head up, smiling through the blood and bruising pain. Spawn growled with fury as he stood across from him; he was beyond furious. "So...you're playing the good cop/bad cop game now, are you?" the Insane Preacher said as he spat out more blood. "Don't you push me any further, you son of a bitch! I know that you have something to do with Imari's disappearance...so you tell me where she is and I'll finish you quick. I promise that you won't have to find out what your own brains taste like!" Spawn snarled.

The Insane Preacher burst into maniacal laughter. "Would you just listen to yourself? You're a complete contradiction; you know that? How can you serve God and darkness?" the Insane Preacher sneered. Spawn shouted with fury as he savagely backhanded him, knocking him off his chair. Spawn then grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the bullet proof glass, cracking it. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME ABOUT MY FAITH! YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH TO BE SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!" Spawn roared as he grabbed pinned him against the glass. "Oh, look who's sensitive. What's the matter; afraid that I'm right?" the Insane Preacher sneered.

Spawn growled with fury as he threw him to the floor, appearing to only make the Insane Preacher laugh even harder. "That's good; your anger is very powerful. So you see...we're not that different from each other after all!" the Insane Preacher muttered. Spawn grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against the wall, glaring into his eyes. "I'm nothing like you! You're a murderer, a coward, and a liar! You make me sick just looking at you!" Spawn snarled. "Don't you dare talk like them, fool! You are not like them; you never have been and never will be...even if you want to be!" the Insane Preacher snapped.

Spawn loosened his grip slightly, but still glared at him intently. "What's that supposed to mean?" Spawn demanded. "You know damn well what it means, boy. You're an outcast; a freak! You're just like me...you have a gift and people are terrified of you because of it. I too possess a gift and people despise me because of it. We're both warriors of darkness; I chose my path and you've chosen yours. So we're not that different from each other!" the Insane Preacher said.

Spawn grimaced at him before he got into his face, tightening his grip again. "Where is she?" Spawn demanded. "Have you not listened to a single word I have said? How can you understand deep spiritual things...when you cannot understand earthly things?" the Insane Preacher sneered. Spawn growled as he slammed the Insane Preacher into the steel table, making him cry out in pain as his back was broken. "I ain't gonna ask you again; where is she?!" Spawn roared.

The Insane Preacher snickered as he fell off the table and weakly tried to stand back up, but Spawn would not let him have that chance. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the corner of a wall, punching him savagely. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Spawn raged. "Wait...you have an important choice to make, boy! It's not just her, you see. There are others!" the Insane Preacher said weakly.

Spawn was surprised to hear that, but became even more furious. "Where?!" Spawn demanded. "This is the conflict that will determine your future. You can either live with yourself knowing that you saved a couple of misled children...or satisfy your little friends by saving an ungrateful whore!" the Insane Preacher snickered. Spawn punched him in the face again, forcing him on the ground. "WHERE ARE THEY?!" Spawn shouted. "She's...waiting in an empty apartment at 32nd street near the old abandoned theme park in Tokyo Bay...and they are locked away and hidden inside of an old temple at Mt. Fuji. Whether who lives and dies, that is up to the Lord to decide!" the Insane Preacher stated.

Spawn cried out fiercely as kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold. Spawn then burst out of the interrogation room and rushed out towards his motorcycle outside of the police station. If it was the last thing he did; he had to save Imari, Jun, and Maki. "God give me strength; please don't let them die!" Spawn prayed as he rode through the streets in a hurry.

***Uh oh! The suspense is killer, isn't it? In case you haven't noticed, there is a Dark Knight reference to this chapter. But the bigger question remains: Who will Spawn save and who may end up dead? Stay tuned to find out in the shocking climatic chapter, coming soon!***


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 is up! In this shocking and epic climax, Spawn attempts to save Imari, Maki, and Jun...but only one person is able to live. Later; the Insane Preacher reveals his true intentions and engages in a fierce climatic battle against him. This chapter contains graphic violence, harsh language, and a couple of shocking death scenes; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn drove his motorcycle over towards the abandoned theme park at Tokyo Bay as fast as he could. "Why does he always do this? It doesn't make any sense! But it doesn't matter now; I gotta save these girls before it's too late!" Spawn said to himself. He finally approached the old abandoned apartment that the Insane Preacher spoke of and parked his motorcycle by a tree before rushing inside to begin his frantic search for Imari. He looked high and low, left and right, and searched every corner for Imari. He finally found her strapped to a chair in a blindfold in the basement and began freeing her. "Imari, can you hear me?" Spawn asked as he freed her. Imari was silent at first, but Spawn realized that she must have been drugged up.

He scooped her up into his arms and began walking out to his motorcycle, when she suddenly woke up and began panicking. "No! Please don't; don't do it!" Imari cried. "Hey! Take it easy...it's ok; I'm right here for you." Spawn said gently. "Oh! It's you; thank God! I thought I was next." Imari said out of breath. "Wait, what? Next for what?" Spawn wondered.

Suddenly, an explosion was seen over at the wilderness at Mt Fuji. "Oh, shit! NO!" Spawn shouted in disbelief. "Oh my God! We're too late!" Imari exclaimed. "No! I don't believe it; come on!" Spawn said as he made her ride on him piggyback style and took off on his motorcycle. Spawn used his Necroplasm Speed to get over towards the old abandoned temple the Insane Preacher spoke of, and finally screeched to a halt. He and Imari were appalled by what they saw; many police cars. fire trucks, and ambulences swarmed the scene. The temple was set ablaze in a fiery ball of doom and the trees around it were now fiery twigs and the grass was practically ash.

Spawn cursed out loud as he had a fair idea what had happened and gently placed Imari on a rock before rushing into the scene of the crime. "Whoa, hey! Get back; nobody's allowed past this point!" a paramedic said as he stopped Spawn. "What the hell happened here?!" Spawn demanded. The Chief of Police recognized Spawn and approached him with a sad look in his eyes. "You're the guy who saved the fire squad?" he asked. "Um, yes...and I'm also the one who helped you to capture that psychopath. Why? What's going on here?!" Spawn demanded.

The Chief looked at him with heavy sorrow as he walked with Spawn towards the scene of the crime. "The sick bastard implanted bombs inside of those poor girls and left them trapped inside of that temple. We tried desperately to find them so we could get those bombs out and disarm them, but we were too late. I'm sorry!" the Chief said grimly. Spawn grew furious and saddened all at once as he was shown the remains of their bodies. "God damn it! Why?! Why couldn't I have been there to save them in time?" Spawn cried angrily. "Raizo? Is that you?" Reika's voice called.

Spawn turned around to find Reika in tears, along with her other friends. "Reika...what are you doing here? I thought I told you to go back to the hotel." Spawn said as he approached her sternly. "I was worried about you. What's going on here?" Reika wondered. "I was too late; that murderer set bombs inside of them and killed them! He set me up!" Spawn explained bitterly as he showed off the gory remains of Jun and Maki. "Oh God! Saeki will have a meltdown when she finds out about this; how awful!" Reika gasped as she averted her eyes.

Suddenly, the Chief was approached by another cop. "Wait, what?! What the hell do you mean he escaped?! The whole fucking station was surrounded; how in the hell could that maniac have escaped?" the Chief roared. "I don't know, sir! They say that there was a bombing attack!" the cop said nervously. Spawn suddenly had an idea how the Insane Preacher managed to escape. "Shit! When will that mother-" Spawn muttered.

Before he could even finish, another cop approached them. "Hey, Chief! It's urgent; check out channel four!" he said as he brought over some of his friends with a mini TV. There was another disturbing news flash that had a message from the Insane Preacher; this time, he was seen standing in front of a church...a very important church over at the World Unity Festival. "I have an important announcement to make. Unless the Hellspawn faces me in battle and repents of his many sins, I will bomb this church. Now to any Christians out there; fear not! This church is not the real deal; it is a false temple full of false prophets, and whether or not my enemy faces me...God himself will be proud of me for destroying this foul pagan temple they call the World Unity Church!" the Insane Preacher demanded.

Several people gasped in horror as they saw this. "He can't do that!" a cop exclaimed. "What a monster!" another agreed. "Who would do such a thing?" a female paramedic said in dismay. Spawn grew very grim but sighed as he realized what he needed to do. "Guys...go home; now! I'm ending this once and for all!" Spawn said as he began walking towards his motorcycle. "Raizo-" Reika began. "Do as I say, damn it! Don't follow me, don't sneak off after me, and don't get any ideas! I mean it; this time, I'm ending this for good!" Spawn said firmly.

Reika knew that he meant it, and decided to obey him. "Ok...just be careful, ok? Come back to me safe and sound!" Reika said passionately. Spawn nodded his head before he took off back towards Tokyo. "Will he be ok?" Minase asked. "Yes; I trust him. He'll be fine. Come; let's take Imari out of here and get back to the Hotel." Reika said. Suddenly, Yukiko was seen driving towards them in a convertable and ran towards them with anger in her eyes. "There you are! What the fuck where you thinking?!" she growled as she grabbed hold of Reika.

Reika shoved her off before glaring at her and crossing her arms across her chest. "I was trying to help you; where were you when we nearly lost our lives?!" Reika snapped. "I was trying to look for you, but you were nowhere to be found. Stop running off like that!" Yukiko said. "How dare you! I'm not the one running off to try and earn an extra dime by flashing my breasts to a bunch of total strangers!" Reika shouted. "Shut up! Both of you; this isn't helping! Let's just get out of here!" Minase cried. Reika sighed as she shook her head and got into the car with the others before they drove back home.

Meanwhile; Spawn finally arrived at the World Unity Church, where the Insane Preacher was waiting for him at the top of the church's roof. Spawn teleported on the roof and drew out his Agony Axe, and the Insane Preacher smiled evilly as he approached him from the shadows with sword in hand. "Glad you could finally make it. I was beginning to wonder if you'd even show up!" the Insane Preacher mused. "Enough of the small talk! You wanted me? Well here I am; let's finish this!" Spawn growled.

The Insane Preacher snickered and laughed evilly as he began pacing around. "Are you curious to how I escaped from that prison?" he sneered. "No...but I know how you're going to die!" Spawn snarled as he began swinging his melee weapon around. "So that's how it's going to be? Very well...let us finish this!" the Insane Preacher said. Spawn and the Insane Preacher began fighting a fierce sword duel on the rooftop of the World Unity Church, and several people back below on the streets could see them fighting.

Spawn and the Insane Preacher brutally parried with each other for several minutes before they ended up in a blade lock. They grunted and growled as they got in each other's faces, trying to beat the other. The Insane Preacher sneered as he began to taunt him and tease him. "You should've seen the looks on their faces. You know...the witches I had killed earlier!" the Insane Preacher said with an evil laugh. "Oh, I'm sure you're real happy with yourself killing them! And I bet you think God is happy about that too? Well guess what, asshole?" Spawn snarled.

Suddenly, Spawn broke out of the blade lock and tripped the Insane Preacher before slashing at his side. He cried out in pain as he was forced on his knees, holding his bleeding side. "He ain't happy! He don't want you killing people to spread his message, but I have a special verse for you!" Spawn growled. He then began kicking at him several times before he teleported away and slashed at his other side, making him even weaker. "Those who live by the sword...will die by the sword! Jesus himself said that, and you've been living by the sword for far too long. It's time to end it!" Spawn growled as he roundhouse kicked him away.

The Insane Preacher screamed as he was smashed through a stained glass window and crashed into the center of the church's. Spawn jumped down into the center of the church, and slowly stood back up with his Agony Axe in hand. The Insane Preacher groaned as he struggled to stand back up, but he appeared to be laughing through his pain. "I have underestimated you, Hellspawn. I have underestimated you!" he sneered.

Spawn cried out fiercely as he began slashing and hacking at the Insane Preacher without pity or remorse. Each blow became more powerful than the last and gallons of blood was spilling all over the floor and walls. "You are not a man of God! You are an evil, lying, murderous hypocrite! And your little sermons are over as of right now; you ain't hurting nobody anymore!" Spawn shouted as he unleashed a deadly combo attack on the Insane Preacher.

He slashed at him many times before kicking him up into the air and then smashing his Agony Axe into his back, severely wounding him. "Gah! What do you plan on doing about it, boy? Are you going to kill me; please!" the Insane Preacher sneered even though he was in great pain and agony. Spawn grabbed his neck and threw him across the room, smashing him into a pillar. The Insane Preacher cried out as he fell facedown on the floor, but Spawn wanted him to suffer. He grabbed him up by the hair and punched him in the stomach before kicking him up into the air.

The Insane Preacher screamed as he flew up through the roof and then smashed right through it and crashed back down into the church, laying on the floor with many broken bones and bloody bruises and cuts. Spawn then grabbed onto him with his chains and dragged him towards him before he started choking the life out of him. "Your anger makes you strong, Hellspawn. But you're still weak; you always will be weak unless you have the Lord on your side!" the Insane Preacher growled. "You don't get it, do you? I already _do_ have the Lord on my side...it's you who's the misleaded one." Spawn said as he shook him.

The Insane Preacher spat at him before breaking free and started punching him with furious bursts of energy. Spawn engaged in a fierce fist fight, but the Insane Preacher started gaining the upper hand. "Misled? I have hunted down and destroyed the Lord's enemies for 20 years until you came along and tried to ruin my chance of redemption!" the Insane Preacher said angrily. "Redemption? From what; what the hell could you possibly be redeemable for?!" Spawn shouted as he kept punching his face. "My body had been defiled by witches when I was a young lad, and I vowed to make them pay with their lives for what they had done to me. I don't expect you to understand!" the Insane Preacher growled as he grabbed Spawn and punched him before throwing him across the room.

Spawn got back up and growled as he threw a ball of Necroplasm at him, but the Insane Preacher dodged his projectile attacks and rushed towards him to attack. Spawn caught his arm and pounded his fist into his gut, knocking the wind out of him before leaping up into the air and smashed through the roof yet again. Both of them stood back up on their feet, and stood apart before they bantered again. "I do understand, fool! I go through it all the time, but I learned to be more forgiving and open. Why do you have to be so closed minded and hostile? What right do you have to be angry with anyone?" Spawn challenged.

The Insane Preacher seethed with rage as he began limping towards him to attack him yet again. "Why? I'll tell you exactly why, you stupid empty minded fool! They defiled my body in the most vile, disgusting, and obscene manner you could imagine! I was simply minding my own business when they captured me and tortured me before they took away my purity! MY PURITY WAS TAKEN FROM ME! IF I CAN'T HAVE MY PURITY BACK, THEN NOBODY CAN!" the Insane Preacher shouted furiously as he began throwing wild punches around.

Spawn dodged his attacks and finally subdued him in a violent and unpleasent manner. He violenty twisted his arm and broke it before stomping onto his back. Not even finished, he grabbed his head and began smashing him around. "So you go around killing people because you lost your virginty? How pathetic!" Spawn sneered as he slammed him against the wall.

The Insane Preacher snarled like a wild animal as he charged towards him and tackled him to the ground. Spawn turned him over on his back and began choking him before lifting him up. Finally, Spawn kicked him away as hard as he could, forcing him off the roof. The Insane Preacher shrieked with agony as he flew down off the roof, but suddenly chains grabbed him and yanked him back up. The Insane Preacher cried out as he was hung upside down and Spawn looked at him with great anger in his eyes.

The Insane Preacher glared at him before he burst into maniacal laughter. "You...just can't seem to let go of me, can you?" he sneered. Spawn growled as he drew him closer towards him. "As much as I want to kill you...and as much as I want to watch you suffer; I have something else in mind! I will let you live...but only so that everyone else can see just how pathetic and worthless you really are. They will know of all the things you've done, and they will know who you really are. You're a pathetic, weak, scared little boy who wears ugly corpse paint to try and hide the scared little faggot underneath!" Spawn growled.

The Insane Preacher was furious to hear him say that. "What did you just say to me?!" he snarled. "I may very well be a walking harem on this earth, and I may very well be a demonic terror of the night. But I'm damn proud of it; I'm proud that I'm able to live with myself and know that I am loved. I'm proud to be man enough to admit my own faults and be loved by women. But as long as you live...you'll be alone and helpless. So go ahead; keep on spewing out nasty insults and religious shit to everyone; nobody will listen and nobody will care! In the end...you'll rot in the ground as a heartless corpse and nobody will mourn for you. In the end...God will turn his back on you because you never opened your heart and mind to him!" Spawn said gravely.

The Insane Preacher went into a frenzied fit of rage as he started screaming furious curses at him. "BLASPHEMER! You're the heartless corpse; you're the embodiment of sin! You're nothing!" he shrieked. Spawn laughed at him as he hung him upside down by the steeple of the church and then left him. But while he left, the Insane Preacher was approached by another surprise visitor.

He was able to free himself of the chains and fell down onto the roof, but as he struggled to stand back up on his feet...a powerful punch forced him back down. He cried out as he rolled over on his back, but he gasped as he saw an angry blonde gentleman in a black tuxedo glaring down at him. "You ain't getting away from this time, asshole! Not ever again!" Blondyke growled. The Insane Preacher suddenly had difficulty breathing and couldn't move; his demonic spirit began to leave his soul. "Wait...no; please! Spare me! I didn't have a choice!" he gasped out of breath.

Blondyke shook his head as he drew out a magnum revolver. "Bullshit! You had a choice; everyone has a choice! You had the choice when you killed those innocent people; and right now...I'm making the choice of taking your life away as retribution for those lives that I helped to take away in your name!" Blondyke snarled as he aimed it at his head. "No! I was doing it all in God's name...please! Spare me; spare a humble servant of the Lord!" he cried. "You are not humble...you are not a servant of God...and God ain't gonna hear your cries or pleas for help; not after all that you've done!" Blondyke said as he fingered the trigger.

For the first time in a very long time; the Insane Preacher burst into tears and began begging for mercy. "Please...I'm sorry! I recant all those things I have said and done in the past; I repent of my sins. Please, spare me!" he sobbed. "I'll tell you the same thing I told some of my victims back in Empire Plaza: No last words, and no last requests!" Blondyke said grimly before he finally pulled the trigger.

Five deafening gunshots rang in the air, and Blondyke stood over the bloodied up dead body of the Insane Preacher. Blondyke sighed heavily as he placed the gun down on the Insane Preacher's chest, and then made a cross shape with his fingers across his chest before he left. It was all over at long last; the Insane Preacher was dead.

***Whoa! That was quite a battle, huh? Well, it's still not over yet. I have one last epilogue chapter left before this story is over. So stay tuned!***


	17. Chapter 17

***Chapter 17 is up! In this epilouge chapter, Raizo turns his life around for the better...as does Blondyke and his own gang. There's nothing to warn about in this chapter, so enjoy the last chapter ladies and gentlemen!* ;)**

*2 days later in Chicago*

Raizo woke up in his bedroom in a crappy apartment in Chicago. "Oh, man...I can't tell what took out all that energy from me. That fight in Tokyo or the flight home!" Raizo grumbled. Suddenly, a beautiful young woman woke up next to him. "What are you complaining about, baby? I thought you'd be happy!" Reika said sweetly. Raizo smiled as he kissed her lips. "I am happy, Reika. I am...it's just that-" Raizo began. "What? What is it, Raizo? You and I are going to married soon, Saeki is a Bible school teacher, and Minase is married with Imari; everything should be good now. What could possibly be wrong?" Reika asked sadly.

Raizo sighed as he shook his head. "It's...just that...I'm still kind of scared. What if he comes back?" Raizo asked. "What?! I thought you killed him." Reika said in shock. Raizo grew grim. "I actually didn't...but Blondyke did. Besides; I was actually referring to Blondyke, anyway. What if he decides to make us his enemies now that the Insane Preacher is gone?" Raizo said with a worried tone.

Reika smiled as she snuggled with him and kissed him. "Well, even if he does...I'm glad that I have the world's most powerful Hellspawn to protect me 24/7!" Reika said with a sweet smile. "Well, I'm glad to have the world's most beautiful exorcist by my side!" Raizo said as he cupped his hands on her face. Reika and Raizo kissed each other passionately before they fell back asleep.

*Back in Empire Plaza*

Blondyke sat in his room all alone and silent; he didn't know why, but he felt like he was missing something in his life. "What do I do now? Can I really keep living like this? He's gone...but why do I still feel so miserable?" Blondyke muttered. He slowly sat back up and paced around his room. Finally, he knew what he had to do.

Blondyke grabbed a coat and walked out of his room, headed down the stairs, and rushed to his car. He drove off towards the Little Chicago Church and parked by the old cemetery. He walked into the cemetery and looked around the tombstones and graves, until he finally found it. The grave of his parents. He sighed as he shook his head sadly and looked down at the grave. "Uh, hey. I know that I'm probably the last person you want to hear...but I have something I need to get off my chest. Something that I've been holding back for a long time. I...I never was going to be the kid you wanted me to be, and I know that I've always been a brat at school and at church. But now that I think about it, I can't help but feel like a fool." Blondyke said gravely.

He got down on his knees and started crying; crying like he hadn't done in a long time. "I've done some pretty bad and fucked up things in my life, I'll admit that. But ever since I've become a part of the Corelone's Family, I've learned two important things: A man ain't a real man if he don't love his family, and that I ought to know my enemies more than my friends. I learned that the hard way, but I never really understood it...until now. I'm sorry that I waited until now to tell you guys that I love you. I'm sorry about everything!" Blondyke sobbed.

But as he wept, he was unaware that he was being watched by his friends Charlie, Billy, and Nicky. "Is he ok?" Nicky whispered. "Shh! Leave him alone; he needs his space." Charlie shushed. Blondyke wept bitterly until he finally calmed down and wiped his tears away. "I'm making a solemn vow to you right now, and I ain't gonna break it. As of this moment; I will never let myself get involved with anyone who is a threat to my family or anyone else's ever again. And one day, when I have to appear before God and tell him of all the things I've done...I'm gonna tell him the good things I've done, and I'm gonna tell him how much I've learned from you. That's a promise that I will never break!" Blondyke vowed.

After he spoke, he took out a rose and placed it on the grave before he got up and walked away. But as he did that, Blondyke suddenly had a vision of some sort...he saw a young Michael Corleone getting baptized. "_Michael Corleone? Do you renounce Satan?_" the preacher asked. "_I do renounce him!_" Michael said. "_And all his works?_" the preacher asked. "_I do renounce him!_" Michael answered. "_And all his pomps?_" the preacher asked. "_I do renounce them!_" Michael answered. "_Will you be baptized?_" the preacher asked. "_I will!_" Michael said. "_Then by the power invested in me and in the name of Jesus Christ, I baptize you. Go; be in peace!_" the priest announced.

Micahel Corleone was seen walking away, and soon Blondyke returned to his normal state. "Boss? Boss! Are you ok?" Billy asked. Blondyke shook his head and gasped. "Yes. I'm fine, fellas." Blondyke said. "Are you sure?" Charlie asked as he touched his shoulder. "Yes, I'm fine. Actually...there is something that I need to do. And I want you to be there for me!" Blondyke said. "What do you want to do, boss?" Billy asked. Blondyke smiled as he started to walk away. "You'll see...and I don't think you'll be disappointed in me, either." Blondyke said simply.

***I think we all know what Blondyke is going to do next! Well, that's it! That's the end of this story; the Insane Preacher is dead, Raizo and Reika are gonna get married, and Blondyke has decided to clean up his act; this time, for real! Thanks again for all your support, and God bless you all!* :)**


End file.
